knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Za i protiv Vuka
Meša Selimović ZA I PROTIV VUKA Studija, 1967. Štampano izdanje Džepna knjiga Beogradskog izdavačko-grafičkog zavoda Glavni i odgovorni urednik Dimitrije Tasić Uređuju: Radoslav Bratić, Ljubiša Jeremić, Ljiljana Lapčević, Miroslav Maksimović, Rajko Petrov Nogo, Jovan Radulović, Tiodor Rosić, Dimitrije Tasić Lektor: Olivera Marković Likovno-grafička oprema: Vukosava Šibalić Korektura: BIGZ-a Izdavač: RO Beogradski izdavačko-grafički zavod, Beograd, Bulevar vojvode Mišića 17 Generalni direktor: Dobrosav Petrović Za izdavača: Antun Martić Štampa RO Beogradski izdavačko-grafički zavod Beograd, Bulevar vojvode Mišića 17 Tiraž: 10 000 primeraka Beograd, 1987. JU ISBN 86-13-00147-5 Internet izdanje Izvršni producent i pokrovitelj: Tehnologije, izdavaštvo i agencija Janus Beograd, 24. april 2002. Producent: Zoran Stefanović Likovno oblikovanje: Marinko Lugonja Digitalizacija tekstualnog i likovnog materijala: Nenad Petrović Korektura: Nenad Petrović I Od prvih dana Vukove borbe za reformu jezika i pravopisa pa sve do našeg vremena, naučnici, pisci, kulturni radnici i političari uporno se opredeljuju i izjašnjavaju za Vuka i njegova, shvatanja o jeziku i pravopisu, ili ustaju protiv njih. To konfrontiranje, koje ne prestaje više od sto godina, označava stalno živi interes za pitanja jezika i kulture, a istovremeno otkriva veoma različita, često i sasvim suprotna stanovišta koja imaju opštekulturne ali i klasnodruštvene izvore, danas manje uočljive i manje važne nego ranije. Razlozi prihvatanja ili odbijanja vukovskog, narodskog, u osnovi seljačkog jezika različiti su u raznim vremenskim razdobljima: u prvim decenijama XIX veka to je deo borbe za stvaranje nacije i slobodne srpske države; u vreme Nedićevo, a pogotovu Skerlićevo, počeci evropeizacije i intenzivnije urbanizacije Srbije pokrenuli su proces građanske emancipacije i u ovoj sferi; u naše vreme, akumulirana duhovna i kulturna iskustva kao i neophodnost dostizanja evropskog pa i svetskog nivoa, zahtevaju bogatiji, razuđeniji, elastičniji jezik, sposoban da izražava složenu sveukupnost života i sveta a ne samo njegovu živopisnost, nijanse i prelaze a ne samo opšte celine, unutrašnji vid stvari a ne samo njihovu vanjsku sliku, višu i suptilniju organizaciju misli i apstrakcije a ne samo njihov elementarni Tako je spor oko jezika oživljavao uvek u prekretnim vremenima, kad se nešto bitno menjalo u našem društvenom životu. Jedna sumarna rekapitulacija ovih borbi, prenja, suprotstavljanja, često surovih, gotovo uvek oštrih, nije naodmet ni danas, kad pitanje jezika našeg vremena postaje veoma aktuelno. II Kad govorimo o našem narodnom jeziku, gotovo uvek polazimo od netačne činjenice, od mita, da je pravopisnu i jezičku reformu započeo i prvi formulisao Vuk. Učinili su to, međutim, drugi pre njega, sa manje ili više doslednosti i odlučnosti, jer Vuk nije pao s neba, već je došao posle mnogih (bez obzira što je njihov uspeh bio delimičan ili nikakav), preuzevši ideju koja je postojala, i davši joj neslućen zamah i društveno-politički značaj, pretvorio je u određujuću misao i realnu snagu epohe, u zavisnosti od intenziteta kojim je rasla snaga i istorijska uloga naroda. Kad ovo kažemo, nimalo ne umanjujemo istinski revolucionarni značaj Vukova dela, nego ga svodimo u realne okvire, oslobađajući ga elemenata čuda. To delo je toliko veliko, da Vuku ostaje neokrnjeno naše divljenje, i kad njegovim prethodnicima priznamo njihov udeo. Po onome što danas znamo, pre Dositeja, Solarića, Stojkovića i drugih, narodnim srpskim jezikom vanredno lepim i čistim, počeo je da piše još Gavril Stefanović Venclović, u prvim decenijama XVIII veka, sto godina pre Vuka. "Prosto vam ovo govorimo vašim srbskim jezikom, a ne po knjiški skriveno", piše Venclović,Crni bivo u srcu, izbor i predgovor Mil. Pavić, izd. "Prosveta", Beograd, 1966. objašnjavajući to veoma zanimljivim mobilizatorskim razlogom: "Ako nepoznat glas truba daje, ko će se na boj pripraviti?" (Taj izuzetno daroviti pesnik, koji je delio zlo i dobro sa svojom seljačkom pastvom doseljenom iz stare domovine u južnu Ugarsku, smelo i otvoreno je izražavao svoja demokratska shvatanja: "Tko te hrani? Ne orač li i kopač? Da ih nije, kako bi ti, gospodičiću, živio? Ko koga hrani ono mu je i gospodar". To je prvi, sasvim rani glas o seljaštvu kao društvenoj i političkoj snazi, koji će u Vukovom političkom manifestu Viša klasa naroda našega zazvučati preteće.) Venclović je izvršio i pravopisnu reformu, pisao je "uprošćenim pravopisom". On je "od šest znakova, koliko će kasnije Vuk uneti u svoju novu azbuku, upotrebljavao već tri: dž, ć i đIsto delo. (samo je zamenjivao ć i đ), a lj i nj, je pisao bez tankog jer, zamenivši ga apostrofom (l', n'). Ta rana anticipacija Vukove reforme, kao očevidan znak makar i početaka jačih kretanja narodnih masa, potisnuta je polovinom XVIII veka ruskoslavenskim jezikom i starom fonetskom ortografijom, da bi se jače naglasila veza sa pravoslavnom Rusijom, kao ustuk pokušajima unijaćenja i denacionalizacije. Početkom XIX veka Sava Mrkalj (da pomenemo samo još njega), čovek darovit koliko i nesrećan, čini prvi značajniji i potpuniji pokušaj u smislu demokratizacije jezika i pravopisa. O Savi Mrkalju ne znamo mnogo. Nešto podataka dao je o njemu Đorđe Rajković u Javoru 1877, Ljubo Stojanović (Život i rad Vuka St. Karadžića), Mladen Leskovac (Prilozi i građa, 1950) i dr. Znamo da je studirao na peštanskom univerzitetu i da se družio sa Lukom Milovanovim, prijateljem i saradnikom Vukovim, sa Dimitrijem Davidovićem, Frušićem i Vukom. (Vuk se tada lečio u Pešti.) 1810. štampao je svoju čuvenu knjižicu pod naslovom koji odmah otkriva njegov stav: '' Salo debeloga jera libo Azbukoprotres'' u Budimu Gradu, 1810, u kojoj se zalaže za fonetski pravopis i za princip: piši kao što govoriš", a protiv starog korenskog pravopisa i nepotrebnih pismena, tankog i debelog jer (ь, ъ), čime se grdno zamerio crkvenim vlastima, čak i više nego zahtevom da prostonarodni jezik postane književni. Kao crkveni blagodejanac ubrzo je povučen u manastir, i tada počinje njegov križni put. Možemo samo da pretpostavimo kakav je, u manastiru Gomirju, bio život monaha Julijana, optuženog za pobunu i neprijateljstvo prema crkvi. Mitropolit je tada bio svemoćni Stevan Stratimirović, kulpinski plemić i dvorski savetnik, uporni poštovalac slavenosrpskog jezika i etimološkog pravopisa, i on je Salo debeloga jera primio kao otvorenu diverziju, pa je od peštanske cenzure zahtevao da se "više nipošto ne smeju štampati spisi slični Mrkaljevom". Šta se sve dešavalo sa osetljivim Mrkaljem u samoći manastirskih ćelija, možemo da zaključimo iz Mrkaljeve prisilne kapitulacije i njegove potonje tragedije. Kao što o sličnim slučajevima piše Nikanor Grujić u svojoj Avtobiografiji, o čemu Skerlić kaže: "Čovek dobija vrtoglavicu kada čita istorije tih vizantijskih spletaka i gleda to vrzino kolo od zavada, sumnjičenja, tužbi, denuncijacija, neumoljivih gonjenja sve dok žrtva oči ne sklopi. I kako su tada pojmljive reči Vukova preteče, Save Mrkalja, u kaluđerstvu brata Julijana, kojega je ,bratija' gonila i kinjila, mučila glađu dok nije poludio, one njegove reči, kada nije hteo da ide ni kod prosvećenoga Mušickoga: ,Ne dam se ni jednom popu živ u ruke'". (Pisci i knjige, V.) Bio je prezren i bojkotovan: arhimandrit manastira Gomirja i docniji patrijarh Rajačić piše da niko od bratije ni služitelja "ni edinoga slovese" sa Mrkaljem nije hteo da progovori, i zato nije čudo što je "imao fiktivnu ideju da ga od svuda goni potajni neprijatelj, neki zao duh" (M. Leskovac). Živeći u manastiru, koji je bio "pozorištem razboja, nasilja i bijenija", počeo je da pada u melanholiju i teška depresivna stanja. 1817. g., pod pritiskom ili već sasvim bez snage, napisao je Palinodiju kojom se odrekao svoje knjige i svojih ideja, odrekavši se tako slave i prava na vedro sećanje iz 1810. godine. U jednoj pesmi iz 1825. g. Mrkalj kaže, otkrivajući ponešto od svoje velike muke: :Zlo je mučno sadašnje podneti, :Zlo nas bivše peče u pameti, :Dnevne tuge rađaju sne hudne, :A sni noćni rastuže nas budne. Otpušten iz manastira, potucajući se kao privatni učitelj, osetio je svu gorčinu usamljenosti i siromaštva. Tražeći utehu, ili želeći da umilostivi crkvene oce, piše 1821. jutarnju pobožnu molitvu, pa još 1828. sonet i slovo Lukijanu Mušickom, ali je tada već bio na kraju snage. 1825. poremetio je umom, iako je i docnije imao svetlih trenutaka. Umro je u bečkoj ludnici. Kopitar, koji je ranije sigurno mnogo očekivao od Mrkalja, i koji ga je veoma cenio a posle žalio, neprestano je podsticao Vuka da se raspita za njega i njegovu sudbinu. O Mrkalju je pisao: "So klare grammatische Vemunft habe ich in Israel nicht gefunden". A isto tako, da "u Mrkaljevoj knjižici ima više lingvističke filozofije nego u drugoj debeloj gramatici". Šta sadrži ovo "delce" od osamnaest stranica, kako ga sam autor naziva u svojoj posveti Mihailu Koiću, "Kupcu i Graždaninu Peštanskom, Nauka ljubitelju, Počitatelju i Blagodetelju knjižnika", verovatno svome meceni? Knjiga je malo poznata: često je pominjana, ali nije istaknut njen značaj ni pionirska uloga Mrkaljeva.Salo debelog jera sačuvano je u jednom jedinom primerku, koji se čuva u biblioteci nekadašnje Srpske pravoslavne velike gimnazije u Novom Sadu, jer je knjiga uništena, kao opasna. 1947. g. Matica srpska je izdala Salo... kao fotokopijsko izdanje. U Predgovoru Mrkalj kaže da je Dositej izostavljao debelo jer (ъ), i da je pisao narodnim jezikom, započinjući novu eru. Dosta pažnje posvetili su jeziku i Stojković, Tekelija, Solarić, Došenović i drugi. Pa ipak, malo ih je koji se usuđuju da u pisanju odstupe od stare ortografije. Svako piše kako mu je bezopasnije. Najlakše je ostati pri starom načinu, samo, da li je i najbolje? Najvažniji cilj i načelo jezika jeste njegova najveća moguća razumljivost. Ko ovo načelo ne zaboravlja, on se drži narodnog jezika. Onaj ko za srpski narod govori i piše latinski, ili, što je gotovo isto, takozvanim slavjanskim jezikom, on očevidno gazi prvo i najvažnije načelo jezika; on svoje misli ne saopštava kako treba, jer ga malo ljudi razume. Reči su znaci naših predstava i misli, a pismena su znaci delova reči; reči se odnose na sluh a pismena na vid. Prirodno je, dakle, da je u jeziku potrebno samo onoliko pismena koliko ima glasova. Ako ih je manje, nećemo znati zapisati svaku reč; ako ih je više, nepotrebna su, a mogu biti i štetna. "Na što će jednom prostom glasu dva ili tri znaka?" Analizirajući azbuku i diferencirajući slova prema prirodi glasova (što je, čini mi se, prvi pristup fonetici kod nas uopšte), i navodeći niz primera (klasično obrazovan, znalac mnogih jezika, Mrkalj je veoma dobro upućen u nauku o jeziku), autor kaže da "imamo toliko zagonetnih slova", da više ne znamo ni čitati slavjanske odnosno crkvene knjige. Složenih pismena, kao što je nemačko sch, mi imamo na žalost više nego i kod jednog "inojezičnog naroda". Gotovo sva naša pismena mogu omekšati ili primiti meki glas, a šta je to drugo nego, pored naše azbuke, povećan broj novih složenih pismena? "Ovo svojstvo našega jezika učinilo je da je sveti Ćirilo pao na debelo jer (ъ). Videći, naime, da su pismena, koja je za nas već bio izmislio, podložna tako velikoj promeni, da bi predupredio svako zamešateljstvo, dodao je jedan znak (pomenuto ъ), koji bi nas opominjao da onde gde on stoji, ne može biti nikakva omekšavanja. Sveca mi, izlišna predostrožnost. Bolje bi sveti Ćirilo učinio da nas je, umesto mnogih drugih, nepotrebnih slova, naučio svima koja tako nastaju. Tad mu ne bi bilo potrebno da razbija glavu ni sa tanko jer" (za koji kaže da je "peti točak u kolima"). Sasvim je neobična ova sloboda s kojom ovaj mladi crkveni pitomac govori ne samo o "crkvenim" pismenima već i o svetom Ćirilu, prigovarajući i njemu, a još više - naravno -savremenicima, zbog komplikovane ortografije i nepotrebnih slova, što stvara samo nesporazume. Ali, "ko nam brani da ih izmenimo?" - kaže slobodoumni Mrkalj, ne znajući ili ne hajući u to vreme za one koji su i još kako branili ma kakvu izmenu. Želeći da pojednostavi azbuku, Mrkalj predlaže da se ostave slova: a, b, v, g, d, e, ž, z, i, i (kao j), k, l, m, n, o, p, r, s, t, u, f, x ("za x seljani Serblji ne znadu: no malo uljudniji gotovo svagda ga izgovaraju i ja ga zato upotrebljavam"), c, č, š, ć (ćerva) već postoji, a dь, lь i nь "trebalo bi nam pismena...pod kakvim nibud oblikom izrezati, pak tankom jeru onda kazati put za debelim". Azbuka treba da ima 29 slova i sva da budu "jedinozvučna", i tada će biti savršena. I eto, uglavnom, ceo sistem naše azbuke i fonetskog pravopisa je tu, u osamnaest stranica tog značajnog, prilično zaboravljenog dela. Trebalo je da se uzme jota (koju je Mrkalj naznačio), da Mušicki oživi staro Venclovićevo đ, da Vuk spoji l i ь (lj), n i ь (nj) i doda dž (za strane reči), i veliki posao je završen: jednostavna azbuka, za narod, može da zameni staru, crkveno-patricijsku. Zar onda Mrkalj nije stvarni tvorac naše pojednostavljene azbuke i fonetskog pravopisa? (Mrkalj to objavljuje kao manifest: "Od danas naš pravopis podvrgava se pod načelo: Piši kako što govoriš".) Na kraju, Mrkalj je obećao "toliko nuždnu jezika Srbskog sočiniti Pismenicu, o čem u Jezikoprotresu, budućoj knjižici mojoj, svojemjestno imade biti slovo". Na žalost, pismenicu, gramatiku, nije uspeo da napiše. Tako je Vuk nasledio manje-više dovršen sistem ortografije, koji je odmah prihvatio. I umesto Mrkalja, izolovanog i onemogućenog, napisao prvu pismenicu srpskog jezika. Ništa ne oduzimamo od zasluga Vukovih pominjući Mrkalja, koji je postavio temelj Vukovu delu. Vuk nastavlja i dograđuje, ogromno šireći svoju zamisao, ali je od Mrkalja prihvatio osnovne principe, koji su odgovarali njegovim shvatanjima i duhu vremena: demokratski princip razumljivosti jezika, zahtev da pisci usvoje narodni jezik i fonetski pravopis, po načelu da svaki glas ima svoj znak. Napokon, nije mala zasluga Mrkaljeva što je beskompromisno udario na svetinju, starinski etimološki pravopis, pominjući predrasude, nerazumnost i strah kao osnovne prepreke da se taj anahronizam odbaci. Političko-društvena osnova Mrkaljeva stava u osnovi je ista kao i Vukova. Obojica su nosioci demokratskih, narodskih, antikonzervativnih shvatanja, naša vlastita rezonanca romantičarskog evropskog narodnjaštva i neposredan izraz oslobodilačkih pokreta kod nas, a naročito srpskog ustanka. Ali između Mrkalja i Vuka postoje i velike razlike: Mrkalj je renegat crkve, branioca svih konzervativnih shvatanja, Vuk je njen prirodni neprijatelj; Mrkalj je poreklom iz graničarske porodice i sredine, Vuk iz ustaničke seljačke Srbije; Mrkalj je preuzeo, prihvatio misao o suverenitetu naroda, Vuk je tu misao nosio u sebi, disao njome; Mrkalj je intelektualac-naučnik, Vuk naučnik-organizator i borac; Mrkalj je labilan i prepreke ga zaustavljaju, Vuk je kavgadžija i teškoće ga podstiču na veće napore. Mrkalja su stare društvene snage skršile, Vuk je nastavio da deluje, slobodan fizički i duhovno. III Slučaj, koji stvara velike ljude, doveo je Vuka na jedno od najvidnijih mesta naše istorije. Kad već, zbog bolesne noge i štule, nije postao četovođa ni poginuo u borbi s Turcima, kad se zbog poodmaklih godina nije mogao upisati u gimnaziju u Karlovcima, došao je 1813. godine u carstvujušči grad Beč, jednu od glavnih evropskih metropola. Slučaj ga je čuvao za važnije zadatke. Sve ono posle prelaska u Beč nije slučajno. Njegov dolazak u Beč do sada nije potpuno ni zadovoljavajuće objašnjen. Zašto baš u Beč, u žižu, u jedan od najznačajnijih tadašnjih evropskih centara? Samo zato da nauči nemački jezik? Ima u tome nečeg čudnog, avanturističkog, nepatrijarhalno smelog, osvajačkog. I šta je trebalo da radi u Beču? Po vlastitom priznanju, nameravao je da živi od književnog rada! Ta samouverenost zaprepašćuje i imponuje. Jer, poći u svet s takvom namerom, tek elementarno pismen, bez ikakvih poznanstava u tuđem velikom gradu, znači imati ogromno samopouzdanje, koje je možda proizašlo i iz ustaničkog iskustva da volja i htenje mogu mnogo, čak i kad to izgleda iluzorno, sve dok se ne pokuša. Taj ustanički duh, iskustvo i samosvest postali su suština Vukove prirode, osnova njegova mišljenja i odnosa prema ljudima, kao i odredište njegova krajnjeg cilja. Možda je još 1810. u Pešti, kuda je išao zbog lečenja, družeći se s Mrkaljem i ostalim mladim ljudima sa visokih škola, video da mnogo bolje od njih zna narodni jezik, koji oni preporučuju književnicima kao književni. Možda ga je i neko od njih, uverivši se u njegovu izuzetnu bistrinu i u čistotu njegovog izvornog jezika, nagovorio da napiše nešto o srpskom ustanku, o kome im je sigurno pričao, a možda je i Vuk sam došao na tu misao, želeći da s tim događajem, toliko važnim za srpski narod, upozna i Evropu. Kopitar, duhovni stvaralac Vukov i njegov mentor, kao redaktor slovenske rubrike u Wiener allgemeine Zeitung-u pozvao je Vuka "k recenziranju slovenskih knjiga", čim je pročitao njegov članak o ustanku. Na osnovu čega je usledio taj neočekivani poziv i to poverenje, kao u priči? Vuk nema nikakva iskustva u tom poslu, i jedva da išta zna osim srpskog jezika. E pa, upravo zbog jezika. Vuk je bio čovek kakvog je Kopitar čekao, kad se Mrkalj izgubio. Taj čudesno razboriti Kopitar, koji je, iz svojih razloga, preokrenuo istoriju srpske kulture, mogao je dati sigurnosti i samome Vuku, koji je uvideo koliko je jezik, prostonarodni jezik, značajan uvaženom naučniku, i to baš onaj jezik kojim on govori, kojim govore seljaci u njegovu Tršiću. Ako je ikad imao kompleks niže vrednosti, a docnije znamo da nije, Kopitar ga je oslobodio na prvom koraku. Februara 1814. Vuk šalje recenziju o jeziku u Novine serbske (Novine serbske iz carstvujuščeg grada Vienne, s dozvoleniem Ego Kes. Kr. Veličestva) koje su izlazile već šest meseci. Recenzija nije objavljena. (Štampana je prvi put u knjizi Kritike i polemike Vuka St. Karadžića, izd. Matice srpske, Novi Sad, i S. k. zadruge, Beograd, 1960.) Recenzija je zanimljiva iz mnogih razloga. Polazeći od Azbukoprotresa Mrkaljeva, Vuk se zalaže da narodni jezik postane književni ("oni koji pišu moraju paziti na jezik prostoga naroda"), ali je u svemu ostalom nesiguran. Ni sam nije izbegao uticaju stila i jezika tadašnjih pisaca (i, posredno, nemačkog i slavjanskog jezika: red reči, mnoge parenteze, zatim starinski pa i nepravilni oblici: Serblji, uglađavaju i sl.). Neobična je i koncilijantnost Vukova, nevukovska bidermajerska finoća. Serbske novine su, kaže Vuk, "ot velike polze srpskom kao i pročim narodima, a ako se komu otSerbalja ove novine ne dopadaju, to su sledujući uzroci: #Što se Serblji nijesu svojim novinama privikli! #Štil je svakih novina obično suv i opor, a osobito sad u vreme vojne, kad se gotovo cele novine iz datuma i iz imena sopstvenih ličnih sastoje. #Što gospoda učrednici serpskih novina gdikoje nove reči upotrebljavaju". Što se tiče srpskoga jezika, "u tome g. serpskih novina učrednici zaslužuju čest". No budući da "nijedna stvar od čoveka soveršena izići ne može", recenzent je primetio neke pogreške, "osobito u pravopisu". "Serblji budući da još nikakve gramatike svoga jezika nemaju, zato oni koji pišu moraju paziti na govor prostoga naroda, i ne odstupajući ot onoga treba svoj jezik da uglađavaju i da popravljaju." Slaže se s upotrebom novih reči, jer novine čitaju ljudi koji razumeju "uglađeniji jezik". Zanimljiva je distinkcija koju čini između uloge knjiga i novina, i o "uglađavanju" jezika: "A tomu je najbolje mesto u novinama, jerbo mnoge druge knjige moraju spisatelji serpski tako prosto pisati da ih svaki, i najprostiji seljak koji čitati zna, razumeti može. A u novinama to nije nužno; jerbo svaki koji čita novine, on razumeva malo i uglađeniji jezik". Ali kad ukazuje na greške, Vuk-poletarac nema još ni hrabrosti ni znanja da se sasvim odvoji od jezika i stila kritikovanih tekstova. Vuk je protiv tuđih reči: juriš, kapija, spijon, bajoneta, kompanija, regimenta rosijskih boraca itd. I šta predlaže umesto toga? Umesto juriš predlaže rusku reč pristup ili napadenije, umesto regimenta rosijskih boraca opet ruski naziv: jegerski polk! Dalje, umesto kapija -vrata, spijon -uvoda (još ne upotrebljava h), bajoneta -bodilo, kompanija -družina (hajdučki rečnik!). A rečenicu: "Vojska je obsadna prajzska što pred tverdinicom Erfurtom stojaše k Rajni otišla, a mesto nje ćeju na obsadu tverdinice Saksonci dojti", ispravlja ovako ("To bi Serbin kazao"): "Vojska je prajzska što pred tverdinicom Erfurtom stojaše (ili što je stajala) k Rajni otišla, a na mesto ćedu na obsadu tverdinjice Saksonci doći". (Mesto ćedu može i će: "Bolje je tako nego ćeju "!) Izgleda neverovatno da je to Vukova ispravka! Upoređenjima uzetih iz seljačkog života upozorava na potrebu da se čuva čistota jezika (slovenske reči treba posrbljavati "da ne stoje kao junad između ovaca"), ali ostavlja blagostojanje (umesto "blagostojanje narodne" treba "blagostojanje narodnje"). Za tekst iz novina "Vestnik južno-tirolski soderžava pozivanje kralemestnika talijanskog, koje je on graždanom veroneskim izdao", kaže: "Ovo je dosta dobro, ali ja mislim da bi lepše bilo kao što bi prosti Serbljin kazao: U vestniku stoji pozivanije kralemestnika talijanskoga, koje je on graždanima (ili građanima) veroneskim izdao"! Ni Vukova redakcija nije u to vreme daleko od slavjanskog jezika. "O mirni umislenija njini" -"Može za nevolju i tako podnijeti", ali je lepše i običnije: "o mirnim umislenijama njihovim". (Očevidno je da se Vuk našao u čudu s rečima kojih u narodnom jeziku nema, a jedva da se usuđuje da išta prigovori tuđem rečeničnom sklopu ovih novinskih izveštaja, tako da njegov zahtev za prihvatanje narodnog jezika ostaje u početku samo apstraktan princip.) -"I pritjažeteli i polnomoćnici svobodno putovati mogu"; ovde samo svobodno nije dobro, ostalo jest! -Nije: "po berdam", nego "po berdima". -Umesto lepe reči dveri ("to je reč slavenska") Vuk traži običnu, siromašnu reč vrata, negirajući nijanse i razlike: "Što je god turska kapija, to su slavenske dveri, a što su slavenske dveri, to su serpska vrata". (Docnije, naročito u prevodu Novog zaveta, potpuno je odustao od ovog uskog puritanizma.) Sve je to nesigurnost, sitno popravljanje, delimično oslanjanje na empiriju ("Serblji kažu"), nedoslednost (zamera za bolestnici a prihvata vestnik, jer te reči u narodu nema), ali je karakteristično da mu je za sve glavni sudija i svedok narod, ili Serblji, ili čak ljudi ("kao što govore ljudi"), što je za Vuka isto (kao i za Venclovića). Govoreći "sverhu pismena serpskih" Vuk se poziva na Savu Mrkalja i njegovo delo Salo debeloga jera, ponavljajući Mrkaljev zahtev da se debelo jer i jeri izbace: "Buduće da su već mnogi očitali rešenje debelom jeru (ъ) i dokazali su da je ono peti točak u kolima, a kad je debelo jer peti točak, to je i jeri (ы) deveti u plugu; ono je u serpskomu jeziku toliko nužno i potrebno koliko i ъ. Zato sad smesta kaže: od danas... mogu g. učrednici ta dva pismena slobodno izbaciti, a i neka im zasad jošt služi po starom kao i dosad; ъ neka služi da umekšava pismena d, t, l, n, kao i dosad; pak onda čitateljima neće biti nužno nijednu reč pogađati, nego će svaki moći čitati kao da je sam napisao. To tako neka bude za vreme dok neće li otkud i kakva gramatika serpska izići. Istina je da bi najbolje i najlakše bilo obrnuti po Salu debeloga jera (koje će najposle biti ako Serblji budu radi svoj jezik čistiti, uglađavati i u soveršenstvo dovoditi), ali to od g. učrednika ne može se zahtevati da oni sa novinama počnu (jerbo su oni prinuždeni mnogima ugađati)". Ovim dužnim citatom želeo sam da pokažem kako Vuk govori s poštovanjem o Mrkalju, zasnivajući sva svoja mišljenja na njegovom delu i na njegovim idejama. Mrkalj mu je glavno ishodište i vrhovni autoritet. Čak i za budućnost ("koje će najposle biti") predviđa pobedu upravo Mrkaljeve koncepcije o jeziku i pravopisu, i, prihvatajući je u potpunosti, namerava i sam da je sledi (tada je već pisao svoju Pismenicu), iako je znao za sudbinu Mrkaljevu i za moćne protivnike kojih su se g. učrednici bojali i kojima su prinuždeni ugađati. Uskoro, zaista uskoro, Vuk se osamostaljuje, izrasta, njegovo skromno početno znanje postaje neočekivano široko a njegova hrabrost izazovna. Te iste 1814. godine on piše recenziju na Usamljenog junošu, otpočinjući svoj rušilački i graditeljski pohod. Ali u svome ogromnom delu on je, od samih početaka do pobedonosnog završetka, isticao dva osnovna principa svoje reforme, fonetski pravopis i narodni jezik. A njih je preuzeo od Mrkalja. IV Vuk se prihvatio zadatka, koji je Mrkalj formulisao kao neophodnost vremena, i pretvarajući - pod Kopitarevim uticajem - nesvesno znanje jezika u svesno, stvorio novu epohu u razvitku srpske nacionalne kulture, uvodeći je u savremeno doba i u savremeni svet. "Gramatički genije", kako je rekao Kopitar, dalekovid, inteligentan, sistematičan, uporan do tvrdoglavosti, dinamičan i borben, Vuk nije gradio kabinetske teorije, nego se klao i gušao za svoju narodnu i narodsku misao, pretvarajući je u delo. Namećući narodni jezik kao književni, morao je da dezavuiše i ruši slavjanski jezik crkve i patricijata u južnoj Ugarskoj, kao smetnju razvijanju nacionalne kulture, kao smetnju formiranju nacije. Osnovna društvena pozicija Vukova bila je seljačko-demokratska. I to je razumljivo, i zbog Vuka, i zbog vremena u kome su seljačke mase, naročito u Srbiji, bile nosilac oslobodilačkih težnji, od okupatora u prvom redu, ali i od svake eksploatacije. Razumljivo je takođe što je narod, uspešan i delotvoran u svojoj pobuni (mada docnije izneveren), osvojio pravo na priznanje svega što je njegov izraz, svojstvo i duhovno stvaralaštvo (jezik, moralne i etičke osobine, usmena književnost). Naročito je važan jezik kao sredstvo komunikacije u sazrelim uslovima za stvaranje nacije, jedinstvene privrede i šireg tržišta. Tako se na društvenom, političkom i ekonomskom frontu konfrontiraju suprotnosti između dotadanjih vlastodržaca i onih koji žele da preuzmu vlast. Kako je to stvarno izvlašćivanje, klasna i politička borba u najoštrijem vidu, sukobi su veoma teški i sva su sredstva dobra kad treba da se onemogući klasni neprijatelj. Svoju klasnu poziciju Vuk je otvoreno i britko formulisao 1836. godine u članku "Viša klasa naroda našega" (objavljen u Kovčežiću 1847 g. i ponovo u knjizi Vuk Stefanović Karadžić - Kritike i polemike, izd. Matice srpske Novi Sad i SKZ Beograd, 1960). "Jezgra ovoga naroda gotovo su sve sami seljaci i težaci", kaže Vuk, misleći na sve jugoslovenske krajeve. U Dubrovniku su, za vremena republike, vlastela upravljala zemljom i narodom, pa su se "pravima i gospodstvom vrlo razlikovali od svega njima područnoga naroda", ali su se i pučani ("kao die Bürger") razlikovali od seljaka i težaka. "I današnji Hrvati (u varmeđi zagrepskoj, varaždinskoj i križevačkoj) imaju svoju gospodu, koja se od naroda prostoga, a i od varošana koji nijesu plemići, vrlo razlikuje." "Ali u onijeh koji su grčkoga zakona, i koji se upravo Srbi zovu, jezgra je samo seljak i težak." "U Crnoj Gori niti ima grada ni varoši, i zato se ne može ni misliti da ima kakijeh drugijeh ljudi osim seljaka i težaka." U Bosni i Hercegovini slično je kao u Crnoj Gori. "Ono malo varošana i građana sjede među Turcima, drukčije se od naroda nose i žive, i snjima se ne miješaju ni u kakijem narodnijem poslovima: zato se među narod gotovo i ne broje." U Srbiji je "do našega vremena" bilo slično kao u Bosni i Hercegovini. Sad se varoši počinju naseljavati i "varošani kao narod umnožavati", ali su seljaci u zemlji najpretežniji i najvažniji, "jedno zato što su oni najviše današnju slobodu zemlji pridobili", a drugo, što ih je najviše i što najviše plaćaju, "i u svakom događaju najviše učiniti mogu". I samo u austrijskom carstvu, a naročito u Mađarskoj,"Srbi imaju višu klasu ili svoju gospodu, koja se razlikuje ne samo od seljaka i od težaka nego i između sebe". Najveća gospoda su vladike, a zatim spahije i plemići, "koji su po zakonima madžarskima od ostaloga naroda daleko, štono se u nas rekne, kao nebo od zemlje". Među građanima "purgeri" se razlikuju ne samo od seljaka i težaka nego i od ostalih varošana. Između plemića i purgera su doktori, advokati, sveštenici, učitelji i notaroši. Viša klasa trebalo bi da je od naroda učenija, mudrija, uljudnija, skladnija i rodoljubivija, "ali u naše je više klase to sve naopako". Istina, mnoga gospoda su učila neke nauke koje prosti ne zna, ali od toga je njihovom razumu i srcu bilo više štete nego koristi. U svemu ostalom oni su se pored Nemaca i Mađara otuđili od svoga naroda i njegovih običaja; "pored tuđijeh jezika na kojima nauke slušaju, kojima poslove službene rade i u društvima se razgovaraju, zaboravili su srpski i misliti, i njihov narodni jezik, kojega silu i sladost i bogatstvo oni već i ne poznaju, čini im se prost i siromašan, zato su ga iskvarili i jednako ga kvare. Što su pak oni koji velikijeh škola i nauka nijesu učili, s gospodom zajedno pali u ovakve grijehe protiv naroda svojega, uzrok će biti što su se poveli ka gospodi, razum svoj kao davši gospodi pod zakup, više gledaju ko šta radi i govori nego šta i kako radi i govori". Našim oficirima na granici lakše se može oprostiti "što su za narod svoj slabo marili, jer su oni carske sluge, koje su danas ovde a sjutra bogzna gdje, a uz to još opažali su da im kašto smeta napretku što su Srbi; zato su gdjekoji vičući na svoju područnu braću gledali da se udvore Nijemcima, te je toga radi bivalo da su ljudi naši u mjestu svome voljeli oficira makar od kog drugog naroda nego Srbina". Ističući razlike u privilegijama, moći i bogatstvu, Vuk kaže da su "u svemu najdalje od naroda oni koji su bogatiji a najbliže, majstori i manji trgovci". Čudno je, međutim, da čak i oni od gospode koji su voleli narod i želeli mu dobro, nisu znali "kako će, nego su radili protiv svoje želje i namjerenja". Zato se umotvorinama našega naroda cela učena Evropa divi i čudi, "i njih radi narod naš slavi i hvali", a umotvorine naših učenih ljudi su takve da im se svako mora smejati "i žaliti narod što prema sebi nema učenijeh ljudi. Pa još pored svega ovoga viša klasa misli i govori da je ona prema evropskijem narodima upravo kao što treba, a narod prosti da je zaostao i da ne valja i da ga je ona bogzna kakvom mudrošću nadvisila! Tako npr. Lukijan Mušicki u Glasu narodolюbca godine 1819. kaže: :Svjetь hvali vыљљu klassu našeg' roda, :Al' na prostu baca sramъ. Na ovo sam mu ja još onda pisao: Ovo je po našoj misli upravo naopako rečeno...Prosta klasa naroda našega (tj. ona klasa koja u današnje vrijeme narod sastavlja) ne ustupa ni jednome od 5 ili 6 sebi obližnjijeh naroda ni u razumu ni u poštenju, niti i u kakvoj drugoj dobrodjetelji; a vыšša klassa onakova je kao što se othranjuje i u kakvom stanju živi. Ako prostoj ne čini sramote, časti suviše ne čini nigdje". Ovaj odlučni obračun s klasnim protivnikom osvetljava Vukove osnovne pozicije, njegovo suprotstavljanje svemu što je ta viša klasa činila i stvarala, jer je tuđe po duhu, njegovo nepoverenje prema prečanima iz carevine, njegove neshvaćene reakcije (odbojnost prema Dositeju npr., što je sigurno odbojnost prema graždanskoj kulturi a ne lična netrpeljivost, zavist ni uskogrudost). Da li ipak Vuk nije bio suviše pristrasan u oceni i osudi više klase, da nije preterao u oštrini? Čini se da nije. Tačnost i istinitost njegova suda potvrđuju mnogi spisi i dokumenti. Pomenućemo samo dva: Avtobiografiju Nikanora Grujića, episkopa pakračkog, pisanu u dubokoj starosti Grujićevoj, 1885/6. g. (objavljenu u Bogoslovskom glasniku 1904/5, a u posebnoj knjizi 1907, u Sr. Karlovcima); i Opisanije života Save Tekelije, izd. "Prosveta", Beograd, 1966. Oba ova pisca pripadaju višoj klasi, i njihovo svedočenje možemo primiti s punom verom. "Vatreni Srb-Milutin", piše arhimandrit Ilarion Zeremski u predgovoru Grujićeve Avtobiografije, "protosinđel Nikanor Grujić-Srbenda Gruja", koji piše besede, latinske soterione, mađarske ode uglednim ljudima (komorniku kraljevskom Ignaciju Tomašiču, Ignaciju baronu Segešiju prilikom inštalacije za velikog župana baranjskog), žalosne pesme (na smrt mitropolita Stevana pl. Stratimirovića) i dr., daje izvandredno ilustrativne podatke o jednom delu više klase, o višem sveštenstvu i izvitoperenostima u njemu, o intrigama, beskrupuloznosti, korupciji u vrhovima, tako da ostaje tajna (kao što je primetio i Skerlić) kako i zašto je ovu autobiografiju štampao Bogoslovski glasnik, mada su neka mesta izostavljena, kako nas obaveštava Zeremski. Evo kakav je, po Grujiću, sastav crkvenog kongresa u Karlovcima 1837. godine (da navedem samo neke podatke): sedam episkopa (Stanković, administrator mitropolijski, Manojlović temišvarski, Hranislav pakrački, Rajačić vršački, Rac aradski, Živković budimski), osam arhimandrita, a od "graždanskog reda" Černojević (grof Petar, veliki župan temišvarski i kraljevski poverenik) i dr., od militaraca general Majna (Feldmarschall-Lieutenant), oberštar (pukovnik) Čuić i dr. To je stvarno viša klasa, izdvojena, povlašćena, sa feudalnim titulama i privilegijama. Patrijarh je, priča Grujić, primao sidoksije i konvencije, a dobijao je i veliko vlastelinsko dobro Dalj na uživanje. Koliko je Dalj bio unosan, tvrdi i sam Grujić, koji je jedno vreme, do izbora mitropolita Stankovića, upravljao vlastelinstvom, navodeći da je za godinu i deset meseci sakupio 107000 forinti čistog prihoda. Iz patrijaršijskih fondova davao je novac na kredit uz 6% kamata, pa je interes podignut na zelenaških 7%. I episkopi, uz ogromnu platu, primaju dodatak za administraciju. Prihodi su im neverovatno visoki. Episkop Platon "kupi za 40.000 kuću Servickovu i pokloni je gimnaziji novosadskoj, da bi se popularisao i tako povećao svoje šanse pred izbor patrijarha". Bilo je i drugih prihoda: običaj je bio "da se daju po preporuka podmićeni osoba arhimandritski krstovi prostim igumanima". A o kupovini zvanja: "Kad se vratim iz Karlovca s pogreba Stankovića (Stanković je bio mitropolit od 1837- 1842, M. S.) u Kuveždin, Iguman moj dozove me u svoju ćeliju, pa mi rekne nasamo: Sinko, moram da ti ispovijedim tajnu moju: ja sam dao pred Popovićem ovoj i ovoj osobi tri hiljade forinti srebra, a ona mi je obećala da će izraditi za te tri hiljade kod Stankovića (mitropolita, M. S.) da me proizvede za Arhimandrita kuveždinskog. Stanković je umrьo, nije pravo da propanu moje tri hiljade, nego idi odmah k Popoviću, on je sad u Neradinu i išti da mi se odmah vrate moji novci. Ja nađem Popovića u Neradinu i kažem mu zašto me je poslao ćaća k njemu; a on mi odgovori: zar ćaća ne zna da je on poklonio te tri hiljade i da nema o njima ni kvite ni obligacije, pa kako bi ih mogao iskati natrag. Kažite mu neka metne krst na nji, kad ga nije mogao metnuti na prsa, kao što rade i drugi igumani koji su prošli tako isto, kao i ćaća, pa se onda poče smijati". I igumani su dobro prolazili (jer su manastiri bili velika feudalna dobra), pa su se otimali za unosnije položaje i bolja imanja. "Kad mi je pokazao Ivačković prihode i izvore prihoda krušedolskih, ja mu kažem: mene je dakle patrijarh kaznio, kad me je premestio iz boljeg manastira u gori", piše Srbenda Gruja otvoreno. Sve te privilegije, u krilu jedne feudalne države, "pod krunom ugarskom", plaćane su, s jedne strane, strahom prema višima od sebe, a s druge strane podaničkom odanošću prema carskoj kući, što je u tom svetu bilo sasvim obično, uz patetične izjave o srpskom rodoljublju. Na Blagovesti 1846, kaže Grujić, naredi mitropolit Rajačić svim episkopima da se održi "svečano blagodarenije za cara Ferdinanda koga je Bog umilostivio da pogleda milostivim okom i na našu crkvu, a meni piše privatno da napravim za tu blagoveštensku svetkovinu jednu Eklogu, koja će se predstavljati na Blagovesti u Karlovcima". Grujić opisuje mnoge takve manifestacije istinske pokornosti, a među njima jednu upravo grotesknu. 1852. g. Temišvarci pozovu patrijarha da u njihovu mestu pozdravi cara Franju Josipa, koji je te godine putovao po Vojvodini. "Polazeći u Temišvar povede opet mene sa sobom i tu je pozdravio cara nemački, kad je car pohodio našu srpsku crkvu." Prilikom careve posete Novom Sadu, Varadinu, Karlovcima, Titelu i Zemunu, patrijarh i episkopi izbezumljeno trče da bi ga pozdravili u svim tim mestima: "Kad je stigao car na parobrodu u Novi Sad, tu ga je dočekao i patrijarh s nama na obali dunavskoj, i kada ga je pozdravio novosadski načelnik Jaršić, onda je seo car na Platonove kočije (episkopa Platona Atanackovića, M. S.) i odvezao se u Novi Sad. Patrijarh uzme arhimandrita Stojkovića u svoj batar, i odveze se za carem, kad je najpre nama zapovedio da idemo natrag u Varadin i da onde čekamo cara. Dok smo mi čekali u Varadinu, dotle su pozdravljali u N. Sadu patrijarha sa: živeo! onako isto oduševljeno kao i cara. Posle po sata vrati se patrijarh bez Njegova Veličanstva u Varadin i naredi da idemo brže u Karlovce, gde će da primi car podaničko poklonstvo od nas". Patrijarh opet žuri u Zemun, "da dočeka i onde svog velikodušnog cara". A po predlogu Nikanora Grujića, na slavoluku u Karlovcima, s ulazne strane pisalo je: "Ljubav te čeka", a sa izlazne: "Ljubav te prati". Međutim, patrijarh je stigao da svrati i na salaš Isidora Nikolića, "koji je kupio patrijarh od Isidora za svog sinovca majora Šandora Rajačića". Zaista, Vuk je imao pravo govoreći da se viša klasa odvojila od naroda (srpski patrijarh kupuje salaš za svog sinovca Šandora, majora u austrijskoj vojsci!) i brinula se samo da održi postojeće stanje i da sačuva svoje feudalne privilegije, ne čineći mnogo časti narodu. I ideje tih ljudi su maglovite, bez korena u životu. Delegaciji koja je išla na slovenski kongres u Prag, patrijarh naređuje da preporuči "od njegove strane Šafariku, Palackom, Hanki i drugim matadorima slovenskim neka nastoje od svoje strane, da se izbore ovom prilikom i proglase staroslavenski jezik za jezik opšte slavenske književnosti". A Grujić je pozdravio kongres rekavši da Vojvodina srpska želi "da u ovom Zlatnom Pragu korači preko slavenskog praga u zlatnu budućnost slavensku". Zaista, čudna zbrka: pod krunom ugarskom, s podaničkom poklonstvom carudobročinitelju crkve, s feudalnim privilegijama sa staroslavenskim jezikom kao opšteslovenskim -u zlatnu budućnost slovensku! I svako ko drukčije misli, ko predstavlja "duh srpskog ustanka", njihov je neprijatelj. Čak i Srb Milutin, Srbenda Gruja, grdi Vuka (mada kaže da mu je bio "lični prijatelj") da je "oruđe u rukama onih duhova, koji rade i na političkom i na crkvenom i na književnom polju oko toga, da se ne konsolidira ni u narodnom životu našem ono, što njihovim težnjama ne ide u račun". Drugu živu ilustraciju tog sveta, samo mirskog, plemićkog, daje Opisanije života Save Tekelije. Srednji plemić-u Ugarskoj, potomak graničarskog vojnog plemstva, posednik pustara i drugih imanja imao je ovu titulu: Visokoblagorodni Gospodin Savva od Tjukjuli, gospodin Vizeša i Kevermeša, zlatne nadpetice kavaljer, carsko-kraljevskog i apostolskog Veličanstva sovjetnik, mnogih slavnih mađarskih komiteta prisedatelj i svih prava doktor" (Opisanije života, predgovor Aleksandar Forišković). Veoma učen, poznavalac grčke i rimske klasike, poliglota, koji je govorio grčki, latinski, francuski, nemački, ruski, mađarski, vlaški, čak i turski, čovek koji je igrao vidnu ulogu u društvenom i političkom životu u Ugarskoj, daje u svom opisaniju života ne samo izuzetno plastičan svoj vlastiti portret tipičnog džentrija, zemljoposednika, već i sliku sredine kojoj je pripadao, društvenog sloja za koji je bio vezan svakom žilicom svoga bića. Njegova zanimljiva knjiga, koja ga otkriva više nego što bi on to želio u svojoj bolesnoj sujeti, indiskretno otkriva i celo jedno društvo, njegovu klasnu psihologiju, moral i preokupacije. Tekelija pedantno nabraja ceo niz sudskih rasprava oko imanja, kuća i novca, sa svim i svakim, sa susedima, s rođenim bratom, sa sinovcima, i sve ih on grdi, svi su mu oni neprijatelji, jer hoće da ga unište, zbog novca, uvek zbognovca. I nijednog trenutka neće mu biti neugodno da o tome govori, jer je za njega i za njegov svet gubitak ili dobitak suština života. On i u Rusiju putuje, nekoliko puta, radi nasledstva od svojih stričeva koji su se kao generali i pukovnici ruske vojske obogatili u toj dalekoj zemlji. Dugo je tražio ženu prema sebi, dostojnu svoga društvenog položaja, i u kasnim godinama se oženio gospođicom plemenitom Bezek, da bi mu rodila sina-naslednika, a ona mu je darovala gonoreju, koju je teško izlečio, a žena mu nikad. U sedamdeset i trećoj godini priznaje da se zaljubio u jednu devetnaestogodišnju institutkinju. Ali mu to ništa ne smeta da o sebi ima veoma visoko mišljenje i, bez zazora, priča kako je pisao Napoleonu da ga postavi za kralja Ilirskog kraljevstva! A Tekelija je jedan od najprosvećenijih ljudi svoga doba i čuveni dobrotvor koji je deo svoga imetka ostavio za školovanje mladih Srba u svom zavodu Tekelijanum u Pešti. U svom famoznom pismu Napoleonu Tekelija opširno izlaže mnoga svoja shvatanja, karakteristična za celu višu klasu (zbog čega je Vuk zauzeo frontalno neprijateljski stav prema njoj i osudio je kao protunarodnu i reakcionarnu). O srpskom ustanku (pismo je pisano 1804, 13. juna) kaže da je to "samo hajdučija i beskrajno prolivanje krvi" (prevod pisma, pisanog francuski, od Plamenke Vlahović). Srpski narod "nema ljudi koji bi njim upravljali, koji bi mogli da mu daju samu ideju nacionalnog postojanja, još manje da ga urede". Ovaj prezir prema vođama ustanka prenosi i na ceo srpski narod: "Neukost naroda je velika u celoj naciji... svi istočnjaci su neuki i bez književnosti... Stoga je teško da se takvim ljudima daju ideje o opštem dobru, ljubavi prema zajednici, energiji i o svemu što čini postojanost jedne države"! Ljudi iz naroda su i oholi, zavidljivi, osvetoljubivi. "Kad osete silu protiv sebe i njihov prvi pokušaj opozicije ne usledi odmah, oni gube prisebnost i postaju tako plašljivi da se mogu pomusti skoro kao životinje. Ali ako im se popuste uzde oni postaju nepodnošljivi kao svi oni kojima ne upravlja razum." Neukost je takođe veliko zlo među njima, "izraslo iz korupcije a podržano siromaštvom i osvetoljubljem. Za malo novca sposobni su da ubiju desetak ljudi, a naročito vođe". Svejedno im je da li će danas biti odani Turcima, sutra Austrijancima. "To su posledice neprosvećenosti i neznanja", podmićivanja, iskvarenosti. Bez pomoći Napoleonove, "sav današnji ustanak Srba neće imati nikakvu trajnost, svi će pokušaji biti uzaludni". I naravno, nudi svoje usluge da se nova država učvrsti, na koristNapoleonovu ("trudiću se da pomognem izvršenje tog plana"), jer bi bez rukovodstva takvih kao što je on, nezreli, nesposobni, korumpirani srpski narod doveo u pitanje sve što je postigao. Nasuprot takvom gospodskom stavu, Vuk, videli smo, kaže da prosta klasa naroda našega, narod u stvari, "ne ustupa ni jednome od 5 ili 6 sebi obližnjih naroda ni u razumu ni u poštenju niti u kakvoj drugoj dobrodjetelji". A viša klasa je sebična, otuđena, bez rodoljublja. Najveća gospoda su vladike, a zatim spahije i plemići, "koji su po zakonima madžarskima od ostaloga naroda daleko...kao nebo od zemlje". S višom klasom, protiv koje se podigao, Vuk se ni u čemu ne slaže. To su dva sveta, dva oprečna shvatanja, dve istorijske epohe. I nimalo se ne štede u međusobnoj borbi. U pesmi Pismo jednom učenom Serbljinu, 1821. g., Sava Tekelija piše pamflet protiv Lukijana Mušickog, zbog njegovog prijateljskog držanja prema Vuku i zbog narodnog jezika kojim je pisana prva verzija Glasa arfe šišatovačke. Ali njegov prekor Mušickom je ipak obazriv, dok je prezir prema Vuku i govedarskom narodnom jeziku neskriven: :Glup Srbljinu budi, govedarski :govori, onda si Vukov Srbljin. :Ako si lepše što perom napisa, :Neg što je baka izrekla krezuba, :Srbski to nije. Pusto jezika :Piše pravilo, baka gdi sudi. :Otkad ona vaš postade profesor? :Zato li mladost proveste u školi? :Đak bakin vi! pod starost da ste, :Ne treba tu pera, batina je :Dosta ovčareva. Ali mi kažite :Tko čita knjige? Ovčar ili učen? :Onom mrljali kao govori :Čitati on ne zna. Učen pravilo :Ljubi, Slepačke gusle Orfeju zar :Lira da budu?... :Ostavite vi to šumadinskom Vuku :Po srpskim mračnim šumama divije nek :Uči kurjačiće... :Pustite vi Vuka s štencem urlikati :Urlikanje psa ne čuju nebesa. Ova grubost i neverovatna oštrina (nije oštrinu izmislio Vuk!) govori o stvarnom neprijateljstvu, koje ničim nije moglo da se premosti. Ali, nije bio nerazuman, ni slab, ni malodušan taj svet protiv koga se Vuk digao. Bili su to brazovani ljudi, najobrazovaniji tada medu Srbima, društveno i ekonomski jaki, uvereni u svoju misiju čuvara vere i Nationalität-a, spremni da odlučno brane svoj svet. Istina, vreme je bilo protiv njih, drukčiji vetrovi su sve snažnije duvali Evropom, ali je njihova moć bila toliko znatna da su još mogli da nose uzdignute zastave svojih preživelih shvatanja. Vuk je doprineo da se ubrza njihov istorijski poraz: neugodnijeg i opasnijeg protivnika od Vuka teško da su mogli imati. Vuk, ustanik koji prima udarce i nemilosrdno ih zadaje, koji bez žaljenja ostavlja mrtve za sobom, jedna koncentrisana i sistematizovana stihija, ideolog i apologet pobedonosnog srpskog seljaštva, najbrojnijeg i najdinamičnijeg dela naroda u to vreme, upustio se u borbu protiv jednog na izgled kremeno čvrstog sveta, protiv uglednih pojedinaca, protiv svih tadašnjih književnika, protiv moćnih institucija, protiv mitropolita, protiv vladara, protiv celog jednog društvenog sistema. Neverovatna kombinacija ustaničkog golaća, seljačkog tribuna, vidovitog političara i pedantnog naučnika, Vuk je "tumarnuo" u istorijsku gužvu, u mutnu maticu i, nakon četvrt veka neprekidne i svestrane aktivnosti, prkosno oglasio pobedu: "Hvala Bogu! evo nas već na obali"! (Možda je strašnim nasiljem nad Mrkaljem crkva učinila pogrešan korak, sa svoga stanovišta, jer je ostavila upražnjeno mesto za Vuka: da je Kopitarev izbor mogao da padne na Mrkalja, ko zna kako bi on izdržao sve teškoće i da li ne bi pokleknuo kad je sve dolazilo u pitanje.) Živeći u Beču, da bi "Srbiji i svemu narodu svome na veću polzu biti mogao", da bi za svoje delovanje omogućio širi prostor i veći zamah, Vuk se oslobodio uskih rodnih vidika, neposredne zavisnosti od samovolje vlastodržaca, obzira prema svakome ko je u protivničkoj "partiji", robovanja ma čemu što njegov um i njegova osnovna orijentacija nisu odobravali. "Koga se bojite, kad vam um kaže da onako treba?", pita ovaj slobodni čovek plašljivog šišatovačkog arhimandrita Mušickog, savetujući mu da svoj bogomdani um ne čini robom, zabadava, bez ikakve potrebe. Treba se rešiti duhovnog ropstva, robovanja "ne tijelom nego duhom", kaluđerskog dogmatskog mišljenja. Slobodan čovek može samo slobodno misliti. Vuk je upao u najsavremeniju evropsku duhovnu struju, koja je savršeno odgovarala njegovoj pučkoj, narodskoj suštini, i koja je stvorila povoljnu klimu za njegovu delatnost. Ali su pred njim stajale i velike prepreke, među kojima dve najveće: što je njegov zavičaj, Srbija, zbog vekova turske okupacije, sasvim nepogodna da bude teren gde bi se moglo vojevati za kulturnu revoluciju, a što je daleko kulturnija Vojvodina bila tvrdi bedem konzervatizma. Vuk je znao da je tu njegovo presudno bojište, u Vojvodini, gde treba pobediti neprijatelje i zadobiti prijatelje (a to su siromašni učitelji, "majstori i manji trgovci"), i da će uspeh njegova rata zavisiti od uspeha koji tu postigne. I zaista, Vojvodina je njegovo ograšje. Trebalo je preodoleti staru, zatvorenu, od naroda odvojenu, ljubomorno čuvanu, pravoslavnu, slavjanstvujušću kulturu, čudno sačinjenu od ruskih, mađarskih, nemačkih, latinskih i narodnih uticaja, s alirama gospodske otmenosti (u kojoj se poštuju "pravila delikatese"), s mirisom starine i svetosti. Preodoleti čime? Jezikom i duhom ovozemaljske, seljačke kulture, stvarane vekovima u ničim neokrnjenom celcu narodnog organizma. Cilj je mogao izgledati suviše smion i nerealan za svakoga, osim za Vuka. Čak misli da je sve trebalo ranije učiniti i tada bi naš narod "već davno bio svoj". Sukob versko-feudalnog konzervatizma i nacionalno-oslobodilačkog dinamizma izbacio je na površinu bitne razlike u shvatanju, mada su nazivi pojmova, oko kojih se vodio spor, često bili isti (narod, sloboda, patriotizam, jezik). Narod je za Vukove protivnike bio apstraktan pojam a rad za njegovu polzu prazna parola, ili je prostota, gomila govedara, svinjara i težaka, gruba i neprosvećena; za Vuka je narod moćno stvaralačko mnoštvo koje o svojoj polzi treba da se brine samo. Jezik crkve, književnika i višeg građanskog sloja, sposoban je za izražavanje određenih apstraktnih pojmova, ali je svečano ukočen, s mirisom na požutele knjige, na tamjan, na ćelijsku zatvorenost, na stilizovanu bidermajersku delikatesu. (Stratimirović piše 1805: "Ješče drugojačije govori prosto serbski klasa svjaščenikov, oficijerov, učenih, tergovcev, hudožnikov, rukodelcev i vseh s kultivirani ljudmi smešanih Serbov, a drugojačije klasa prostih zemljodelcev, ili kozarov ili govedarov, ovčarov i pročih podlejših ljudej koji niti reči imaju dosta, niti ih pravo izgovaraju, niti kadgod knjige čitaju.") Vukov jezik, jezik seljaka i ovčara, živ i svež, miriše na njivu, na planinski vetar, na krv, znoj, prkos, na široke prostore života sa svim što je u njemu dobro i zlo, lepo i ružno. To je apokrifni, izrazito svetovni jezik, osveštan mukom i gorkim iskustvima, sav ovozemaljski, čak i kad izražava naivnu fantastiku svoje detinje kosmogonije, neumitan kad pamti, podsmešljiv kad se spori, ciničan kad se poštuje, gibak, životan, ubedljiv uvek. Prirodan kao disanje, on je iskustvo, a empirija priznaje samo viđeno i doživljeno, samo konkretnost. Ne gradi se, on postaje; ne misli se, on se doživljava; ne uči se, on se upija; nema pravila, ima svojstvo; ne vodi ga razum, već jezičko osećanje. Ako se gradi a ne postaje, ako se misli a ne doživljava, ako ima dogmatska pravila a izgubio je svojstvo autentičnosti i neponovljivosti, ako ga vodi razum a ne podsvesni osećaj -nešto se zlokobno s jezikom desilo: on više ne živi, on umire. Kao instrument nacionalne kulture, takav jezik je onemogućen, sputan, nehranjen životnim sokovima, odvojen i zatvoren, on postaje neživotna veštačka tvorevina a ne puna spontanost od koje svako polazi kao od osnove služeći se njime i razvijajući ga prema svojim vlastitim mogućnostima, ali uvek u živoj i masovnoj komunikaciji. Onemoćali jezik, koji se nužno okoštava, kao i zatvoreno društvo koje se njime služi, nesposoban je da izražava život, njegovo kretanje i razvitak, i pretvara se u anemičnu visokoparnost. Jer jezik, izraz koliko i podstrek, nužno stagnira u zaustavljenom životu, ali i on može pomoći da se život zaustavi. V Vuk rano izgovara reč rat, u svojoj "srditoj i zubatoj" recenziji na Glas narodoljubca Lukijana Mušickog iz 1819, odgovarajući na stihove u kojima Mušickog prigovara Vuku zbog silovitog i nemilosrdnog tona, što bi moglo naneti štetu knjižestvu, jer gde se dvojica bore, treći se raduje. ">Vuk kaže na to: "Rat u knjižestvu nikad nije štetan, nego je od velike potrebe i polze, a osobito u ovakvom početku kao što se sad knjižestvo naše nalazi". Tako, po logici ovih reči, i Vukova stava uopšte, rat u knjižestvu nikad nije štetan jer raščišćava stvari, a pogotovu nije štetan u vreme kad se počinje od samog početka: početka narodnog. Odričući svu dotadanju literaturu srpsku zbog nenarodnog jezika, odričući čak i Dositeja i njegovu slavu rodonačelnika srpske književnosti, što je bilo gotovo bogohulno, Vuk neprestano insistira na tvrdnji da početak srpske književnosti pada u njegovo vreme, jer narodna književnost može početi samo sa narodnim jezikom, prostonarodnim jezikom, kako je govorio, jasno označavajući oprečnost prema jeziku više klaseNajoštrije i najnepovoljnije mišljenje o Dositeju izrekao je u recenziji "Primječanije na predgovor g. Pavla Solarića k Mezimcu Dositeja Obradovića" (prvi put u celini objavljena u Kovčežiću 1958. i 1960, u knjizi Vuk St. Karadžić -Kritike i polemike, Matica srpska i SKZ, odakle prenosimo ove navode i citate). To je prilično oštar pamflet, koji bi izgledao čudan i neobjašnjiv, kad se ne bi sagledao u kontekstu Vukova stava u celini, u odbijanju svega što se dešavalo u književnosti pre ustanka. Vuk ne prihvata Dositejev slavjanski jezik, zatim njegov kosmopolitizam, religioznu indiferentnost i naročito negativan stav prema narodnim običajima, što je za Vuka deo narodnog duhovnog bogatstva, jedna njegova dragocena osobenost, znak po kome se izdvaja medu drugim narodima. (Zakon, jezik i običaji su najsvetliji svakom narodu, kaže Vuk.) "Za prve tri godine", piše Vuk o Dositejevu boravku u Srbiji, "nije imao nikakvog drugog posla osim što je učio ono jedno dijete (Aleksu, sina Crnoga Đorđija), pa i to nije sve učio, nego je išlo i u školu, a on ga je samo poučavao i s njim življeo. Ako nije imao nikakve plate, nije mu ni trebala", jer je imao gospodsku hranu i napitak, konak, svu poslugu, a "davalo mu se opet kašto po desetine dukata. Pa šta mu je više trebalo plata (njemu kao staru kaluđeru)? Zar je on bio došao u Srbiju da teče novce? A o njegovim muzama u Srbiji (među koje g. Solarić računa i njegovu platu), toliko nam je poznato; a da je pisao nekoliko poučenija, koja su se čatila u crkvi biogradskoj, 1808. godine na novo ljeto stihove ruskome caru i Rodofinikinu (koji su naštampani u Mlecima), i može se reći da su najgori od sviju njegovih stihova..." Nije Srbija kriva, kao što kaže Solarić, da Dositej nije više napisao, jer je on i izvan Srbije napisao malo, niti je "vrlo hitio s pisanjem". A i u Vlaškoj nije ništa znamenitije učinio nego što je dobio jedan sveštenički zlatan krst; i sto je došao u Biograd prije Petra i Milenka Dobrnjca i Milenka Stojkovića i protolkovao Crnome Đorđiju njihove intrige i pomagao ih proćerati iz Srbije (i tim načinom pomogao da Srbija prije propadne), i potom postao ,popečitelj duhovnih djel i narodnago prosveščenija' i dobio pet stotina dukata plate na godinu. I tu je već bila riba uhvaćena, i ključevi se našli (niti je trebalo više mreže na trpezu metati, ni pogureno ići...) Sad dakle i mi velimo sa g. Solarićem: kamo sreće da ne bješe ni on prešao u Srbiju! Zašto on Srbiji ako nije učinio kakve štete, polze nije nikakve; a sebi je učinio i štetu i sramotu. Zašto je on na ovoj strani po svome, ‚veщjedstvu‘ i 'sladkorječiю‘ propovijedao i kazivao kako bi trebalo činiti, pa je pokazao da je to sasvim različ ito: znati o kakvom poslu lijepo govoriti, i znati ga dobro i pametno raditi!" — "Koliko je Dositije vikao na laskanje i na laskatelje, toliko je to rado imao." — Što se tiče jezika, Dositej je "pisao po pravilam babi Smiljani", kao i ostali. Nije Dositej prvi počeo izostavljati ni neka slova, kao što veli Solarić, nego su "Srblji pisali bez jerova i bez я i ю na dvadeset godina prije Dositejevih knjiga". "Vrlo nam je drago što g. Solarić ne pominje uzrok zašto je Dositej u početku Mezimca potvrdio svoje misli da treba srpski pisati knjige: zašto onomlani pisaše neko u njemačkim novinama (Österr. Beob. 1818. №260) da se Dositije pokajao od svoga govedarskog jezika!" — "Љto se tiče jezika u ovom predgovoru, on je obična bezpravilna smjesa srpskog i nisko-slavenskoga kao i u Mezimcu. Vuk ne priznaje ništa od ranije, negira sve do temelja, ne pristaje na evoluciju, na poboljšavanja, popravljanje jezika, na kompromise. Vuk neće nagodbu, on hoće rat, hoće pobedu. Neprijatelji su mu mnogobrojni. Izdvojićemo ovom prilikom samo trojicu: Lukijana Mušickog Milovana Vidakovića i Jovana Hadžića (odnosno Miloša Svetića, kako se u književnosti nazivao). Ne izdvajamo ih slučajno: oni su ugledni ljudi svoga vremena, cenjeni književnici, obrazovani i pametni branioci svojih shvatanja, karakteristični i po tome što su njihova mišljenja veoma slična, naročito u odnosu na prostonarodni jezik. U njihovim polemikama s Vukom sadržani su svi glavni prigovori Vuku, sve ono što su i drugi mislili i pisali. (Odmah bih hteo da kažem, da njihova shvatanja, naročito ako ih uzmemo kao opšte teoretske stavove, stanovišta jedne razvijene ili relativno razvijene književnosti, nisu netačna, bar ne u svojoj suštini; ali su bila neprihvatljiva tada, u početku stvaranja književnog jezika i literature.) Zanimljivo je i to da Vukova pobeda nije sve raspre i sva pitanja skinula dnevnog reda. Docnije, naš razvitak, posle Vuka, sve do drugog svetskog rata, vaskrsavao je i neprestano aktualizirao prigovore i koncepcije veoma bliske Mušickovim, Vidakovićevim i Hadžićevim (ta pojava nije ni zabeležena a kamoli objašnjena u našoj istoriji književnosti); izvesni stavovi i argumenti ponavljani su ponekad doslovce (kod Skerlića, npr.). Po anemičnom školskom znanju kojim smo opterećeni, po navici da mislimo načinom legende koja zna samo za junake i izdajnike, po pamfletu Branka Radičevića koji smo učili napamet, mi o Vukovim protivnicima nosimo pomalo prezrivo sećanje kao o gomili mračnih sova, trutova, notornih glupaka, koje Vuk rasteruje, lako, kao u igri. U stvari, bile su to drame, koje bi vredelo i drukčije zabeležiti a ne samo ovako, usput i površno. Kakva je muka i pokora bio Vuk za neodlučnog, tuđinskim obrazovanjem, hijerarhijskom subordinacijom i kaluđerskim načinom mišljenja opterećenog Lukijana Mušickog, to je sigurno najbolje znao ovaj kulturni i smerni profesor karlovački, protosinđel mitropolijski, arhimandrit šišatovački i potonji vladika ornjokarlovački. Veoma cenjen u svoje vreme ("Srpski Horacije", kaže Kopitar, Šafarik: "Knez srpskih pesnika", Njegoš: "Genije Roda", Daničić: "Otac novije srpske književnosti"), Mušicki je naš najpoznatiji pseudoklasični pesnik, kome je Horacije bio "glavni uzor" (Skerlić). Mušicki je u početku pristalica, i pomagač Vukov, prijatelj čak, pisao mu je ode, davao mu utočište u manastiru, dovodio narodne pevače da mu kazuju pesme, predlagao mu slova za novu azbuku, govorio: "Živi jezik naroda srbskog jeste sokrovišče misli njegovih, stoljetijama utvrđena i osećana. Što se u njemu sadrži, svetinja je svakom pravom Srbljinu". Ali on sam je pisao starim pravopisom i crkvenoslovenskim jezikom, pokazujući od samog početka veze s Vukom neobično i zanimljivo dvojstvo svoje ličnosti, nejavnu liberalnost i javnu tradicionalnost. Taj čudni čovek koji je bio pokorni crkveni dostojanstvenik a u manastiru držao Vukovu sliku skrivenu pod portretom mitropolita Šakabente ("Vaše je portre kod mene u biblioteci, tj. pod drugim portretom. Sačuvaj Bože da znaju da je ovde", piše on Vuku), u neprestanom strahu od mitropolita Stratimirovića (koji mu je poručivao, nimalo delikatno: "Teraj Vuka iz Šišatovca, jer ću inače oterati i tebe i njega"), Mušicki je u procepu između energičnog mitropolita i sugestivnog Vuka, ali i između literaturom apsorbovane želje da bude tolerantan prema savremenim idejama i svoje stvarne konzervativnosti. Kolebljiv, nesiguran, plašljiv, on se u početku povija pod uticajem jake ličnosti, Vukove, ali nepomiren ni sa sobom ni sa Vukom. Po svemu, po psihološkom dvojstvu, po labilnoj poziciji između dva snažna čoveka, po suprotnosti u samome sebi, između dva shvatanja koja se nikako nisu mogla pomiriti, slučaj ovog čoveka, koji se mnogo cime izdvajao iz kruga kojem je pripadao, neobično je zanimljiv. Bio je veoma obrazovan, široke kulture, redak znalac klasične grčke i rimske književnosti, u kontaktu s idejama savremenog sveta, poliglota koji je znao grčki, latinski, nemački, francuski, engleski, talijanski i ruski jezik! A možda još više začuđuje njegova lektira. ("Iz sačuvanog spiska njegove biblioteke vidi se jasno koliko je veliko bilo njegovo književno i filozofsko obrazovanje. Tu su ne samo svi glavni pisci grčke i latinske starine, no i moderni, od Nemaca: Herder, Hegel, Kant, Mendelson, Klopštok, Gete, Viland, Šiler, Birger; od Francuza: Bosije, Molijer, Boalo, Lafonten, Volter, Helvecijus, Didro, Kondijak; od Engleza: Šekspir, Goldsmit, Poup; od Talijana: Dante, Ariosto, Taso, Bokačo, Goldoni; od Rusa: Ljermontov, Deržavin. Mušicki je izvesno bio najobrazovaniji pisac svoga vremena." J. Skerlić: Istorija novije srpske književnosti.) Pod uticajem savremene evropske literature, naročito nemačke, Mušicki je pre Vuka pozivao na sakupljanje narodnih pesama, sam je beležio narodne reči i bio je sklon izvesnim manjim izmenama u jeziku i pravopisu. Smatrajući da ima razumevanja za ideje koje su vladale u evropskom romantizmu, nametnuo je sebi neprirodan zadatak da bude mentor ideje u koju nije verovao i koju intimno nije primao. Ne ocenivši dobro Vuka, ne predvidevši njegov široki razmah ni radikalizam njegovih zahteva, Mušicki se odjednom našao u čudu: ovo što Vuk čini, on nije želeo! Mislio je da bude prosvećeni crkveni velikodostojnik koji ima toliko širine da može prihvatiti čak i narodni jezik i narodne pesme: zašto ne? neka žive, za narod, uporedo sa višim, kulturnijim, razvijenijim jezikom i otmenijom književnošću. Ko je mogao i pomisliti, a Mušicki najmanje, da će Vuk, taj Baš-Čelik naše kulture, tražiti nešto drugo, i nešto više, mnogo više! Vuk je raskidao jedan po jedan obruč, postajući bezobzirni rušitelj svetinja, osvajač koji ne moli već zahteva da njegova prosta pučka misao zameni svaku drugu. Sve se izmenilo gotovo u času, sve je drukčije nego što je Mušicki zamišljao: on više nije zaštitnik ni učitelj, može da bude samo saradnik i pomagač. Ali on je slučajni saputnik, njegova misao nije raskolnička, uplašen je tim Vukovim idenjem do kraja. Njegove opomene kojima želi da zaustavi Vuka, liče na zaprepašćenje: "Ja vidim da ste vi naumili popraviti naša pismena". "A najposle, da ne prećeramo, treba da tiše postupimo s našom reformom." "Podozriteljna je svaka reforma, najpače popovom i kaluđerom." "K tomu vi slutite s njima na veliku jeres. A ja tako mi aljine i leba ne smem se u to upuštati." "Na što nam opet novi rat? Rat, ako i ne biva krvoprolitan, tvori razdore, sjedinjene provincije deli na časti...treba u svemu sledstvije i kraj smotriti." "Ja ne bi nipošto mogao pregoreti я, jat, ю." "Za Boga!...Mlogo je reforme u jedanput! A pomislite kako su proљli svi Reformatores! Teško si ga vašim štakama!" Vuka neće ni za trenutak omesti taj pokušaj zaustavljanja i to zastrašeno ukazivanje na opasnosti. (Bogzna šta je sve Mušicki znao od onoga što se dešavalo neprijateljima crkve, i kakve su ga strave obuzimale!) Vuk ide svojim putem. Ali mu je stalo da uglednog pisca privoli na saradnju, važna mu je njegova podrška i njegovo slavno ime. Upozorava ga da je dužnost književnika da piše za potomstvo: "Mi smo Platoni i Aristoteli narodu našem, mi treba sve cipore... da prezremo i da pišemo za blagorodno potomstvo koje će biti čisto od sadašnjih budalaština naše blagoobražene prostote..." Pa ga bodri, podstičući ga protiv karlovačkog kruga, pokušavajući - uzalud - da mu nametne svoj način mišljenja (da nametne hajdučku agresivnost plašljivom, opreznom, anemičnom Lukijanu, naviknutom na mir manastirske biblioteke i na pokornost!): "Tu sad nema milosti, niti pomaže vaše molenje i laskanje, nego valja zube pokazati, da se oni vas uplaše". Ili: "Vi ste mi kazali da budem konzekvent, i oćemo vala...Ne bojte se ništa. Naša je pobjeda". Pa udara na njegovu sujetu: "Zašto ne biste vi u srpskim odama uzeli moju ortografiju sasvijem? Koga se bojite, kad vam um kaže da onako treba? Nemojte misliti da vam ja nudim kao Turčin vjerom: ja ne marim. Sto ih više sad pristane sa mnom, to ćemo prije postaviti temelj srpskoj literaturi; a što ih manje pristaje, to je meni veća slava što nijesu svi ljudi kadri misliti kao ja". A Mušicki zaista nije bio kadar misliti kao Vuk. U tome je sve. Nije teško zamisliti koliko je Mušickom postalo tegobno drugovanje s ovim temperamentnim megdandžijom, koji je uneo nemir u njegov tihi manastir i u njegovo plašljivo srce. A Vukov radikalni stav okrenuo se protiv svega što je njegovo. Zar je on, "srpski Horacije", mogao misliti da je veća čast polagati temelje dubiozne prostonarodne književnosti nego biti laureat književnosti koja uživa ugled i priznanje? Zatim, on je mogao biti benevolentni mecena, prosvećeni zaštitnik tuđe mu ideje sa visokog crkvenog mesta koje je priželjkivao, ali nije mogao negirati sebe i ono što je bio u suštini. U stvari, Mušicki je iskreno i uvereno mislio da u srpskom i svakom drugom narodu postoji prosti, primitivni puk i uzdignuta elita, u koju je i sebe ubrajao. (I svet na tu prostotu baca sram, a Vuk na to: "To ja ne odobravam!" Kao đačetu!) Živeći u svetu koji je verovao u svoju dugotrajnost ako ne i večnost, potpuno uklopljen u instituciju crkve, strogo hijerarhijski organizovane, sa mentalitetom i predrasudama svoje klase, Mušicki je svoj apstraktni patriotizam bez muke spajao s najlojalnijim podaničkim osećanjima, pišući bezbroj oda punih divljenja, i ekstatičnog oduševljenja caru, carskim generalima, ministru dvora, a kao crkveni dostojanstvenik veličao je u mnogim pesmama mitropolita Stratimirovića, nazivajući ga najvećim sinom srpskog naroda i laskajući mu bez ikakva stida i mere. (Ko ne shvati mentalitet, sistem odnosa i prilike, ko ne uzme u obzir činjenicu vojnički stroge crkvene subordinacije, ropskog samozatajivanja svoje ličnosti, potpune zavisnosti od mišljenja i dobre volje nadređenih, teško će shvatiti jednu - za obične pojmove -gotovo detinjastu pesmu Lukijanovu u kojoj on, kao mitropolijski protosinđel, skrušeno lamentira zbog toga što su zavidljiva sabraća sakrila od njega da je mitropolit otišao u posetu jednom manastiru, ne setivši se da i njega povede u sviti!) Uza svu svoju obrazovanost i relativnu prosvećenost, uza svu želju da ide u korak s vremenom, Mušicki je bio stvarno konzervativan, aristokratski nastrojen, ogrezao u patricijski, nedemokratski način mišljenja, i njegovo nasilje nad sobom nije moglo dugo trajati. Srpski narod je orao i kopao, piše Mušicki, mnogo se trudio, junačestvovao, ali malo mislio, osim o nasušnim potrebama ("kromje o pervama nuždama"), zato je njegov jezik siromašan rečima za umozritelne misli, za apstraktne pojmove. To je, uostalom, tačno. Mušicki predlaže da se tom nedostatku doskoči time što bi se stvarale nove reči, obraćajući se za pomoć "bogatom i blagovolatelnom sojuzniku i spomoćniku - slavenskom jeziku". Smatrao je da jezik stvaraju književnici, kao što je u svim literaturama. Da, odgovarao mu je Vuk, istina je da su npr. Viland, Gete, Šiler i drugi slavni nemački pesnici mnogo pomogli nemačkom jeziku, ali ne treba zaboraviti ni to "da su poete znale i svoju narodnu gramatiku kakogod i poeziju; a u nas su svi spisatelji poete i vitije oratori, gramatike ne zna upravo nijedan". I traži da narodni jezik bude književni i da književnici uče jezik od naroda i u narodnim pesmama. To je za Mušickog sasvim neprihvatljivo. Šta je onda književnik? večiti podražavalac, dužnik, skromni učenik prostote? Ne, to je nemoguće, to bi značilo vratiti se u primitivizam, prezreti kulturu koja se generacijama stvarala, napustiti velike i večne uzore svetske literature, grčke i rimske klasike pre svega. Nije bilo lako Vuku s Lukijanom, ni Lukijanu s Vukom. O njihovom dubokom neslaganju, o Vukovom nastojanju da urazumi svog nesigurnog prijatelja, o strahu Mušickog od Vuka i njegove oštre reči, ostavio nam je sam Vuk lepo svedočanstvo u svojoj "zubatoj i srditoj" recenziji na Lukijanov Glas narodoljubca ("pesma liričesko-didaktičeska, posvećena Serpskom rodu, L. M. 1819."). Naljutivši se zbog misli izrečenih u toj pesmi posvećenoj Serpskom rodu, Vuk pošalje Mušickom pismo i svoju recenziju, zapretivši da će je objaviti ako pesmu ne izmeni: "Ako li je recenziju nijeste radi vidjeti naštampanu a vi: a) valja da načinite drugu odu i u njoj "otpjevate natrag to na što se viče u recenziji, i tu odu da pošaljete Davidoviću da je štampa u novinama, i b) da se unapredak ni u kakvoj vašoj odi ne nađe toga na što se viče u recenziji". Nikad više, ni u jednoj budućoj pesmi! To je ultimatum, otvorena pretnja. I još mu poručuje: "Sad izbirajte, ili volite mir ili rat? Vama u ovakvim stvarima ne treba ništa oprostiti: jedno, vas radi i vaše česti i života vaših oda; a drugo, radi napretka knjižestva našega: da nam ne sablažnjavate naših goluždravaca". Mušicki je izabrao mir a ne rat, izvršio je bitne ispravke u pesmi, "otpjevao natrag", ko zna s kakvom mukom i otporom u sebi, i mada je nije poslao Davidoviću, Vuk nije objavio recenziju. Recenzija je štampana posthumno, 1897 (u Brankovu kolu). Odajući priznanje odama i drugim pesmama Lukijana Mušickog, Vuk u recenziji kaže da se ode "daleko...odlikuju od sviju naših dodandanašnjih stihova, kako poetičeskim duhom, koji svuda plamti rodoljubljem: tako i novom (Horacijevom) mjerom, koju su đekoji učeni ljudi odricali slavenskim narječjima kao nemoguću". Ostavljajući da to presude pozvaniji, Vuk naglašava da želi kazati nekoliko "primječanija o stvari i o jeziku". U prvoj polovini pesme Mušicki govori o slavenskom i srpskom jeziku i o tome kako treba pisati. "Ovo su najvažnije stvari za današnje knjižestvo naše: zašto u nas mlogi ljudi pišu knjige, ali kako ih treba pisati, slabo je ko o tome do danas pisao." Prigovarajući Mušickom što se ogrešio o pravilnost srpskoga jezika, Vuk obelodanjuje i svoju kartezijansku strogost kad je reč o jeziku, ne dopuštajući čak ni pesničke slobode, pa zamera pesniku što je mesto u pisao vь. "Ovdje može reći g. M.: ,Ali sa u bio bi jedan slog više, a meni više nije trebalo.' Šta mi marimo za njegove slogove i stihove! To je njegova briga; zato traži besmrtnu slavu..." A "pisati stihove grdeći jezik i čineći mu nepravdu nije velika majstorija". Vuk otvoreno i iskreno kaže: briga mene za njegove stihove! On jedino ne dopušta da se čini nepravda jeziku! Iz istog razloga zamera što je "na mlogo mjesta izostavio pomagatelni glagol jesam: kovčeg dragi nama on; oči umu svud pomoć; često l' to? Ali gde ti sredstvo: Gde svirepa grud. Ta život kratak; Svojem caru verni mi itd. A to Srblji niti govore, niti može podnijeti u njihovom govoru". Vuk traži potpunu jasnost, gramatičku kompletnost svih rečeničnih delova, racionalnu dovršenost, vrlo blisku prozi i kolokvijalnom jeziku.Zanimljivo je kako Vuk govori o crtežima na stećcima, u Rječniku, smatrajući da su ružni zbog nerealističkog tretmana, zbog stilizovane deformacije. Ali osnovne zamerke tek dolaze. Pošto je naveo Lukijanove stihove koji se odnose na jezik i Vukovu borbu: :Na što nama tщetnый ratь? :Znaй! gdje s' bore dva tu-й radost trećem, :Rat medь braćomъ ruљj domъ - Vuk odgovara: "Rat u knjižestvu nikad nije tщeten nego je od velike potrebe i polze...U ovakvom ratu de se dva brata bore ne samo da se treći mora naučiti čemu, nego se sva tri mogu (i moraju) naučiti: pa zašto se ne bi borili da se nauče? Kako li će ovdje rat među braćom rušiti dom, kad se sad tek bore kako treba dom zidati". I napokon, glavni predmet spora: ko stvara jezik i njegova pravila, poeta i vitija (orator) ili gramatik? Mušicki kaže, zamerajući gramatičarima, zamerajući Vuku, što se nameću za učitelje i jezičke zakonodavce: G:Grammaticы! pokor'te večnom blagu :Poeta, vitiя mogu vamъ zakonъ :Davat', al' vы nьima ne! Vuk replicira vrlo razložno, formulišući tačno zadatak gramatičara. "Ovo kako god što nije istinito, tako može biti na štetu današnjem knjižestvu našemu. Gramatik je kako god istorik svoga vremena, ili štatistik, koji opisuje stvari onako kakve jesu: njegova je dakle najveća dužnost i zasluga što više može da pozna jezik i da ga vjerno opiše kakav je (ne dajući zakon nikome). Kako može dakle sad gramatik pokoriti svoju ćud blagu roda? Kako li je to blago roda koje iziskuje da gramatici ne opisuju jezika kakav je, nego da lažu? - Poeta i vitija moraju znati jezik kojim pjevaju i vitijstvuju. Ako dakle znadu jezik sami od sebe, ne treba im ni gramatika; ako li ne znadu jezika, valja da ga uče; a za učena je sramota i danguba da zađe po narodu da uči jezik od ljudi, nego mora da traži gramatiku da iz nje uči kakav je jezik. Kako mogu dakle sad poeta i vitija davati zakon gramatiku, ili upravo reči jeziku." Mušicki je, sigurno nerado, prignuo glavu i ispravio ona mesta na koja se "viče u recenziji". Stihovi o gramatičarima, poetama i oratorima u novoj verziji glase: :Gramatika da meru čuva :Ljubi bogatstvo Slovar. :Poeti, vitiji nek nam ne lome :Krila; nek nam ne koče let! Okljaštreno, razvodnjeno, onemoćalo. Umesto pobune -nagodba. U tom času kapitulacije i nedobrovoljnog odustajanja od svoje najiskrenije misli, Mušicki je sigurno mislio da je to sotona glavom a ne "bodri i krilati" Vuk, kako je jednom ranije napisao. Od 1820- 1821. Mušicki je u svojim "natpisima" branio Vuka, ali se i ograđivao u ponečemu, ostajući veran crkvenoslavenskom jeziku i staroj ortografiji. To dvoličje nije moglo biti od velike pomoći Vuku, moglo je i da odmogne, jer prijateljeva zamerka je teža nego neprijateljeva. Bilo je samo pitanje vremena kad će Vuk da raščisti neraščišćene odnose. "Što se tiče dvoličenja vašega", piše on Mušickom, "pomislite na potomstvo. Niti ćete do vijeka živiti vi ni ča Steva Stevan Stratimirović... a zašto da potomstvo vas za primjer uzima- da kaluđer mora kaluđerski misliti? druge učite da uzmu uma štit, i da budu svoji, a sami niste svoji! Prijateljstvo naše nemojte u tom ni malo da vas smeta, nego ako mislite da je pravije, slobodno okrenite protiv nas." Šta je Mušicki mogao da učini? Bez ikakve potrebe vezao se za Vuka, a sve što je naučio, sve što je pisao, sve što je najdublje osećao, bilo je protiv Vuka. Pomagao je da se sakupljaju narodne pesme, ali je Horacijeva poetika bila njegov vrhovni i jedini pesnički zakon; govorio je da je "živi jezik naroda srpskog...otpečatak duha i karaktera njegova", a bio duboko uveren da taj narodni jezik nije pogodan ni dovoljan za književnost. Razlikujući, uostalom s pravom, "vnešnje" i "vnutrenje" bogatstvo jezika, smatrao je da se vnešnje, spoljašnje bogatstvo jezika sastoji u rečima koje označavaju vanjski svet, a vnutrenje, unutrašnje bogatstvo je u rečima za apstraktne pojmove, za umozritelne misli. Siromaštvo narodnog jezika u rečima za umozritelne misli osnovna je prepreka da pesnik izrazi složenije umozritelne i filozofske ideje. Kako da se taj nedostatak reši? Odakle da se uzmu reči za vnutrenje pojmove? Iz slavjanskog jezika, koji je bogat tim rečima, kao i stvaranjem novih reči u duhu srpskog jezika, što je posao i zadatak književnika. Eto, to je suština spora između Vuka i Mušickog, suština i ostalih otpora, to je kapitalni problem našeg jezika uopšte. Naš jezik je stvarno siromašan rečima za umozritelne misli, i bilo bi dobro da se taj nedostatak mogao nekako rešiti. Samo, da li se tada mogao rešiti? Da li je Vuk mogao pristati na ustupke a da ne ugrozi čistotu i integritet svoje reforme? Zar ne bi odmah priznao ono što su svi njegovi protivnici govorili, da je jezik seljaka, orača i kopača zaista jednostran i siromašan, i pristao na rizik da infiltracijom tuđih graždanskih, ruskih i hibridnih reči dovede u pitanje narodsku suštinu novog književnog jezika. Potpuno isključujući pisce iz tog posla građenja novih reči i stvaranja jezika, osim u velikoj nevolji i sa savršenim poznavanjem duha narodnog jezika (a za to je potrebno da pisci uče jezik od naroda, jer su ga pod tuđim uticajem zaboravili i iskvarili), Vuk insistira na svojoj ideji, da književni jezik bude "govor onih Srbalja koji žive u selima, daleko od gradova". On uporno zahteva, imao je dubokih razloga za to, seljački narodni jezik, "daleko od gradova", od vojvođanskih gradova prvenstveno, što dublje na jugu, u centralnim oblastima našim, preporučujući za uzor neiskvareni narodni jezik, nevin i čist od tuđih uticaja, nepomućen bezbrojnim j nanosima što su se taložili u književnom jeziku prosveščenog graždanstva i crkve, u krajevima na periferiji našeg narodnog korpusa, gde je uticaj, prostorno i po mnogobrojnim vezama bliskih tuđih kultura, bio znatan. (U tim neslaganjima oko jezika Mušicki je bio naročito nezadovoljan zbog toga što je Vuk forsirao južni govor. Vuk je mislio da se najgore govori u Sremu, Bačkoj i Banatu. "Srpski se govori najčistije i najpravilnije u Hercegovini i u Bosni. Istina da onamo po varošima i gradovima ima mnogo turskijeh riječi, u ostalome ona braća naša zakona Turskog govore ljepše srpski od seljaka i Grčkoga i Rimskoga zakona." Mušicki se ljuti: "Volete Srijemcima prkositi, i sa tim i literaturi škoditi". moli ga da ostavi "ercegovački dialekt", jer se na to ljute čitatelji, "Sremci, Bačvani i Banaćani". "I meni je već, da iskreno kažem, postalo mrsko.") Rascep i odvajanje bili su neizbežni, jer ni Vuk ni Mušicki nisu hteli, niti su mogli, da odustanu od svojih shvatanja. Lukijanova iluzija o sebi nije mogla dugo da se održi, i on se našao na onoj strani gde mu je i bilo mesto. Vuk je digao ruke od njega već 1823 g. "Mušicki je kaluđer", piše on Kopitaru, karakterišući slavnog pesnika tom, za Vuka, najgorom oznakom koja znači robovanje duhom, dogmatsko mišljenje, nepoštovanje razloga svoga uma, ali i društvenu i klasnu pripadnost. "Od njega će, čini mi se, i slavenski imati polze koliko i srpski. Srećan mu put!" A 1842. ostavio je o njemu sud za istoriju, kao i sve što je rekao, objašnjavajući kako Mušicki nije poznavao "ni našijeh narodnijeh pjesama, a kamo li vrijednosti njihove", a ipak se interesovao za njih. "Sam od sebe on jamačno nije na to došao, nego ili čitajući Herdera, ili po napominjanju kakvoga drugoga inostranca." Podsticaj je, dakle, literarni, izvana, po uzoru na nemački romantizam, koji se zanimao za narodno stvaralaštvo. Da je to površno interesovanje, bez unutrašnje potrebe, i razumevanja (a to znači, po Vuku, da su njegova interesovanja knjiška, primljena sa strane, čak i u onome što je najdublje naše, da Mušicki -prema tome -nije imao nikakve veze s narodom), Vuk izričito tvrdi da nijednu narodnu pesmu nije mogao do kraja saslušati: "Po svoj prilici bio je tome uzrok što se iz mladosti navikao na slavenski jezik i na misli i stihove drugijeh naroda, pa mu se ono naše sve činilo prosto i nisko, kao što je i meni samom mnogo puta govorio da ću pišući ovako narodnijem jezikom ostati do vijeka samo prostonarodni spisatelj. Kad bi Mušicki i poslije poznavao svu pravu vrijednost našijeh narodnih pjesama, onda bi on njihovijem duhom i jezikom pjevao svome narodu, a ne bi rimskijem razmjerom, za koji još ostaje pitanje da li se u nas može pjesmom nazvati, i onako mješovitim jezikom, koji upravo uzevši nije nikakav jezik". To nerazumevanje narodnih pesama i neprihvatanje narodnog jezika za Vuka je isto što i odrođenost, duhovno renegatstvo. To je bio i razlog što od Mušickog, ni od većine tadašnjih književnika, nije očekivao nikakva dobra. Zato je tako oštro sveo račune s Mušickim, jednim od retkih prijatelja, u vreme kad je bio prilično usamljen. Zbog jezika, ortografije i duha književnosti. Za Vuka je u narodnim pesmama najvažnija čistota i sladost našeg jezika. Zadatak književnika trebalo bi da bude, kaže on, da iz - narodnih pesama nauče narodni jezik i da "pjevaju njihovijem duhom". Ne objašnjavajući mnogo u čemu je taj duh, ne ulazeći u ocenu estetske vrednosti narodne pesme, zadržavajući se na perifernim pitanjima i opštim tvrdnjama (narodne pesme su "jedino i vječno ukrašenije literature"), gotovo sva Vukova pažnja okrenuta je jeziku. I prva srpska književna recenzija, na Vidakovićeva Ljubomira u Jelisiumu, 1817. g., obračun je sa protivnicima narodnog jezika. Istorija sukoba počinje 1815, kad je u Novinama srbskim objavio recenziju na Usamljenog junošu ("koju sam ja po čistom govorenju prostoga naroda napisao", kako kaže u pismu Kopitaru), obazrivo pišući o romanu: "Sadržanije ove knjige jest romantičesko; no ovaj povijestnonravoučitelni roman...sadržava u sebi dosta istini podobnu pripovijetku. On je povijesnim događajima i shodno otuda proizvedenim nravoučitelnim naukam obilan, koje su svakom nevinom srcu blagoprijatne...Sve ovo znao je g. sačinitelj slatkim štilom tako sastaviti da ga svako rado čita, osobito koji u istoričeskom prizreniju i narodnostima ljubopistvu svome hranu traži". Priznajući mu tako značaj moralno-istorijskog štiva, Vuk primećuje da u ovoj "inače voopšće izrednoj knjižici" ima mnogo nedostataka u pogledu "vnutrenje cijene vrednosti njegove, blagovkusnog kroja i sojuza časti k jednom ili dvoma glavnim namjerenijama, silnih i čistih figura, plodonosnog voobraženja (imaginacije]; karaktera lica dejstvujućeg" itd. (Ova upotreba prilično komplikovane stručne terminologije o materiji za koju Vuk nikad nije pokazivao naročito razumevanje - o strukturi, kompoziciji dela, karakteru likova itd. - u tako rano vreme, vreme Vukova učenja, svedoči da je iza Vuka u svemu stajao Kopitar.) Zato upućuje slavnog romansijera "na čitanje dobrih romana u stranim jezicima, na razmišljanje o potrebi, koncu i blagovkusnom vidu romana jednog voopšče", ali se više zadržava na jeziku u romanu. Istina, po mnogo čemu se vidi, kaže Vuk, da je pisac rođen u Srbiji, pa je imao uslova da mu jezik bude čist, ali je "odonuda u djetinjstvu izišao i tuđe jezike učeći i na njima nauke slušajući svoj pozaboravio". Pisac se mora starati koliko za stvar o kojoj piše, "toliko (ako se ne smije reći više) za čistotu i za svojstvo jezika na kome piše". A uzor mora da mu bude čisti i nepokvareni govor naroda srpskog. "Koji spisatelj srpski griješi protiv govora svog naroda, onaj griješi protiv pravila svoga jezika." Ostavljajući po strani stvar, Vuk navodi Vidakovićeva ogrešenja o narodni jezik (i mirisom ispolnenij vozduh; kosa dolga; dolžnost; ove zelene cvetmi preispreščrene livade; cvetmi posutim livadami; po verhovi lisnatih dreves zefira kolebanije; za nekoliko časov; milion milionov životnih; i bistrih preko kamenija potočićah šum? meni se im Pavlimir i dr.) i odmah postaje oštar: "Ovo je pravi gad u srpskom jeziku, i ovo bi sramota bilo čuti i od Grka koji uči srpski, a kamoli u srpskim knjigama čitati". A ovakve greške mogu se naći ne samo kod Vidakovića već svugde "u Madžarskoj po varošima". Besan na ovu recenziju, uvređen u sujeti slavnog pisca, Vidaković je odgovorio u Novinama srpskim, 1815. g., i ponovo 1817. u predgovoru Ljubomira u Jelisiumu, ne štedeći Vuka: "On isti, po mojemu u jeziku razmotreniju, da je za ono vreme spavao, bolje bi učinio neželi što je ono pisao". Neka se svako "vodi" po svome vkusu, a svoje pravilo neka Vuk zadrži za sebe. "I istinu vam, mojim čitateljem ispovedam da se ja nisam dovoljno onomu spisatelju načuditi mogao kako se on smeo usuditi onako do krovava živca našu azbuku potkresavati i onolika naša krasnjejša pismena, okolo 16, bez kojih mi ne možemo biti, izostaviti! Kako je se derznuo, velim, u ovu ljubeznu naroda našeg zenicu dirnuti!" Govoreći s visoka o Vuku, i optužujući ga za teži greh nego što je kritika njegova romana, Vidaković se obraća svojim vernim čitaocima. Zato i Vuk, u svojoj uništavajućoj recenziji, 1817. g., potpuno drukčijoj po tonu od one ranije, želi da razobliči Vidakovića upravo u očima njegovih čitatelja, ne insistirajući više na jeziku već na stvari i moralu, gde je Vidaković mislio da je neprikosnoven i neranjiv. Aludirajući na Dositeja, Vuk u toj recenziji kaže da ima oko četrdeset godina kako smo počeli srpski pisati, i za to vreme ne samo da nismo napredovali "nego smo toliko udarili natrag da bi nam trebalo jošt 40 godina da dođemo na ono mjesto gdje smo prije bili". Naši pisci pišu kako im na um padne. "Kako koji zareže pero da piše, on već odmah počne misliti kako će jezik popravljati, a ne kako će ga učiti; zato je gotovo svakog našeg spisatelja prva knjiga bolja od druge, druga od treće itd." Ovo zlo toliko se uvrežilo da ga neće nestati sve dok ne počnemo jedan drugog pred svetom "neprijateljski recenzirati i kritizirati". Istina, tako će se ponekad osramotiti pisac, ponekad recenzent, ponekad obojica, ali narod i literatura uvek će dobiti ("a koji se trude za narod, zašto bi se žalili i osramotili kašto njegove polze radi?", kaže Vuk ironično). Tako će i naši spisatelji početi jednom misliti i sumnjati o onome što pišu, "znajući da će za svaku riječ odgovarati pred svijetom". Na taj način su Nemci, Francuzi, Talijani i Englezi usavršili svoju literaturu, i samo u Nemačkoj ima deset novina "koje samo knjige recenziraju". A poznato je da se rđavi pisci boje recenzenata, i tuže se na njih, u svojim predgovorima. (To je direktna aluzija na Vidakovića, koji se u predgovorima svojih knjiga tuži na Vuka; prema tome, Vidaković se, kao rđav i slab pisac, boji recenzenata.) A dobri pisci ne samo da se ne boje recenzenata nego ih i izazivaju da ih recenziraju kako god hoće, "pa ako koji što pametnije i bolje dokaže, oni prime s radosti; ako li počne ludovati, a oni mu se siti nasmiju, pa mir". Koje naše pisce recenzirati? -pita Vuk, zapinjući luk da izbaci strelicu: "Mi velimo one koji najviše pišu, i koji čine (zaista ili po mneniju njihovom) kao neku epohu u literaturi; i zato smo 1815. godine počeli od g. Vidakovića". U svakoj knjizi gleda se na dve stvari, na stvar o kojoj se piše i na jezik kojim se piše. U pogledu predstavljanja stvari ne može se od svakoga očekivati ("osobito sad kod nas") da bude klasični spisatelj, ali jezik može i mora znati svaki pisac. "Zato smo u prvoj recenziji srpskoj govorili samo o jeziku." Ali g. Vidaković ne dopušta da se progovori o stvari, nego se predstavlja kao srpski Viland ili Gete. "Zato moramo sad početi od stvari; ali je opet mi nećemo kritizirati, nego ćemo nakratko pripoviđeti što se nalazi u ovoj moralnoj povesti, pa neka čitatelji sami sude (samo ćemo ih mi gdješto opomenuti)." U fusnoti Vuk primećuje da će to biti vrlo teško, "zašto u njoj ima sedamdeset i sedam predmeta", i zato će se on zadržati samo na onome što je najvažnije. Iznoseći soderžanije po glavama, (po častima), Vuk uglavnom ukazuje na nelogičnosti, nepoznavanje geografije, nemotivisanost radnje, proizvoljnosti svake vrste, insistirajući na pedantnom nabrajanju faktografskih grešaka, načinom koji nije nimalo vešt (u beskraj se nižu rečenice: kako je ovo, kako je ono), ali pogodnim za diskvalifikaciju. Polazeći od zahteva istorijske, geografske i druge tačnosti, prigovara Vidakoviću što svoga junaka šalje za jednu noć da dođe iz Hercegovine na Moravu, propraćajući sve primere podrugljivim i veoma grubim primedbama, npr.: "to samo onaj može reći koji niti misli šta govori, niti zna o čemu govori"; što je Ljubomir rekao da je prodao neku zemlju za 5000 dukata ("da li ovdje Ljubomir ne laže štogod: u početku četrnaestog stoljetija mogao je čovek kupiti pola Hercegovine, ako se prodavala, za pet hiljada dukata, a on nije ni selo prodao, nego kaže da je to uzeo samo za neku zemlju "); što je Ljubomir "klekao pred ikonostasom", moleći se bogu ("Valjada je bio šokac: zašto mi ne klečimo kad se molimo bogu"); što junaci romana piju ujutro kavu ("To je bilo oko polovine četrnaestog stoljetija, a kava je prvi put donešena u Evropu 1652. godine, -tako poslije 300 godina"); ismejava i ličnost francuskog filozofa, koji je znao srpski "no pokvareno" ("Nije mogao pokvarenije znati nego dekoji naš spisatelj"). Parmenion je "pri svoj njegovoj nauki budala..." ("Nije čudo što je budala: zašto kažu da ima i više profesora i učitelja takvih budala." To je gruba aluzija na Vidakovića, koji je bio učitelj i profesor). Melisa kaže Svetozaru da nije htela ući u sobu zato što je mladić bio sam. ("To je nalik na ono što pripovijedaju kako je vozio kum kumu na kolima, pa kad su nastupili u šumu, onda kuma rekne: "Ustavide kume kola da osiječem prut. -Što će ti prut, kumo? -Da se branim od tebe da me ne...") Kći Nikole Bučina pobegne s voljenim mladićem i venčaju se u nekom selu. ("I to je bila poštena djevojka, pravoga srpskoga karaktera!"). Ljubomir priča "hercegovačke lude običaje" u svatovima: "Ovdje moramo kazati", veli Vuk, narogušen zbog nepoštovanja svetinje narodnih običaja "da je Ljubomir pravi magarac i bezobrazna budala. Zar mu je malo što bunca i luduje u drugim stvarima, koje pokazuju njegovu magareću pamet, nego se meša i u običaje narodne i u svetinju.Koliko Vidaković nije poštovao narodne svetinje, vidi se i po tome kako je naslikao lik Kraljevića Marka (u Ljubomiru u Jelisiumu), dajući grotesknu sliku. -Glava mu je zamašna, prostak je, a ni otac mu nije bolji, "neće da se uči", za nauk nije sposoban, ne zna ništa, sem turski, a i to je naučio služeći sultana, pijanica: "on pije, gospodine, pije kao guja", "prost i tup", nezgrapno se ponaša, govori koješta, smešan je prema drugim uglađenim mladićima "od mode" Govoreći o tome u svojoj studiji Milovan Vidaković (Beograd, 1934), Pavle Popović kaže indignirano: "Gospode Bože! Kakve su ovo budalaštine!" -"Ja ću i da razumem još da se u Vidakovićevo vreme i ranije o Marku nije uvek mislilo kako mi danas mislimo. Reljković ga, to znamo, zamišlja rđavo, kao čoveka "koji nije zaslužio slave". Rajić ga karakteriše kao "silnago nahalnika i nepodlago pijanicu, krome pročih bestudiji". Skolarić... kaže s podsmehom: "Marko Kraljević bi se po svoj prilici junački nasmejao bio, čujući da se Serbi... o nekakvom prosveštenju peku (staraju)." Čak Milutinović, i to docnije, govori pogrdno o Marku, u Diki Crnogorskoj, npr. on kaže (III, 8): :Marko pio i pamet ispio, :Ja mnim pjan je on i poginuo... ... Što i Vidaković nije pošao za Vukom? ("Iz Vukovih zbiraka izići će docnije ona simpatična slika Markova kako je mi svi danas shvatamo.") ... Suviše, neka i nije pošao za Vukom, -za običnom pameću da je pošao, pa ne bi naslikao ovakvog Marka. Tako komično i neskladno nije ga slikao ni jedan od onih koji ga ne vole, ni Rajić, ni Solarić, ni Milutinović...Mi smo dosad videli da Vidaković govori koješta, ali je ovde -izvinite za izraz... počeo i da bleji. I što se i doticao istorije kad je ovako nejasno predstavlja." Vuk nije govorio o ovome, jer se o Marku priča u trećem delu romana (a Vuk je pisao samo o prva dva dela), i eto, kao da P. Popović naknadno govori i u njegovo ime, ogorčen najviše zbog nepoštovanja narodnih svetinja, i otuda sud o Vidakoviću da je pisac "detinje pameti". Ovakove bljuvotine da dođu slučajno u ruke Dobrovskome u Pragu, Šiškovu i Rumjancovu u Petersburg... oni bi mislili da su to zaista srpski običaji...A ako se u Bačkoj ili u Srijemu i popnu kašto na kuću, šta je Ljubomiru za to? Bi li bio bolji kad se to ne bi događalo... Šta li mu smeta što Srblji po običaju slave svoga sveca, krsno ime, i vesele se uz mesojede i igraju? Vid'la žaba gdje se konji kuju, pa i ona digla nogu. Tako i nas Ljubomir, valjda je čuo gdje Dositej i Reljković (i još gdjekoji) viču na običaje narodne, a nije znao rasuditi da su oni u tome svi ludovali". Kao i u Rječniku, Vuk ovde govori o svojim patrijarhalnim shvatanjima, suprotnim od racionalističkih, izričito tvrdeći da su svakom narodu najsvetije tri stvari: zakon, jezik i običaji, po tome su narodi bliski i po tome se među sobom razlikuju. Kad narod izgubi te svetinje, on gubi i svoje ime, jer gubi svoja autentična svojstva. I evo Vukovog "veruju", koje pokazuje koliko je Vuk neverovatno komplikovana ličnost, napredna kad ruši stari društveni red i zahteva poznavanje prava naroda da se afirmiše kao stvaralačka snaga u društvu i politici, konzervativna kad prihvata i brani sva verovanja i predrasude patrijarhalnog seljaštva (što je izazvalo Skerlića da se onako oštro odupre Vukovim idejama): "I šta bismo dobili s tim ako bi narod prestao slaviti sveca, o Božiću ložiti badnjake, prostirati slamu, mirbožiti se, brati ivanjsko cveće, držati zavetine i nositi krste i litije itd.". "Kad bi to, velimo, sve prestao narod činiti, šta bi počeo mjesto toga? Volovi mogu biti bez ovakovih stvari, ali ljudi ne mogu; to znaju, i znali su svagda, svi pravi filozofi, ali ne znaju ovakovi ludi reformatori." Roman Milovana Vidakovića, građanskog pisca, pod znatnim uticajem prosvetiteljskih ideja, bio je za Vuka zgodna prilika da iskali svoj gnev protiv ideja evropskog racionalizma koje znače opasnost za samosvojnost narodnog bića. Recenzija kipti od ironičnih primedaba (u zagradama), ponekad opravdanih, često nepravednih: -Ala razumije čovjek fiziku! -Šteta što i danas ne pjevaju slavuji uz berbu nego samo u proljeće! -Pametno momče i učtivo! -To je nešto nalik na stidljivu kurvicu. -To je ono što pripovijedaju: sve veliš al nećeš. -Morao je biti nekakav vjetrenjak i budala. -To je učtivost! -To je moral! -Sve su to stari običaji srpski, nego ne znamo u kakvom su pljesnivom njemačkom romanu sačuvani. -Zašto nam nije g. sočinitelj istolkovao šta znači to? -Po kome to obrascu i pravilu babe Smiljane? -Poznaje čovjek mjesta o kojima piše! U Hercegovini su poznate kolesnice kao u Beču samari! -G. sočinitelj i njegov Svetozar misle da je već to najveće i savršeno prosveščenije kad čovjek ne vjeruje da ima duhova! -Nešto se ovom našem g. sočinitelju sve vrti po glavi klečanje kao da je sav svoj vijek proveo s djecom u školi; ili kao da je mlogo čitao stare njemačke romane itd. Odustajući od namere da traži "ono što mora biti u pravom romanu, jer će g. sočinitelj reći, kao u odgovoru na prvu recenziju, da je on najviše pazio na moral, a u roman da se upuštao samo koliko mu je dopuštao blagoobrazni karakter naroda našega", Vuk kaže da će gledati samo ono što pisac u predgovoru obećava, tj. stare običaje srpske i blagoobrazni karakter naroda našega. I prepušta čitaocima da sami sude da li je ono moral "što su Melisi govorili roditelji da se uda za Parmeniona, pa će on umrijeti i ona se poslije može s novcima lasno udati za mlada muža"; je li moral što Pelopida udešava da se njena sinovica sastane sa Svetozarem? Je li moral "što Ljubomir kaže za djecu kako će se razlikovati od ljudi prostoga roda"? Jesu li stari srpski običaji da momak ide s roditeljima da prosi devojku, da devojke hodaju s momcima ispod ruke i razgovaraju o ljubavi, da momci kleče pred devojkama i devojke pred momcima, da žene drže dojkinje; da li su se Srbi u vreme Dušanovo pozdravljali: "Imam li čest ovde pozdraviti g. N.? Na službi, ja sam. Drago mi je, na službi vašim blagorodijam" itd. ("Ili može biti da je sva srpska narodnost -Nationalität -i svi stari običaji kad se iznese hladno pečenje s belim lukom, mlad sir, suvo meso, pogača, čutura ili tikva ili kondir vina, čutura paline; kad povrve čaše od ruke do ruke i kad se počnu kuckati; kad produže vrijeme pri čaši vina i s nogu za srećna puta ispiju po nekolike itd.") Pored kritike prikazivanja narodnog života u idiličnom štimungu i sa operetskim rekvizitima, uočljivo je da se Vuk zgraža nad građanskim moralom i običajima, koje je Vidaković preneo u daleku prošlost, i tobože postavlja pitanja, da bi sve to odbacio. Pitanja pljušte kao grad, kao udarci, ironična, podrugljiva, potcenjivačka, s intonacijom koja ne ostavlja mogućnosti za sumnju i kolebanje a najmanje za milost, seljački visprena, ili i knjiška (kad u ovom lucidnom laičkom tekstu sasvim neočekivano naiđemo na Aristotelovu misao, što kod Vuka zvuči sasvim strano, da u pravom romanu "predstavlja se čovek kao što jest, i kao što bi trebalo da bude", setićemo se Belićeve reči, da je teško ustanoviti gde prestaje Vuk a gde počinje Kopitar), i Vidaković je do krvava živca potkresan, i sve njegovo je dovedeno u pitanje. Ne naročito dostojanstvenim načinom m suviše fer, ali veoma efikasno: ovo nemilosrdno podsmevanje deluje ubitačno. Odgovarajući na zajedljivo pitanje Vidakovićevo, "koji su to romani po vkusu recenzenta", Vuk pominje zaista dobre romane (koliko puta se moramo setiti Kopitara!) -Geteova Vertera, Lesažova Žil Blaza, Goldsmitova Vekfildskog sveštenika, Fildingova Tom Džonsa, Sternova Šendija i dr., ali tim ozbiljnim nabrajanjem priprema poraznu rečenicu, preporučujući Vidakoviću da, umesto tih velikih dela, "uzme najgori njemački roman koji već ni sluškinje ne čitaju, pa će vidjeti da je pametnije pisan nego njegov Ljubomir". Tako izgleda Vukovo "samo gdješto opomenuti"! U stvari, to upoređivanje namenjeno je sujeti čitalaca za koje nije baš velika čast da čitaju romane gore i od najgorih nemačkih, što ih ni sluškinje ne čitaju. Ali je i udarac Vidakoviću i njemu sličnima koji najviše pišu i "koji čine (zaista ili po mnjeniju njihovom) kao neku epohu u literaturi". Jer, Vidaković, koji misli da čini kao neku epohu (nije teško osetiti ironiju ovog narodskog kao), "na mnogo mjesta ne zna šta govori nego bunca kao baba u bolesti i pravi magarcima svoje čitatelje, ili sebe samoga". Iz svega toga, kaže Vuk, moramo zaključiti (ne: možemo, već: moramo, po snazi činjenica) "da g. V. ne zna ni istorije, ni geografije, ni logike, ni poezije, ni retorike, niti zna šta je moral, ni stid, ni učtivost, niti poznaj karaktera naroda našega, ni ništa". Ova recenzija, jedna od najbezobzirnijih u našoj književnosti uopšte, malo govori o književnim kvalitetima romana, i ta dimenzija, Vuku prilično strana i izvan njegova interesovanja, apsolvirana je u nekoliko opštih rečenica. Vuk kritikuje moral, nepoznavanje narodnog života, tuđe literarne uticaje, neumerenost piščeve fantazije, ogrešenje o faktografsku tačnost, napokon jezik, u kojem ima dosta slavjanskih reči i oblika. Osporivši mu ma kakvu vrednost, deklasirajući ga potpuno, recenzija je nanela mnogo štete Vidakovićevom renomeu, što se vidi i iz njegovog odgovora, u septembru 1817. u Novinama srpskim, gde se osvrće na Vukovu "porugu", ali moli svoje čitaoce, "ljubitelje čtenija", da se na to ne osvrću, jer će on Vuku lako odgovoriti. "Ono se jasno vidi da je on iz same pakosti protiv mene delo moje pred s s vetom sgnusiti i čitatelem jego omraziti, sledovatelno da bi sotim i moje pero iz ruke mi izbio, no uzdam se u Boga da niti će on što u pervom niti u vtorom uspeti: svetilnik bo sa svećom, nek on i pod krevet mete, on će opet svetliti." Zaista, za nesrećnog Vidakovića mogli bismo reći njegovom rečenicom "da je za ono vreme spavao, bolje bi učinio neželi što je ono pisao". Ovakva nespretna odbrana dala je novi materijal Vuku da ga ismeje, i kao što znamo, ništa -pa ni njegovo uzdanje u boga -nije ga spaslo od onog čega se bojao: ljubitelji čtenija su ga listom napuštali, i prvi srpski romansijer pisao je očajničke pozive na pretplatu koja nije stizala. (On sam ostavio je svedočanstvo o tome, pišući da mu se na oglas "veoma malo prenumerantov pokaza".) Na Vidakovićev odgovor Vuk je odmah napisao "Mali odvraćak na mali odgovor g. Vidakovića", i štampao ga u sledećem broju Srpskih novina. (Karakteristična je dinamika i brzina Vukova reagovanja: nekad nije odgovarao dugo, godinama; nekad je odvraćao odmah, ne gubeći ni časa, ponavljajući udarce u kratkom razmaku. Bila je to neponovljiva veština u pronalaženju pravog trenutka i najefikasnijeg načina, koja je uvek donosila uspeh: Vuk ne zna za promašaj.) Ton odvraćka je nemilosrdan. Uočivši slabe tačke protivnikove, Vuk proširuje jaz između njega i njegovih čitalaca, kojima laska hvaleći njihov ukus i razum, i ismejavajući pisca priteranog uza zid svojim vlastitim slabostima i strahom da mu se ne bi pero iz ruke izbilo. Na Vidakovićevu molbu čitaocima da ne gledaju na recenziju, Vuk kaže: "To se može kazati samo djeci, i ljudma koje držimo za budale, a pametne ljude, po zakonima razuma i blagonravija, treba ostaviti njihovom razumu: pa će oni sami naći i poznati što valja, što li ne valja". A onda se dohvata nespretne Vidakovićeve metafore, i služeći se njome kao batinom, udara neštedimice, ironizirajući ga što "gradi sebe svjetilnikom (ispod kreveta) i poludnevnim suncem". Pametan čovek bi se stideo, veli Vuk, kad bi ovo i neko drugi rekao za njega, a kamoli da on sam za sebe to kaže. Na obećanje Vidakovićevo da će uskoro i lako odgovoriti Vuku, Vuk kaže da bi pametnije učinio da je najpre odgovorio, pa posle štampao poziv na pretplatu za novo delo. Ovako, može neko pomisliti da će mu "sav odgovor biti onako lud i lažljiv kao Svetozareve godine" (aluzija na jednu Vidakovićevu grešku u romanu). Što Vidaković tvrdi da je svetilnik, koji će i pod krevetom svetliti, -"Našto svjetilnik pod krevetom? Neće li se zapaliti krevet pa izgoreti kuća? Neka g. V. u svojoj kući metne svjetilnik pod krevet, ali neka najprije načini kuću daleko od drugih ljudi". Vidakovićevo tumačenje teksta iz knjige arhimandrita Kengelca "da svi koji knjige ne pišu slavenski, nego srpski kako sirječ što nam i babe govore, pišu po pravilam babe Smiljane" (što je, mislim, sasvim tačno), Vuk je dočekao na nož. Nazivajući Vidakovića G. Svjetilnik, G. Svjetilnik ispod kreveta, kaže mu da je to laž i da Kengelac nije tako mislio. Ako G. Svjetilnik ne veruje, neka pita g. Kengelca, pa ako "g. Kengelac reče da je on tako mislio, onda će on vidjeti kako ćemo mi braniti srpski jezik i od g. Kengelca, kao i od njega". U stvari, baba Smiljana je "velika gospođa koja drži školu slaveno-serbskago jezika. Njezina se škola tim slavi što se u nju odrasli i učeni ljudi primaju, i što je baba Smiljana tako dobra i milostiva gospođa da kod nje nema druge ni treće klase, nego su svi eminensi odlični". "Laže na očigledce", "koji će đavo čitati trideset lista...ludovanja i neprilične laži", "kako se barem ne stidi drugih ljudi", "ako razumije g. Svjetilnik šta to znači" -tako Vuk govori o Vidakoviću, uništavajući ga do kraja. Odakle ova oštrina, ova hladna egzekucija? Jer Vuk sigurno ne bi ovako postupio morala i stvari radi, ma koliko se u tome razilazio s Vidakovićem. Razlog je u dubokoj razlici shvatanja o društvu i narodu, što je naročito došlo do izražaja u shvatanju o jeziku. Vidaković je o jeziku mislio isto kao i svi protivnici Vukovi. Kuvarički jezik, govorio je, ne može biti književni; prosti svet, bez ikakva znanja, ne može služiti za uzor učenim ljudima. On se, kao i Mušicki, oduševljavao Dositejem odbijajući sve jezičke izmene koje bi išle dalje do Dositeja. ("Tko ne čita rado blaženog Dositeja našeg? i malo i veliko, i staro i mlado, ohotno i s uslaždenijem dela njegova čita i polzuje se: poneže svak razume što mu se u knjigi njegovoj kaže."). To je, u stvari, jezik kojim je počeo pisati Zaharije Orfelin (u Slavenoserbskom magazinu, 1768) kad je "po-serbski upravljao", mešajući ruski i ruskocrkveni, "tako da je Zaharija Orfelin tvorac slaveno-serbskog jezika koji docnije Milovan Vidaković, polazeći s druge tačke gledišta, hoće da ga popularizuje" (Al. Belić: Vukova borba za srpski književni jezik..., "Prosveta", Beograd, 1948). Belić navodi i tekst memoara Teodora Jankovića Mirijevskog upućenog caru Josifu 6. decembra 1781. g. o crkvenom, građanskom i prostonarodnom jeziku: "Najzanimljivije je i najvažnije njegovo mišljenje o građanskom jeziku (Von der Ovilsprache), tako da ću ga izneti u potpunom prevodu: 'Slovenski građanski jezik (Civilsprahe) -to je vrsta dijalekta koji upotrebljava u pismu i govoru inteligentniji...deo nacionalista, kulturniji... i prosvećeniji ... ljudi koji znaju gramatiku. Taj jezik upotrebljavaju naše mitropolitske i episkopske kancelarije, njihovi konzistorijski sudovi i uopšte sva prosvećenija duhovna i svetovna lica u svome opštenju. On je čistiji negoli prostonarodni govor, ali je takođe jednostavniji i razumljiviji negoli crkveni jezik'..." (A. Belić, isto delo.) Prema primerima koje Janković navodi, to izgleda ovako: Crkveni jezik: O ježe ouslыщati Bogou glasъ molenia naљego i pomilovati nы; Građanski: Da bi Bog glas moleniю naљego uslišal i nas pomiloval; Prostonarodni: Da bi Bog glas našega moleniю čuo i nas pomilovao. U tom građanskom slavenoserbskom jeziku je "crkveni jezik samo unekoliko posrbljen". "To je bio, verovatno, jezik koji se počeo širiti u građanskim redovima i o kojem mitropolit Stratimirović s takvim oduševljenjem govori Dositeju Obradoviću u svom pismu od 1805. godine." Mitropolit smatra da srpski književnik treba da piše onim jezikom koji se približava slovenskom, jezikom prosvećenih ljudi. "Iz ovoga se sad već sasvim jasno vidi", kaže Belić, "da je građanski jezik ono što se početkom XIX veka nazivalo slavenoserbskim jezikom. Ova ideja, da mešoviti jezik, i to nejednako mešoviti jezik, građanskih vojvođanskih staleža zaslužuje da postane književnim jezikom, našim, ističe iz uverenja, koje je bilo krajem XVIII veka duboko usađeno, da je ruskocrkveni jezik naš stari, najčistiji slovenski jezik...S druge strane, kako su od 80-tih godina XVIII veka austriske vlasti tražile da prostonarodni ili ilirski jezik, koji se upotrebljavao u književnosti katoličkog dela naših naroda, postane našim književnim jezikom, jasno je bilo za naše duhovne vlasti da se u tome...krila potajna namera da se osnaži uticaj katoličanstva na naše sugrađane ili da se stvori mogućnost za taj uticaj, pa je i to smatrano kao prepad na našu crkvu." Zato su Janković i docnije Stratimirović uporno nastojali da se narodnom jeziku dade značaj žargona, kojim se treba služiti kad se obraćamo prostom puku, a književni jezik može da bude samo slavenoserbski, "koji se približavao osobinama slovenskog ili našeg starog najčistijeg jezika". Tako je ruskocrkveni, kao jezik obrazovanih klasa, zamenjen građanskim slavenoserbskim jezikom, čiji će najznačajniji predstavnik -"pod neposrednim uticajem i sa punom pomoću St. Stratimirovića" - biti Milovan Vidaković. Njegovo mišljenje o jeziku potpuno se slaže s tom idejom zvaničnih predstavnika vojvođanskih vlasti. On kaže: "Nigdi mi predel zemle nećemo najti, gde bi narod tako čisto, i tako pravilno, i po gramatiki govorio, da bi njegov dialekt za književni jezik uzeti mogli. Serbin u oni strana mnoge reči ružno, kako gođ i mi, izgovara, koje Knjigopisac treba da ispravi". Tako ćemo stvoriti "pravi serbski jezik i priznati treba, da se naš stari jezik serbski veoma malo ot slavenskog razlikovao". (Citirano u savremenoj transkripciji). Tako je slavenoserbski jezik trebalo da postane i odbrana od narodnog jezika, "koji je bio tako zgodan most za katoličku propagandu". Dositejeve misli o jeziku potpuno su se, na reči, u teoriji, razlikovale od Stratimirovićevih. Dositej je za prostonarodni jezik, jezik seljaka, kojih je najviše, a taj jezik razumeju i svi ostali. Pisati ma kojim drugim jezikom nekorisno je. Budućnost koja se javlja, zahteva da se narodu da više znanja, više prosvećenosti, da bi mogao zauzeti dostojno mesto među drugim narodima. Zato je neophodna upotreba opštenarodnog. jezika. Ali, za razliku od tih teoretskih osnova, jezik kojim se Dositej služi veoma je blizak građanskom, slavenoserbskom, zbog čega su i Stratimirović i Vidaković i ostali slavenoserbi o Dositeju govorili s velikim uvaženjem, jer je taj jezik, bez obzira na dobre namere Dositejeve i njegova opredeljivanja za opštenarodni jezik, praktično mogao da bude brana narodnom jeziku. To je osnovni razlog što je taktički bilo neminovno srušiti Milovana Vidakovića, glavnog predstavnika te struje, da bi se srušilo ako ne glavno uporište, koje je za Vuka bilo ipak nedostižno, a ono glavni eksponent Stratimirovićev. (Ovde, i uvek, možemo videti koliko su politički razlozi važni u pitanjima jezika.) Vukova kritika je imala velikog odjeka. Mada je u njoj narušena tradicionalna pristojnost urbaniteta XVIII veka (P. Pavlović), koji su svi pisci poštovali, ona je izvršila veliki uticaj. "Ovde", piše Dimitrije Frušić Vuku, "čitatelji slogove tvoje pamte i snjima Vidakovića osuždavaju po pravdi." Mušicki: "Napadoste na siromaha Ljubomirova vođu! Ala su čudni ercegovački udarci! Strašno je pasti v ruki Ercegovca!"I drugi pišu slično. Naravno, kritika je uticala i na čitaoce. Sve ih je manje, Vidaković sam priznaje da su Vuk i Davidović "s onom kritikom sila meni škodili, pohulivši i obeskusivši narodu našemu dela moja; ja za toliko godina knjige raspačati nisam mogao". O tom sporu rečeno je u Novinama serbskim 1818: "Recenzija na g. Vidakovića Ljubomira prva i druga čast satrla je dosadašnji tzv. slavenoserpski pisanja način, i po svoj prilici trijumfirala nad njim; on ima još i sad revnosni no slabo logičeski branitelja". (Ova nepotpisana beleška verovatno je Davidovićeva.) Mitropolit Stratimirović se veoma naljutio na tu kritiku i na te "blevotine" i rekao: "A, Boga ti, šta ti naši novinari luduju!" (po svedočenju samog Vidakovića). Ali Vidaković je likvidiran kao pisac, živi prilično teško potucajući se po raznim mestima kao privatni učitelj, a kritika je sve nemilosrdnija prema njemu (Šafarik, 1833, kaže za njega da je mnogopisac, a za njegove romane da su jalovi, ali je osiroteli pisac ostao uporan u svojim shvatanjima. "Ja se volim i pisanja ostaviti nego da pišem sasvim prosto i seoski." I: "Nemojte slavenski prezirati jezik", 1833. U toj raspri između Vuka i Vidakovića arbitrirao je"patrijarh i otac slavistike, uvaženi češki naučnik Dobrovski, i to je, u naučnom pogledu, možda najvažniji momenat u svemu. Na Vidakovićevu molbu da presudi (u sukobu s Vukom to je bio njegov jedini mudar i spretan potez), Dobrovski, postavljajući pitanje da li u književnosti treba da bude Dorfsprache ili eine edlere Sprache, kaže: "Meni se ne dopada da se Srbi spuste do seljačkog jezika. Mora biti i otmenijeg jezika za uzvišenije predmete. Valjalo bi, idući srednjim putem, stvoriti stilus medius ("srednji slog"), koji bi se približavao i starom crkvenom i delimice i razgovornom jeziku". (Citirano prema Beliću i u njegovu prevodu.) Arbitriranje je ispalo u korist Vidakovića i slavenoserbskog jezika. Dobrovski je nesumnjivi autoritet, i njegovo mišljenje se nije moglo lako odbaciti. Pavle Popović, u svojoj studiji o Vidakoviću, kaže da je to mišljenje Dobrovskoga veoma uznemirilo Vuka i Kopitara, i oni mu pišu nekoliko pisama, moleći ga da izmeni svoj sud, ali Dobrovski odbija. Tada Vuk (verovatno zajedno s Kopitarem) napiše obazriv i taktičan odgovor, da ne bi povredio slavnog naučnika, u kojem duhovito primećuje da je mišljenje Dobrovskoga "pola protiv nas, a sve protiv njega", Vidakovića. Da Dobrovski, veli Vuk, posedi barem jednu godinu u Rudniku, i on bi sam rekao da treba pisati onako "kao što govore Srblji po selima". "Mi ne znamo da li bi se moglo kazati ikakvim srednjim slogom što ljepše i blagorodnije, nego srpskim seljačkim jezikom. Mi mislimo samo da su misli proste, a da jezik ne može biti prost." (Prema Vuku, narodni jezik uvek savršeno izražava misao i svest jednog vremena; on se uvek prilagođava promenama u mišljenju, prati ih, postaje, u procesu spontanog kolektivnog stvaranja: kod svih naroda "kad se počelo ljepše misliti, onda su i jezici ljepši postali"; kad narod oseti potrebu za rečima koje izražavaju apstrakcije, višu organizaciju misli i sl., on će ih i stvoriti itd.) Vuka praktičara, velikog reformatora, koji je našao jednostavan i efikasan izlaz iz obamrlosti u kojojsu bili jezik i književnost, nije naročito interesovala principijelna, teoretska strana tog pitanja, već praktična kulturno-društvena: umesto tankog sloja crkvene hijerarhije i prosvećenog građanstva, koji je stvorio i branio ekskluzivni veštački jezik, on se zalagao za široku, demokratsku osnovu, za učešće celog naroda, seljačkog njegovog dela prvenstveno, i za njegov živi jezik. Mišljenje Dobrovskog je u principu nesumnjivo tačno. Potvrdio je to i A. Belić ("Ja mislim da je Dobrovski u izvesnom smislu pravilno mislio. On je znao da nema književnoga jezika koji bi se potpuno poklapao sa narodnim jezikom. On je uvek nešto arhaičniji, baš zato što je na pismu utvrđen, što se ono što je jednom zabeleženo tradicionalno prenosi na nova pokolenja." On je i bogatiji, jer "otmenije, uzvišenije misli" dovode do diferenciranja književnog jezika i stila od razgovornog). Ali to važi za razvijenije jezike i literature, sa određenim kontinuitetom razvitka. Za Vukovo vreme, da bi se osigurala autentična narodna osnova, makar i sa sužavanjem mogućnosti izražavanja, ostalo je jedino da se uzme narodni jezik naših središnjih oblasti, veoma bogat u domenu svoga interesovanja, pažljivo brušen i izgrađivan u dugom životu narodnih umotvorina, istinski lepih i sugestivnih. Sve drugo moglo bi da bude pogubno za budućnost jezika i kulture. Književnici ne misle jednako o jeziku, veli Vuk, "jedni kažu da treba pisati upravo slavenski, a narodni jezik ostaviti sasvijem, kao pokvaren, svinjarski i govedarski jezik...a drugi, kojijeh ima najviše, kažu da ne treba upravo ni slavenski ni srpski, nego da narodni jezik treba popravljati, i pisati mješovito, da se približava k slavenskom i da se gradi književni jezik (zašto oni misle da su književni jezici ostalijeh naroda načinjeni, a ne mogu da razumiju da su svi narodi počeli pisati onijem jezikom, kao što govore orači i kopači, svinjari i govedari, pa kad se počelo ljepše misliti, onda-su i jezici ljepši postali)". Ne može, dakle, biti ni govora o popravljanju narodnog jezika, pogotovu prema slavenskom, jer je veza između starog slavenskog i slavenosrpskog prekinuta, i svako popravljanje, kao i mešanje, bilo bi samo dalje kvarenje. Zato ne može biti govora ni o srednjem slogu. Jedini čist jezik je narodni, prostonarodni, seljački, neiskvaren knjigama i tuđim uticajima, izgrađivan i bogaćen vekovima, nikad ukinut ili osporen. Istorijski, prema postojećem stanju, i praktično, prema nasušnoj potrebi početka, Vukovo mišljenje je tačno i delotvorno: mada je započinjalo od sužene baze, ono je pružalo mogućnost osvežavanja i bogaćenja jezika u sklopu i u zavisnosti od opšteg narodnog razvoja. Treći značajni protivnik Vukov je Jovan Hadžić (odnosno Miloš Svetić, kako se nazvao u književnosti). Koliko su Vukovi udarci bili teški a njegove presude besprizivne, vidi se možda najbolje po crnoj slavi koja prati Hadžića i danas, stoleće i nekoliko decenija nakon sukoba s Vukom, koji je počeo 1837, iako je Hadžić, kao predsednik Matice srpske, delovao protiv Vuka i ranije, sugerišući i podstičući mnoge napade na Vuka i njegovu reformu, naročito pravopisnu. Te godine napisao je Sitnice jezikoslovne u kojima je "načelno i pristojno" (kako kaže Miraš Kićović u svojoj studiji o Hadžiću) kritikovao Vukovu ortografiju. Vuk je odgovorio 1839. Bio je to, po Vukovu običaju, strašan obračun, "žestok i nemilosrdan". Evo kraja Vukova odgovora, posle kritike Hadžićeva jezika: "Kod ovakvijeh pogrješaka g. bi Svetić u drugijeh naroda bio između najgorijeh spisatelja (kakovijeh i nema u naroda koji literaturu imaju), no u nas je, nesrećom, opet između prvijeh, jer ih ima i mnogo gorijeh od njega; i tako se po pravdi za njega može reći: on, kao današnji srpski spisatelj, zna dosta; ali prema onome što misli i o čemu bi rad druge uvjeriti da zna, on ne zna ništa; i kad ne bi drugo ništa znao bolje od srpskoga jezika i od etimologije, on bi u učenome svijetu bio pravi fušer i šarlatan". Ta nepoštedna reč bila je ubojni metak i sahrana jedne veličine, posmrtni govor "najučenijem, najviđenijem i najuticajnijem članu" Matice srpske. Vukovo mišljenje o Hadžiću, ostavljeno za potomstvo, potvrđeno je i učvršćeno satiričnom pesmom Branka Radičevića Put. Poznato je kako se Branko krvavo narugao Matici, matičarima, odadžijama,a najgore Jovanu Hadžiću. "Ja stvorenje spazi bućoglavo", kaže Branko za Hadžića; u naručje stegao dve-tri muze, koje se uzalud otimaju i zovu u pomoć, ali "detić jogunaste ćudi", nosi ih, jadne, ne osvrćući se na njihovo zapomaganje, i već je u jami: :Ta sred one tmine ponajveće, :T''mine, brate, svoje carevine.'' Parodirajući Hadžićevu pesmu Moja muza, Radičević kaže kako Hadžić stade bumbarati: :Blago meni sa mnom muze rade :Po vazdan su oko mene mlade, :Znoj mi taru, po čelu miluju, :Svojom pesmom trudna uspavljuju, :Sa mnom paje a na mojim grudim, :Pa se bude kad se i ja budim.U Odgovoru na Sitnice jezikoslovne Vuk navodi celu Hadžićevu pesmu, da bi čitaoci "mogli vidjeti kako to g. Svetić govori": Moja muza :Verna muza naslonila nežne glave krotak lik, :Na prsi mi pala mila, boravila sladak san. :Tiho, tiho, neka spava; umoru je pokoj slast... :Kad se muza probudila, u bašču je šetala, :Rosom je se jutra mila, ruže cvetak uzbrala, :Da njom s čela znoj mi utre... itd. (Pesmu navodim u savremenoj transkripciji.) Ispod pesme je Vukov komentar: "Može biti da na sujetu g. Svetića niko nije mogao načiniti priličnije satire od ove koju je on sa svojom muzom sebi načinio. Kad čovjek dobro misleći ove njegove i muzine riječi pročita (npr. kako muza govori da je: ,Caru Francu venac plela, dižuć' Srbma čuvstva žar; svog jezika tanke žile srbskoj braći javila', itd. -M. S.) mora kazati da je muzakratkoumnija i bezobraznija od svoga ljubimca; i tako g. Svetić u svemu ovome ništa istinitije nije kazao nego da je ovo njegova muza". Možda je ovo Vukovo ismejavanje - Vuk čak pominje i reč satira -podstaklo Branka da parodira tu istu pesmu u Putu. Onda dohvati sa zemlje jerove, grli ih i ljubi i ovako im govori: :O jerovi, moji sokolovi, :Deco moja, moja velja snago, :Sjajno moje vi kamenje drago, :Kuda otac sa vama poiti, :Beži nojca, a danak zasvitiTo je parodija Hadžićeve pesme Palinodija jerovih vragova iz 1825. g. u kojoj Hadžić peva: :Padaju carstva presilna, i prestoli gordi se ruše; :Slava im pada i čest; postaju para i dim... :Ti si pak večno ti. Prostrano carstvo je tvoje: :Kamčatke ledeni breg, Dunav je vlade ti kraj... :Milosti krilo i vlasti, o veliki debeli jeru, :I na nas prostri se, nas grej; :primi, o primi nas i: urlajući maše jerovima''.'' Vuk sekirom obara čemeriku, ruši stenje, "krči divna puta", sve prepreke rasturi, osim jedne (Matice). U steni je grdna rupetina, a u rupi jedna grdna sova (Hadžić), i ta sova udari na Vuka, :A on ti je pijučinom fuknu, :Ona pade, vetru dušu dade, :Ako dušu kakovu imade. :Ode sova, brate najstarija, :Najstarija i najglavatija.'... Nesreća je Hadžićeva (a zaista je nesreća biti tako ružno obeležen za istoriju) što je naišao na strašnog megdandžiju Vuka i na njegovog mladog pristalicu pesnika, koji je strelicama najžešće satire u našoj književnosti obasuo protivnika svog velikog učitelja. A kad crni spomen o nekom čoveku u pesmu uđe, dugo traje, i niko više ne pita za pravu istinu. I po Brankovoj pesmi i po Vukovim "utucima" Hadžić je pojam gluposti i nazadnjaštva. Aleksandar Belić (Rat za srpski književni jezik...) piše o tom sukobu ovako: "Hadžić piše o jeziku i Hadžić svojim pisanjem pokazuje kako valja pisati. Hadžić je bio diletant u pitanjima o jeziku; on nije znao ni osnovnih elemenata, ni osnovnih principa čak ni tadašnje nauke o jeziku, a hoće da daje svoje etimologije i svoja tumačenja. A Vuk u Beču, u okolini Kopitarovoj, o svemu je izvanredno obavešten. Po njegovom se pisanju vidi kako odmerava i sladi svaki udarac. Ali nije njemu glavno da Hadžić ne zna nauke o jeziku; to bi za Vuka bila suviše mala odmazda za sve što mu je Hadžić skrivio. Njemu je glavno bilo da Hadžić srpski jezik ne zna, a hoće da ga poštuju kao učitelja i zakonodavca i u tome. E tu je za Vuka bilo od značaja ne samo da Hadžića učini nemogućnim nego da ga predstavi kao nevaljalca koji svojim neznanjem i krivom naukom vara pošten svet". Belić je siguran poznavalac Vukova dela, ali mi se čini da ovde nema pravo. Briga Vuka što je Hadžić diletant u pitanjima o jeziku, ni što srpski jezik ne zna (a Hadžić je pisao prilično čistim srpskim jezikom), ni što vara pošteni svet. Objašnjavalo se da je Vuk napao Hadžića po nalogu kneza Miloša, jer je Hadžić zakonima koje je napisao za mladu kneževinu pokušavao da ograniči vlast i samovolju kneževu (Sl. Jovanović, Miraš Kićović i dr.), kao i činjenicom što je tada svemoćni mitropolit Stratimirović već bio mrtav, i Vukov napad na Maticu, poslednje uporište konzervatizma, i na njenog predsednika, dve godine posle izazova, mogao je imati većeg izgleda na uspeh. Ni jedno ni drugo ne može biti ni puna istina ni osnovni motiv, jer je Vuk vodio svoju bitku a ne kneževu, ponekad i nasuprot njemu, a dvorjane i štićenike Stratimirovićeve (Mušickog, Vidakovića i dr.) napadao je i za mitropolitova života. On je tražio kavgu s Maticom i ranije, i samo je čekao zgodan povod. A kad se Hadžić-Svetić, posle dugog kolebanja; izjasnio za etimološki pravopis a protiv Vukovog fonetskog, Vuk je krenuo u napad. Kao i u slučaju Lukijana Mušickog, kao i u slučaju Milovana Vidakovića. Naučnim argumentima? Ne! Naučni argumenti ne šokiraju, ne izazivaju potres. Već žestinom, surovim nipodaštavanjem. Retko je koji naš polemičar tako poznavao psihološki efekat teškog udarca kao Vuk. Udarac po Vidakoviću je nemilosrdan, ali nije efektivan. Poznajemo istu tešku ruku, čak istu tehniku, gotovo da su i reči iste, kao i u obračunu s Vidakovićem. To je izrađen sistem, hladno izračunati način kojemu je cilj potpuna diskvalifikacija. Vuk nije sladio svaki udarac, već podešavao, računajući na efekat, jer je to presudno u javnom borilištu: znao je da će nepoštednost i nepoštovanje ostaviti utisak, budući da se tiču jednog od najmoćnijih i najuglednijih ljudi toga vremena, koji se isturio za vođu protivničke stranke. (Karakteristično je da su obični ljudi u pismima Vuku odobravali što se usudio da sve to kaže "onom visokoučenom gospodičiću". Ali i oni koji nisu odobravali takav ton, ostali su pod snažnim utiskom.) Vukova bezobzirna, uništavajuća reč, koja izaziva strah i pokopava žrtvu, imala je značajna udela u relativno brzoj pobedi njegovih ideja. Sve što je došlo posle onog prvog udarca, nije više važno; mogao je Hadžić da vrati udarac, da odgovori Vuku da je on fušer i šarlatan, mogao je i Vuk posle, u II Utuku, sasvim mirno reći kako on ništa rđavo nije mislio kad ga je nazvao fušerom i šarlatanom (ali je do te zakašnjele koncilijantnosti ostavio da prođe dosta vremena, kako bi zaljuljana reč mogla dugo da odzvanja), ništa posle nije bilo važno (tako misli i Belić), i cela ta desetogodišnja polemika nema većeg značaja. Hadžić je stvarno likvidiran prvim odgovorom Vukovim, i ma koliko to čudno izgledalo, tog potentata ubile su dve omalovažavajuće reči. I još su mu kob. Bilo bi smešno potezati danas pitanje mere pa čak i pravednosti u tim raspravama. Negirajući i obarajući sve što mu je stajalo na putu, nazadne institucije, suprotna shvatanja i protivnike svoje reforme, Vuk je birao najubojnija sredstva borbe koja će osigurati uspeh njegovu delu što je postalo opštenarodno u najpotpunijem smislu reči, pokazujući izvanredan smisao za taktiku, izbor vremena i načina obračuna, nimalo akademskog ni kabinetskog. Ali, pored te retke polemičarske veštine, Vuk je i drugim svojim osobinama bio iznad svojih uglednih i učenih protivnika, pa i saradnika. Čak je bio znatno iznad Kopitara, koji ga je stvorio i koji je tvorac reforme jezika i pravopisa koliko i Vuk. Danas je lako i jednostavno odbaciti razloge Stratimirovićeve i kruga oko njega. Ali za vreme i situaciju o kojoj je reč, njihovi razlozi imaju i svoj koren i svoje opravdanje. Mada je važan razlog što se sveštenstvo opiralo Vukovoj reformi bila "bojazan za svoju klasnu prevlast, jer su oni jedini, kao predstavnici crkve, imali privilegirani položaj u državi" (Lj. Stojanović, Život i rad Vuka St. Karadžića), mora se uzeti u obzir, mora se i razumeti, njihov opravdani strah od unijaćenja. Od samog prelaska u južnu Ugarsku Srbi su nacionalno i verski ugroženi, neprestano im je pretilo odnarođavanje, sprovođeno zabranom bogosluženja, zabranom jezika i pisma, nasilnim i ucenjivačkim prevođenjem na katoličku veru, zbog čega je dolazilo do ponovnih seoba u Rusiju.Zato je uporno čuvanje slavenosrpskog, slavjanskog jezika i stare crkvene ortografije, kao i prilično čvrsta veza sa pravoslavnom Rusijom, bilo bitan deo nacionalne politike, koja je već smatrana tradicionalnom, a u koju se čudno uplela vera u zaštitnicu Rusiju i u slovenstvo, podanička vernost prema austrougarskom vladaru, čvrsto feudalno ustrojstvo crkve, veštački stvoreni jezik i stari pravopis koji je dobio gotovo kultni značaj. Sve je to branjeno tvrdokorno, pred stalnom austrougarskom velikodržavnom ekspanzijom. Tako je pitanje jezika i pravopisa dobilo izuzetan značaj i politički smisao, i najuže je povezivano sa sudbinom srpskog Nationalität-a, pa je svaki pokušaj rušenja ili menjanja osveštane tradicije smatran antinacionalnom i antipravoslavnom akcijom. To je osnovni razlog što je borba oko jezika bila tako žestoka, jer i jezik može da ima značajnu ulogu u konzervisanju ili revolucionisanju jednog društvenog organizma. Zato je Vuk bespoštedno udarao, zato je i po Vuku bespoštedno udarano. (Napadan je kao "hromi antihrist", "agent rimske propagande" plaćenik koji pomaže da se Srbi pounijate, izdajnik koji hoće da ih odvoji od zaštitnice Rusije, slepo oruđe Kopitarovo, jer ga je Kopitar obmanuo i prevario.) Razloga za takvo strahovanje moglo je da bude. Kopitar, poverljivi državni cenzor slovenskih i balkanskih knjiga u Wieaner allgememe Zeitimg-u i činovnik u dvorskoj biblioteci, "slovenski Mefistofel", "Hofslavist", veliki austrofil i revnostan katolik, želeo je da putem ujednačenog jezika i latinice osigura osnovu za realizovanje ideje o austrijskom slovenstvu umesto slovenstva ruskoga.(Da je ta činjenica, tačna uostalom, bila poznata Vukovim protivnicima, vidi se iz mnogih napisa, pa i iz Hadžićevih utuka.) Ceneći zaista veliku pomoć koju je Kopitar pružio Vuku, Belić kaže: "Samo je iskrena ljubav prema nauci i kulturi slovenskoj, samo je krajnja odanost istini i napretku mogla učiniti da Kopitar tako potpuno nezainteresovano u isto vreme unese celog sebe, sav svoj talenat, svoje veliko znanje i svoj autoritet pred naučnom Evropom svoga vremena u Vukovu reformu". Ali od ove lepe reči, koja zvuči kao pohvala ljudskoj plemenitosti, sigurno je tačnija tvrdnja Ljube Stojanovića, da je Kopitarova namera bila da uvođenjem narodnog jezika i zamenom crkvenoslovenskog i slavjanskog odvoji Srbe od Rusa, i tako stvori uslove za ostvarenje svoje austro-slovenske politike. (U istom cilju dvorska kancelarija je, još od vremena Marije Terezije, forsirala uvođenje prostonarodnog jezika.) Vuk je, međutim, obilato iskoristivši Kopitarovu pomoć, bez koje bi malo šta postigao i za što mu je bio iskreno zahvalan, znatno nadrastao uskost i konzervativnost i jedne i druge strane. Njega se jednostavno ne tiče ono što oni misle, on sprovodi nacionalnu kulturnu revoluciju, gledajući naprednije nego Kopitar, i dalje nego slavenosrbi: on svoje delo stvara za slobodni život svoga naroda, a ne za život pod austrougarskom dominacijom. To je onaj respektabilni vukovski smisao za široka i dalekosežna istorijska sagledanja, što i čini njegovu izuzetnost. (Njegova misao je uvek okrenuta prema budućnosti. U pismu Jovanu Gavriloviću, 1853, povodom odluke o lokaciji pozorišta u Beogradu, na veoma nezgodnom mestu, u "ćorbudžaku", zbog Turaka, Vuk kaže: "Pri biranju mjesta za biogradski teater ja mislim da je valjalo pomisliti i na ono vrijeme kad neće biti Turaka u Biogradu".) Eto, iz tog razloga, braneći istorijsku suštinu svoga dela, Vuk je bio nemilosrdan, kao vreme. U borbi s Hadžićem, koji se s Vukom u ponečemu slagao, u ponečemu razilazio, Vuk je odbijao sve njegovo, jezik, shvatanje literature i, naravno, etimološki pravopis. Ništa nije izdvajao, ništa nije ostavljao kao ispravno, kao upotrebljivo: zatirao je njegovo duhovno seme. A da li je zaista Hadžić bio fušer i šarlatan? Hadžić je sva svoja dela pisao srpskim jezikom, ali je -kao Mušicki, kao Vidaković, kao mnogi drugi -smatrao da je prostonarodni jezik siromašan, nedovoljan za književnost. -Njegovo shvatanje literature zasniva se na prihvatanju Herderovog humaniteta, naše narodne poezije i grčko-rimske klasike. Hadžić želi da peva čovečnost, ali ne u tuđem duhu, nego "slično umu i srcu braće i sestara, tj. glasom ili razmerom deseteračkim, ne smećući s uma odraze klasične drevnosti". Sama narodna poezija je suviše uzak i suviše jednostran uzor; od nje se može polaziti, ali je, kao osnovu, treba razviti i oplemeniti, uzdići do višeg nivoa, ugledajući se na velika i nezaobilazna dela svetske literature. Najkobniji za Hadžića su njegovi članci o pravopisu. Hadžićeva odbrana stare azbuke i korenskog pravopisa nije dobra: on je branio mrtvu stvar, i nije mogao ni najmanje ugroziti Vukov jednostavni azbučki i pravopisni sistem, sugestivno ubedljiv u svojoj savršenoj ekonomičnosti. Ali principijelni stavovi Hadžićevi u polemikama o pravopisu, koje je izricao i ranije, a razradio u spisu Ključ jezika srpskog, 1852. g., nisu ni neozbiljni ni diletantski, kako se govorilo. (Daničić, ne zaustavljajući se na teoretskoj strani pitanja o duhu jezika, odbacio je Hadžićeva izlaganja rezolutnom primedbom, da Hadžić ne pravi razliku između jezika pravopisa, što nije sasvim tačno). Taj Hadžićev članak nije do danas u literaturi uopšte citiran, pominjan je i odbacivan uz uopštene negativne ocene, a kako mi se čini da je zanimljiv, izneću iz njega osnovne misli. HHadžić kaže da razgovori o jeziku i pravopisu treba da budu naučno zasnovani, da sve predloge treba potkrepiti naučnim argumentima (čime aludira na empiričko iskustvo Vukovo, koje je osnova njegovih stavova i zaključaka). "Dok nam nije poznata priroda jezika uopšte...donde se ne može opravopisu razumno i osnovano misliti." Izlažući teorije o postanku jezika, Hadžić kaže da su jedni nalazili u jeziku neki "božanstveni stroj" i pripisivali njegov izvor i postanak samome bogu; drugi su govorili da je ljudski jezik isto što i "izdavanje" glasova životinja, a glasovi životinja da su isto što i jezik ljudi, sredstvo sporazumevanja. Tako su mislili Kondijak i Ruso. Međutim, Herder (u delu O izvoru jezika) dokazuje da se izvor jezika ima tražiti u samom čoveku, prema tome da čovek kao čovek može i mora pronaći jezik. (Vidimo da "nijedna životinja nije pronašla jezik, da bog nije pronašao jezik, i samo čovek, kao čovek, mogao je i morao pronaći jezik.") Konsekvence prihvatanja takve pozitivističko-antropološke teze su važne. Jer, ako je jezik proizvod čoveka kao čoveka, tj. umne i osećajne snage i prirode njegove, ogledalo i vidljiv znak jednog unutrašnjeg ustrojstva, savršenstva i života, onda je to svesna ljudska tvorevina, stvorena i kontrolisana razumom, kao rezultat celokupnog bića i razvitka čovekova. Ako je, međutim, jezik stihijna tvorevina, u osnovi isti kao glasovi životinja i zvuci prirode, onda je nepotčinjen razumu, jer ga razum nije ni stvorio, nego kruta potreba i stihijna nevolja. Onda ga i registrujemo pasivno, i primamo uhom, poštujući njegovu prirodnu autentičnost. Razlika je, prema tome, i u pravopisu: da li treba pisati ono što se čuje ili ono što se zna. Proizvod čoveka kao čoveka (čime se misli na sveukupnost čovekovu i naročito na aktivnu ulogu i učešće razuma u njegovu stvaranju), jezik ima svoje ustrojstvo i svoju zakonitost kojom živi. Ovo ustrojstvo mora biti isto kao i ustrojstvo razuma, tako i mora biti i jedna mera kroja i savršenstva. U razumu oživeo je i živi jezik, u jeziku živi razum. Kod Grka je logos, reč, isto što i razum, i slovesan isto što i razuman. Zato, ako hoćemo da imamo pojam o jeziku, moramo ispitati prirodu i snagu razuma, jer je jezik pravi oblik i otpečatak razuma. Jezik, kao proizvod, pretpostavlja snagu koja ga stvara, a koja se dugo prilagođavala trudeći se da nade simbole za misli. Čovek razlikuje stvar od stvari, svojstvo od svojstva, i može da ih izdvaja i raspoznaje jedne među drugima. Zatim, čovek je deo ovoga sveta i, kao takav, on s celim svetom, a naročito s predmetima koji ga okružavaju, u neposrednoj je vezi. Čovek deluje na materiju (tvar), a materija na čoveka, i to uzajamno dejstvo ima svoje spoljašnje manifestacije i unutrašnje odjeke. Ne deluje samo materija na čoveka, već i čovek "svoje unutrašnje dejstvo izliva" na materiju i od nje "dejstvo prima". Tu leži prvi začetak jezika, prvo označavanje misli i predmeta, prvi postanak reči. Reči su naposredni znaci misli, a posredno znaci predmeta. Ova distinkcija je veoma značajna, jer to znači da reči nisu samo nazivi predmeta, već da označavaju celokupnost čovekovu, njegov odnos prema imenovanoj stvari, da imaju, dakle, svoju saznajnu i emocionalno-psihološku stranu, da neposredno označavaju misao ljudsku u svoj njenoj složenosti, a tek posredno odražavaju predmet. To pretpostavlja angažovanje čovekove misli u celini, a ne samo angažovanje čula, ili ma kog izdvojenog, nekompleksnog načina primanja. Reči se saopštavaju ili govorom ili pismom, a oba ova načina služe za saopštavanje misli, za komuniciranje. Oba načina su podložna misli i razumu, a među sobom su naporedna (coordinata). Govor se neposredno odnosi na sluh i ovome se prilagođava; pismo se neposredno odnosi na oko, i mora mu se prilagođavati. Razum i misli upravljaju i određuju oboje. Da je pisanje neposredno potčinjeno mišljenju, a tek posredno govoru, i neposredno oku a ne sluhu, i da je pisanje prema govoru uporedno a ne podređeno, vidi se i otuda što gluhonemi, koji nemaju sluha i ne čuju govor, samim razumom i očima tačno nauče pismom izražavati svoje misli i razumevati jedan drugoga; a to ne bi bilo moguće kad bi pismo bilo neposredno podložno govoru i sluhu. Svaki jezik, postepeno i sa vremenom, razvija se sve više; razvijajući se, jezik se, naravno, i menja; dakle, nikako ne ostaje u jednom stanju. Ova evolucija nije mehanička ni ravnomerna. Veći ili manji razvitak ukazuje na duže ili kraće vreme razvijanja, mada neke okolnosti mogu razvitak jezika i ubrzati, kao: prirodna živost i brzina uma, intenzitet i snaga imaginacije, kontakt s razvijenim narodima i njihovim jezicima. I u svakom pojedinačnom jeziku nalazimo narečja manje ili više razvijena, mada je jezik jednog naroda istovremeno nastao; i tu možemo reći da su različite okolnosti mogle ubrzati ili usporiti razvitak jednog jezika. Razvitak jezika razlikuje se od kulture jezika. Jezik se razvija prirodnim putem, spontano, uporedo sa razvijanjem svih oblasti života. Kultivisanje jezika biva pismenim putem, svesno. Razvitak jezika počinje sa nastankom jezika, a kultura jezika sa pismenošću. Razvijanjem jezik se preinačava i menja; kultivisanjem jezik se utvrđuje i oplemenjuje. Uočavajući stepen razvitka, kultivisanjem treba nastojati da se sačuva snaga i ustrojstvo jezika u celini, da se održi njegova vitalnost, da se razumno okrepe njegove oslabele žile, da se ne izgube njegovi hraniteljski sokovi. Jezik je živ organizam, reka koja neprestano teče, i neprestano se bistri i muti. Ako se samo stihijno razvija, ostaće neoblagorođen; ali ako se odvoji od naroda, usahnuće njegovi tvorački tokovi. Rešenje je, prema smislu svega ovoga što Hadžić kaže, da se u stvaranju književnog jezika spoje neiscrpni narodni izvor i stvaralački napor književnika. Tako je Hadžić -istina, u svojim najsrećnijim trenucima -pisao o jeziku, nimalo naivno ni glupo. Ali je on ronio na dno vode koja je stajala, a Vuk je snažno plivao živom maticom istorije. Kretanja i potrebe vremena davali su za pravo Vuku, a Hadžić je uzaludno pokušavao da akademskim distinkcijama ukaže na zaista važne probleme jezika. Svetića je pregazila stihija i čudo što se zove Vuk, i posle ga potopila mržnja vukovaca. Jedan pesnik ga naziva magarcem uvatim, za Kopitarova naslednika Miklošića on je "savršen idiot", za Branka Radičevića "jedna grdna sova", za Daničića čovek "bez dara i pameti", "nepošteno i pakosno srce i slab razum", za Ljubu Stojanovića "neznanje, uobraženost". Vukova teška reč dugo je živela, i nikako da izgubi snagu i danas. Kob Hadžićeva je u tome što je ostao pobeđen u jednom prelomnom vremenu, suviše značajnom za sudbinu naroda, da bi se takvo suprotstavljanje moglo oprostiti i zaboraviti. Ali su i Vuk, i Daničić, a možda i celokupna naša nauka o jeziku, uključujući i savremenu, ostali dužni odgovor na neka izuzetno važna pitanja koja je postavio Hadžić. Na misao njegovu, na primer, da reči nisu samo nazivi predmeta, da ne postoje samo njihova osnovna značenja, već i bogati odnosi među njima, da izražavaju misao čovekovu u svoj njenoj složenosti. (Govoreći o tome kako je Vuk sakupio veliko leksičko bogatstvo, A. Belić kaže da je bilo "potrebno da se iznesu ne samo osnovna značenja nego i svi prelivi među njima", što nije učinjeno. A kod Daničića, koji se iscrpno zabavio obrazovanjem reči, uočljiv je "nedostatak ispitivanja o različitim odnosima njihovim, i po značenjima i po drugim crtama".) Ne, Vukovi protivnici nisu bili neznalice ni diletanti, ni idioti, već učeni i sposobni ljudi. Onemogućili su ih vreme, nacionalnooslobodilački pokret naroda, anahroničnost njihova jezika i literature, i dinamična snaga Vukova. Vuk im je skratio vek i postao rodonačelnik novije srpske književnosti, pisane na narodnom jeziku i u narodnom duhu. VI Ali Vukova pobeda nije skinula sa dnevnog reda pitanja o koja se Vuk sporio sa svojim protivnicima. Pobune protiv Vuka, obično u vremenima kad se nešto bitnije menjalo u našim orijentacijama, nastajale su ili zbog doslovnog uzimanja slova Vukova, ili zbog dogmatičnosti upornih vukovaca. Desilo se, ni dvadeset godina posle Vukove smrti, da je temperamentni i nesmiljeni Nedić likvidirao poslednjeg vukovca, M. D. Milićevića, slično kao što je Vuk učinio sa Vidakovićem i Hadžićem.Toga, po Daničiću, tvorca srpske novelistike, Nedić je nazvao nikakvim pripovedačem, koji je, u preteranoj revnosti da piše narodski, bio banalan, vulgaran, nemoguć, sve što on piše to je "namešteno, usiljeno, lažno...dosadno i neprirodno ačenje". Milićević ide za Vukom, kaže Nedić, ali ne sme se zaboraviti da su se vremena od onda promenila, i da mnogo štošta što je onda moglo biti, danas više ne može. Mada kaže za Vuka da je "retka uma i sposobnosti", Nedić, zapadnjak-anglofil, prezire "narodski pravac", povezujući ga s Vukom. Ne zadržavajući se na tendenciji oživljavanja ideje o književnosti gotovo identične s Hadžićevom (kao što je na primer "idejal" pevanja Jovana Ilića: narodno pesništvo, jelinska književnost i savremeni svetski klasici), niti na oživljavanju, sa znatno više talenta i uspeha, poezije "mirnog čuvstva" i "objektivne lirike" Vojislava Ilića, čak i sa leksikom tog dovukovskog knjižestva, pomenimo mišljenja koja su direktno oponirala Vuku. Skerlićeva, pre svega. U studiji Omladina i njena književnost, i u drugim delima, Skerlić napada vukovski dogmatizam i izričito odbacuje Vuka i njegov pravac. On u našoj kulturnoj prošlosti vidi dve suprotstavljene pojave, dva opredeljenja, dva načina mišljenja, Vuka i Dositeja, i odlučno se izjašnjava za Dositeja (kao Mušicki, kao Vidaković). Skerlić kaže:, "Posle pada romantizma, od 1870. godine, kada su se opet počele širiti racionalističke ideje, srpski duhovi su se stali vraćati Dositeju Obradoviću. I danas srpski duhovi dele se na dva dela: na one kojima je rodonačelnik Dositej Obradović sa njegovim širokim racionalističkim i zapadnjačkim idejama, i na one kojima je rodonačelnik Vuk Karadžić sa svojim romantičarskim i tradicionalističkim idejama... I odista, danas posle više od jednog veka, Obradović izgleda bliži, moderniji, življi od Vuka Karadžića, sadašnjost i stvarnost daju mu za pravo". Skerlić smatra da romantizam Vuka i "Vukove omladine" znači reakciju na Dositejev racionalizam. Izjednačivši tako Vuka sa romantizmom i romantičarima, Skerlić vidi razlike i suprotnosti u tome što je Dositej za zdrav razum, a romantičari su se prepuštali "maštanjima i sanjarijama"; Dositej traži ono "što je saobrazno zdravom razumu i korisno društvenoj celini", romantičari propovedaju neodgovorni individualizam; za Dositeja su narodni običaji dokaz zaostalosti i varvarstva, za Vuka i vukovce "najviši izraz narodne duše", "pouzdan dokaz narodne superiornosti". Dositej zagovara nauku i opštečovečansku prosvetu Skerlić smatra da romantizam Vuka i "Vukove omladine" znači reakciju na Dositejev racionalizam.Izjednačivši tako Vuka sa romantizmom i romantičarima, Skerlić vidi razlike i suprotnosti u tome što je Dositej za zdrav razum, a romantičari su se prepuštali "maštanjima i sanjarijama"; Dositej traži ono "što je saobrazno zdravom razumu i korisno društvenoj celini", romantičari propovedaju neodgovorni individualizam; za Dositeja su narodni običaji dokaz zaostalosti i varvarstva, za Vuka i vukovce "najviši izraz narodne duše", "pouzdan dokaz narodne superiornosti". Dositej zagovara nauku i opštečovečansku prosvetu kao izvor napretka i opstanka, Vuku i romantičarima je dovoljna narodna poezija, oni "traže u njoj izvor i utoku mudrosti, svu etiku i estetiku...alfu i omegu svega znanja i umetnosti". Dositej je prosvećeni zapadnjak i traži da se koriste tuđa velika iskustva u kulturi; romantičari preziru "truli zapad" i veruju u "srpsku kulturu", koju "nikada nisu ni definisali u čemu se sastoji". "Između Dositeja i romantičara naših, postoji razlika koja je između razumna čoveka koji vedro gleda preda se u budućnost i zbunjenih ljudi i maglovitih glava koje gledaju nazad u prošlost." Zato po plodnosti i dugotrajnosti uticaja i po koristi koju je doneo narodu, Dositej je za novu kulturu i prosvetu ono što je bio sv. Sava za staru. "On je bio duhovni preporoditelj srpskoga naroda, tvorac nove srpske književnosti." A u Skerlićevim polemičkim spisima o jeziku otkrićemo sličnost sa mišljenjima Mušickog, Vidakovića i Hadžića, čak i u frazeologiji. Zanimljivo je kako u novom vremenu, u ovim prilikama i za nove potrebe vaskrsava stara misao i postaje nova vrednost. "Danas se ne priznaje više jedan apsolutan gramatički krivični zakonik", kaže Skerlić u članku Filološki dogmatičari i književni jezik, "mi ne verujemo više u filološke dogme niti priznajemo dogmatičnu ortografiju. Mi držimo da je jezik živ organizam, da je u večnom postojanju, u besprekidnoj evoluciji...Kod nas Srba, smešno je misliti da će jezik Vuka Karadžića i Đure Daničića, jezik jednog trenutka i kojim su se mogle skupljati narodne priče i pisati filološki traktati, ostati za večna vremena svetinja u koju profane ruke ne smeju dirati. Današnji književni naraštaj, koji je tako očajno jeretičan, gotovo daje za pravo Vukovim protivnicima koji su pisali da književni jezik stvaraju ne filozofi no književnici koji njime pišu. Za šezdeset godina kultura i književnost u srpskom narodu znatno su se krenule napred, duhovni vidici su se proširili, duše su postale složenije i za nove ideje i za nova osećanja stvara se novi, razvijeniji, viši književni jezik". Zatim (O našem jeziku): "... Mi mislimo da jezik stvaraju oni koji njime pišu, književnici, koji imaju nove pojmove, ideje, prelive i suptilnost misli i osećanja, i imaju da nađu i nalaze nove izraze." Žestoko udarajući po Pavlu Markoviću-Adamovu, koji se klanja pred narodom, divom duševnim, Skerlić grmi na rusovljevsku i romantičarsku divinizaciju prostoga naroda, na ono "ograničeno klanjanje mužičkom kožuhu": "Div duševni, ogrezao u bedi i neznanju, daleko je od toga da bude naš vođa, masa narodna ima da ide za misaonom elitom čovečanstva". Nije teško videti da Skerlićeva shvatanja baziraju na tačnim opservacijama, ali i na uprošćenim suprotstavljanjima i krivim silogizmima. "Tribun nacionalne ekspanzije", racionalan i racionalistički duh koji je od književnosti tražio da bude saobrazna zdravom razumu i korisna društvenoj celini, protivnik maštanja, sanjarija, individualizma, prosvećeni zapadnjak koji je zahtevao da se koriste velika iskustva evropske kulture, naročito francuske, poistovetivši Vuka sa romantizmom, a romantizam sa tradicionalizmom, Skerlić je sve to odbacio u ime vedrog gledanja "preda se u budućnost". Izmenilo se vreme, narod više ne mora elementarno da se dokazuje, seljaštvo je prestalo da bude predstavnik nacionalnog duha; to je sad buržoazija i njena "misaona elita". Njen doprinos razvitku jezika nije beznačajan, mada izmene nisu suštinske. Nasuprot Skerliću, Milan Bogdanović -da pomenem samo najkarakterističnije slučajeve - zamera Vukovom "pokretu" upravo ono što Skerlić nalazi da mu nedostaje: racionalne i racionalističke pobude (i zato on nema "neposredne unutrašnje veze s Jakšićevom pojavom"; Skerlić, međutim, kaže da se verbalizam, individualizam i mržnja na "truli zapad" kod romantičara javljaju pod neposrednim uticajem Vukovim). Bogdanović je naročito ogorčen na onaj "ukočeni racionalni red reči koji je kod nas ostao iza Vuka, i koji se još više učvrstio i okamenio francuskim uticajem". Zato, "ostaje otvoreno pitanje, da li Vukova reforma, pored sve neizračunljive blagotvornosti, nije možda u izvesnom smislu zaustavila i na drugu stranu obrnula našu književnu misao odbacivši onako apsolutno jezik i stil, slavjanskih' pisaca. Bilo je, čini se, u njihovom izrazu više uslova za dubinu i za tajanstveno, dakle i za emotivno, nego što ih je mogao imati racionalni jezik Vukov". (Drugi, opet, smatraju da je upravo francuski uticaj, koji je stvorio srpsku Modernu, delovao da se konačno prekine sa starim, vukovskim putem u formiranju književnog jezika.) Polazeći tako sa sasvim različitih pozicija, jedan za racionalnost, drugi protiv nje, Skerlić i Bogdanović nalaze da je glavni krivac Vuk, samo Skerlić misli da je Vukov greh što je dezavuisao Dositejev racionalizam, a Bogdanović - što ga je obnovio.Stanislav Vinaver, uvereni bergsonovac, u stalnoj težnji za maksimalnim izrazom, neprijatelj "glatkog akademizma" i svakog dogmatizma koji stvara mrtva pravila bez vrednosti za poetsko stvaranje, strasni tražilac skrivenih mogućnosti pesničkog jezika, takođe pokušava da prodre u tajnu odnosa između narodnog i književnog jezika u našem vremenu. Njegove nadahnute improvizacije obiluju pronicljivim zapažanjima, ali i jednostranim rešenjima. Težeći za apsolutnim poetskim jezikom, "nadjezikom", koji otkriva ne samo direktna značenja već i ono čega u jeziku nema, on traži jezik koji izražava pojedinca "u odnosu na sama sebe", a ne narod, pleme i pojedinca u odnosu na pleme, što je karakteristika starijeg, Vukovog jezika, jezika narodne poezije. Taj deseterački način izražavanja i mišljenja, koji se dugo održao u našoj poeziji i prozi, a vidljiv je čak i kod onih koji su mislili da su ga se oslobodili, u stvari je stari prkos, stari otpor, ali neizdržljiv, lomljiv, spreman na klonuća. U deseteračkom Vukovu jeziku sačuvalo se "glomazno nasleđe iskonskih, svima odjecima snabdevenih nastavaka, završetaka, nepogubljenih slogova i preduga, komplikovana ljuljanja i izljuljavanja glavnih i sporednih akcenata kroz nabubrelo, razvodnjeno tkivo jedne iste reči". Nasuprot toj kobi tradicionalnog jezika, koji pešači reč po reč, ta nekad apsolutna reč ne živi više sama, već u grupi, u vojsci; i ne postoji više muzika samostalne i zasebne reči, već muzika rečenice. "Svaka reč za sebe nešto smera, znači: ali je konačni izraz u njihovom ritmu, u načinu na koji su udružene, u onom čega u rečima nema." Napor da se izađe iz "grubog jezika predmetnog i sebarski nedoumevajućeg" (o čemu je govorio još stari Mušicki), treba da dovede do jednog jedinog izlaza i rešenja: "rečenicom misliti", "početi misliti, najzad, višom jednom psihičkom jedinicom", ritmom se boriti protiv statičnosti. Nezadovoljan Bojićevom hladnoćom bez mašte, i ledeno pravilnim rimovanjem, prema Vukovom rečniku, Vinaver se ispoveda: "Ja sam govorio da treba tražiti tehniku srpskoga stiha možda u starim tekstovima. U takvim momentima bio mi je mrzak Vuk Karadžić i njegova reforma". Zato što je (videli smo da to kaže i Milan Bogdanović) toliko racionalizovao jezik da je postao neupotrebljiv za stih, i suviše tvrd da bi izražavao treperenje, "leprš". Stari tekstovi vukli su ga u "zlatnu tamu": "Mi smo tada osetili da je potrebno uhvatiti vezu sa Vizantijom. Ja sam držao da je Vizantija potrebna da bismo obnovili tradiciju jezika koju je pretrgao Vuk". Umesto vukovske simetrije, monotone i racionalne pravilnosti i monohromije, Vinaver zamišlja Vizantiju kao "jednu mogućnost preplitanja mukloga i zvučnoga, tamnoga i bleštećeg". Narodni deseterac, jasan i precizan, bio je daleko od Vizantije; aleksandrinac, "nasleđe beogradske škole", francuske provenijencije, bio je pogodniji za adekvatan izraz Vizantije, kod nas. Tražeći načina da razbije deseteračko-trohejsku tvrdoću, došao je na misao, poznatu i citiranu kod Jovana Hadžića, da se iskoriste mogućnosti koje leže u antičkom i poluantičkom ritmu, i u njihovoj sintezi sa desetercem, "tako da deseterac više izrazi našu jezgrovitu i primitivnu koncentrisanost, a neki drugi antički ritam i jednu rasplinutiju ali sigurniju i većma pobedničku kulturnu širinu". Izlazi iz okvira ovog pregleda razmatranje o traženju rešenja kojim bi se naš pesnički jezik rešio svoje kobi (mada bi sasvim lepo ležao, kao mnogo štošta drugo iz te oblasti, u još nenapisanoj istoriji našeg književnog jezika i stila), ali da ne ostavimo nedovršeno: Vinaver potire, prevazilazi sva ta lutanja saznanjem da su on i njegova generacija bili neverni tajanstvenoj maternjoj reči: "nadajući se da smo podražavali nečem boljem i savremenijem: stranom obrascu. U stvari, ne našavši svoje osnovno, kako bismo ga mogli podesiti ma kome i ma čemu". Stil i izraz za svoju "groznicu moderne misli" moderni čovek stvara u "otačastvenoj stihiji jezika". Ova Vinaverova misao je jednostavna i aksiomatična na prvi pogled, ali su eto moguća, ponekad i potrebna, duga lutanja da bi se do nje došlo. Značajna je i Vinaverova misao o kontinuitetu. Nostalgična težnja za dugim trajanjem, za prastarim izvorom koji se ne gubi, za životom koji je postojao pre nas a mi ga nastavljamo, kod nekih pesnika izražena u restauriranju naše srednjovekovne slave i sjaja (kod Dučića, na primer), u Vinavera je plemenitija i suptilnija: tiče se jezika i duha, koji, saznati, mogu dati snagu i zrelost dalekom potomstvu. Da je Vuk pretrgao tok toga trajanja, njegov greh bi bio velik, neoprostiv. Ali kontinuitet jezika je prekinut davno pre Vuka, i jezička tradicija se nije mogla obnoviti. Sačuvana je jedino jezička tradicija u narodnim pesmama: književni jezik trebalo je stvarati od samoga početka i samo na toj osnovi. Mada je Vinavera pre svega interesovala intonacija, muzika, ritam rečenice i jezika, on je rekao veoma interesantnu misao o jeziku u našem vremenu, u osnovi istu kao što je i Vukova, da pesnik treba da ide za narodom, da sluša njegov govor i njegovu govornu melodiju, samo to nije više, kao kod Vuka, jezik i govor sela, već jezik i govor grada, čija je suštinska karakteristika brzina, muzika rečenične celine i apstrakcija. Taj zahtev za urbanizovanjem našeg jezika, izrečen prilično davno, obnavlja se danas kao sugestija o suštinskoj jezičkoj izmeni, a to nije suština. Mogli bismo navesti još prilično pisaca koji, sve do današnjeg dana, i do ove, 1966. godine, protivureče Vuku, proglašavajući ga krivim za mnoge naše nevolje i muke s jezikom. A kad je ako, znači da postoji nešto u tom jeziku što nam ne da mira, što nas ostavlja nezadovoljnim stotinu godina posle Vuka, iako se od tog vremena mnogo štošta izmenilo i u jeziku i u literaturi. Prostonarodni jezik, jezik sela, "daleko od gradova", nije dovoljan današnjoj književnosti. Ali on nije bio dovoljan ni savremenicima Vukovim. Ne samo Njegošu koji je, u težnji da mišlju obuhvati nebo i zemlju, tražio sva jezička sredstva što mu ih je pružao sav jezik do njega, već ni Branku. Nije bio dovoljan čak ni samome Vuku. Od 1814. do 1847. znatno su se izmenila Vukova shvatanja. Vuk je pametno i širokogrudo reformisao svoju reformu, da tako kažem; neprestano je proširivao svoju zamisao, upotpunjavao je, usavršavao, bogatio. Prvi, radikalni zahtevi su pre svega rušilački: trebalo je ukloniti iz književnosti slavjanski jezik, koji nije imao mogućnosti razvitka, jer nije potekao iz otačastvene jezičke stihije. Bio je završen u sebi, jer građen, i nikakvih tvoračkih prinova nije mogao očekivati. Vuk je to učinio veoma uspešno, dokazavši da se u književnosti išlo krivom stazom: tuđom; da je taj službeni književni jezik proizvoljna, načinjena mešavina raznorodnih elemenata, bez organske veze s narodnim jezikom, bez veze sa životom, zato i nesposoban da govori o narodu i životu; književnici su izgubili jezičko osećanje i tragično su išli u bezizlaz. Šta je mogao da pruži u zamenu? Ništa od svega što je postojalo u dotadašnjoj književnosti, čak ni blaženog Dositeja, jer je on narodni jezik hvalio, ali ga nije poznavao. Pa ni pisce koji su pre Branka pisali narodnim jezikom, Živkovića, Nikanora Grujića, Maletića, jer je njihov umetnički domet bio sasvim skroman. Mogao je da ukaže samo na narodnu poeziju, stvarno lepu u svojoj patrijarhalnoj, završenoj, ali ubedljivoj autentičnosti. I na izvorno čist jezik te poezije. Svojim rečnicima, prvim i drugim izdanjem, Vuk je stvorio opštu osnovu narodnog jezika, koji se nije nigde govorio, ali je sav postojao u narodu, i odabran je po principu "općenite pravilnosti". To je, dakle, sinteza narodnog jezika sa širokih prostora novoštokavskog govora, u koji su, bez obzira na proklamovana načela njegove seljačke osnove i suštine, uključene u izvesne red gradskog jezika. Ali već u prevodu Novog zavjeta Vuk je odstupio i od tog sintetizovanog narodnog jezika, u kojem je bilo sakupljeno ono što je najbolje i najčistije u narodnom govoru. Novi zadatak i novi zahtevi dali su i nova jezička, i stilska rešenja. Vukov jezik u tom prevodu nije čisti jezik sela, "daleko od gradova". Međutim, opšta osnova je narodna, obrazovanje novih reči je narodno, duh je narodni. Siguran jezički osećaj omogućio je asimilovanje elemenata kojih u narodnom jeziku nije bilo, a da se ne ošteti "općenita pravilnost" njegova. Učinivši to (kad više nije postojala mogućnost restauriranja slavjanskog jezika, kad je ideja o narodnom jeziku pobedila, kad se kod pisaca prilično stabilizovala jezička sigurnost), Vuk je pokazao da ne postoji dogmatski normiran "Vukov jezik", već da postoji mogućnost da se na širokoj osnovi narodnog jezika stvara srednji stil, jedino moguć u književnosti, koji se ne identifikuje sa narodnim jezikom, ali mu ne protivureči. Srednji stil je jedina mogućnost da se ostvari individualizovani književni jezik, jezik svakog književnika i svakog posebnog književnog dela. (Možda zato nijedan naš bolji, individualno obeležen književnik nije pisao čistim jezikom narodne poezije.) Ni Jakšić, ni Laza Kostić, ni Vojislav Ilić, ni ostali, docnije, nisu napuštali "Vukov pravac", "Vukovu školu" (kako tvrde istoričari književnosti), već su razvijali i stvaralački bogatili suštinu Vukove misli. Napuštali su Vuka i iskrivljavali njegov pravi smisao upravo "vukovci", fanatični sledbenici (nazivali su ga čak "svetim" Vukom), koji su jednu živu i životnu ideju pretvorili u dogmu. Umesto da bude plodonosna duhovna orijentacija, pretvorila se u mrtvi kanon, u smetnju životu, kao što je bilo i sve ono protiv čega se Vuk borio. Vukovci poštuju Vukovo slovo a ne duh (kako kaže Belić), i to ono slovo koje je najstrože, najisključivije, iz prve, rušilačke faze. Za njih je jedini uzor u književnosti narodna poezija; prostota jezika i prostota pisanja je vrhovni ideal; Vukov rečnik je ne samo udžbenik jezika već i udžbenik života; jezik se nemilice "čisti", saseca, osiromašuje; revni učenici ispravljaju čak i učitelja, odbacujući sve stare reči koje je Vuk oživeo u prevodu Novog zaveta, čime su naneli grdnu štetu našem jeziku i njegovom razvitku. Stvorivši uski, puritanski štur, folklorni akademizam, oni su jezik konzervisali, odvojili ga od života, silom ga održavali u seljačkopatrijarhalnom stanju i nerazvijenosti, boreći se protiv svih težnji da se jezik prilagodi savremenom životu i mišljenju. Filološkom kritikom, koja je književna dela sudila samo po jeziku, zapostavljajući estetsku stranu, bacanjem anateme na svaku knjigu koja nije pisana čistim narodnim jezikom, isključivošću svoga primitivnog narodnjaštva, oni su obnovili antivukovski kaluđerski način mišljenja, koje stvaralačkom razvijanju uvek pretpostavlja doslovnost i tvrdo pravilo. Borba protiv njih dobijala je često karakter borbe protiv Vuka i "vukizma", a proboji koji su činjeni smatrani su pobedom savremenosti nad Vukovim anahronim tradicionalizmom. Bez razloga i bez ikakva opravdanja. Vuk nije kanonizirao nikakav pravac u književnosti, nije normirao jezik zatvorivši ga u nenarušive sheme. Nesporazumi su nastali čim se počelo govoriti o Vukovu pravcu, o Vukovu jeziku, o Vuku racionalisti ili romantičaru, o sledbenicima ili otpadnicima. Takvo etiketiranje, takvo nasilno svrstavanje u tabore, "partije" vremenom određena i omeđena postrojavanja (kakva su činili i poštovaoci i protivnici Vukovi) neverno predstavlja Vuka. Vuk je nepogrešno osetio svoje vreme, odredio se prema njemu i druge aktivirao na izvršavanju nacionalne kulturne revolucije. Celokupnim svojim radom on je skrenuo pažnju književnicima i književnosti na narod i na njegov život, i tako ih otrgnuo od zastarelih tema, grčke i rimske mitologije, akademskog verbalizma odadžija, priveo ih vremenu u kojem su živeli i otvorio im oči za stvarnost koja ih je okružavala. Ukazao je, zatim, na jednostavnu istinu, i izborio se za nju, da se ta živa stvarnost može i mora izraziti živim jezikom, koji će se, tvrd, negibljiv i oskudan u početku, razvijati i kultivisati onako kako se, u skladu sa životom, bude razvijala i kultivisala misao. To je suština Vukova dela ("ako ne od reči do reči, a ono barem uzevši u skupu jedno s drugim", kako kaže neiscrpni Vuk), i njegov značaj je zaista istorijski. Mnogi prigovori Vuku, a ishodišta su im različita, često su neopravdani. Čak ni glavno neuralgično mesto našeg jezika, njegova neumoljiva konkrecija, mada je od Vuka do danas izazivala otpore i suprotstavljanja, ne može se smatrati kao Vukova krivica. To je osobina samog jezika. VII Slavjanski jezik je veštački, uglađen, jer završen, ukočen jer izdvojen, kanoniziran jer služi manjini, višoj klasi; narodni je živ, bujan, mnogostruk, jer je sredstvo sporazumevanja širokog kruga ljudi. Jedan je svečano patetičan, drugi slobodno pust. Jedan voli apstraktne i veoma uopštene reči, jer mnogo šta krije iz stvarnog života, i radije formuliše iluzije, često vanvremenske, o društvu čiji je izraz; drugi je veoma konkretan, sasvim ovozemaljski, o svemu govori otvoreno, nema razloga ni interesa da išta krije, i radije formuliše stvarnost nego njenu senku. I zaista, to je njegova suština, i još davno je zapaženo da narodni jezik nema mnogo reči za apstraktne pojmove, za umozritelne misli. Jedna od prvih ozbiljnih kritika na Vukov jezik, povodom prevoda Novog zaveta, izišla je iz pera dr Jovana Stejića, 1849. godine (Jezikoslovne primetbe na predgovor G. Vuka Stef. Karadžića k prevodu Novog zaveta, Glasnik Društva srbske slovesnosti, u Beogradu). Stejić izražava radost što smo dočekali prevod Svetog pisma na srpskom jeziku, i to "od samog G. Vuka S. Karadžića", i prepušta drugima da ocene vernost prevoda, a on želi da kaže šta misli "o narodnom i književnom jeziku". Izlažući Vukovo objašnjenje da je uneo 49 slovenskih reči, "koje se u našem narodnom jeziku ne govore, ali se lasno mogu razumjeti i s narodnijem pomiješati", te 47 reči "slavenskijeh" (nelicemjeran, neblagodaran, prijatan, sujetan itd.) i 84 reči koje nije čuo u narodu, nego ih je sam načinio, a "najviše ovijeh riječi kazao bi ovako i najprostiji Srbin, samo kad bi mu zatrebalo...", Stejić kaže da drukčije nije ni moglo biti, jer se Novi zavet mogao samo ovako prevesti. "Mi smo svagda znali da u našem narodnom jeziku ne'ma sviju oni reči, koje treba i mora da ima, da bi njim sve ono mogli kazati, što smo našim jezikom naumili i preduzeli kazati; pa zato smo svagda iz nužde, kao i G. Vuk sad, takove potrebne, u narodnom našem jeziku nenalazeće se reči uzimali i pravili, i pri tome smo mislili i držali, da činimo samo što je dobro i što treba." Vuk je suviše strogo sudio o takvim piscima, držeći se svoga principa, piši kao što govoriš, ali je, eto, i sam iskusio da je to lakše bilo reći nego učiniti. "Kad mi nebi imali i drugo i više što napisati nego samo što obično govorimo, onda bi se kojekako moglo od nas iskati da to pravilo ne prestupimo." Ali ovako, kad znamo da narodni jezik nije dovoljan za potrebe književnosti, moramo, kao i do sada, malo drukčije pisati nego što se u narodu govori, otprilike ovako kao što je Vuk pisao svoj prevod Novog zaveta. Oživljavajući tako pitanje srednjeg sloga, kojim se i Vuk morao poslužiti čim je naišao na složeniju materiju, Stejić podseća Vuka kako je bio strog i nepravedan prema književnicima kad su činili isto što i on sad. (A Vuk je govorio da ondašnji književnici, koji su zaboravili narodni jezik, uče od naroda.) Istina, jezik Joakima Vujića, Milovana Vidakovića i nekih drugih nedoučenih i dozrelih ljudi, zaista zaslužuje najstroži ukor. Ali nisu svi književnici takvi, niti su svi književnici iskvarili narodni jezik. Samo, ne treba ni to zaboraviti da je neiskvareni narodni jezik veoma siromašan. Jezik Vukova prevoda Novog zaveta nije naš narodni jezik. A da se još Vuk odvaži da prevede "malo višu i težu nauku", na primer filozofiju, ili bar samo logiku i metafiziku i slično, bio bi prisiljen da stvara mnoge reči kojih u narodu nema. I šta je to "narodni jezik"? Svaki narod je "složen" od više "redova". Glavni redovi su: seljaci ili prosti ljudi, zatim varošanii napokon izobraženi i učeni ljudi. Seljaštvo je osnovna i najveća "masa naroda", i "govori onoliko od svog jezika, koliko mu za njegov život treba; za predmete, dakle, koje on ne poznaje, i za ideje s kojima se njegov duh ne zanima, nema u njegovu jeziku ni imena ni reči. Život drugoga reda, varošana, već je viši i ima više i tanji potreba, pa zato je ovoga reda i jezik, premda onaj isti, kojim i seljačka prostota govori, ali naravno za sebe bogatiji i uglađeniji. Najposle, treći red, onaj naučnosti i umnosti, zna i govori svoj jezik onako i onoliko, kako se i koliko on u njemu prema potrebama umnoga života izobrazio. Mi dakle, koji sav narod ljubimo, i dostojno uvažavamo kako masu tako i silu umnosti jednoga naroda, ne ćemo samo onaj jezik koji njegova, prosta mložina govori narodnim jezikom nazivati, nego ćemo, kao što je pravo i naravno, kazivati i držati da je, narodni jezik obšti jezik svega naroda, dakle jezik, koji svi njegovi ljudi govore; jer je samo u svemu narodu sve njegovo blago i sva njegova snaga". Šta je to književni jezik? To je narodni jezik, živi jezik koji sav narod svojim naziva i kojim govori. Ali literarnost ovoga jezika niti je jednaka kod svih naroda,niti se ona u jednom narodu odjednom razvila, "ni na jednom stepenu zakovala". "Ona jednako stoji i korača s narodom celim, a naročito s njegovim državnim i građanskim stanjem", s njegovom nacionalnošću, s njegovim ponosom, s njegovim knjižestvom, ili, što je isto, "s njegovim duševnim razvitkom". A narodni jezik je književni onda kad se njime može lepo i lako pisati, kad je tolikoosnažen da može biti sredstvo saopštavanja i za najneobrazovanije i za najobrazovanije, "ili,ukratko, kad je on ujedanput jezik i svega dorasloga naroda i svestrane njegove učenosti, pa dakle -kad se njim može pisati kao što se govori i govoriti kao što se piše". (Za razliku od Stratimirovića, Mušickog, Vidakovića i drugih, Stejić ne odbacuje narodni jezik; on pledira za opšti jezik, u kojem bi bio i prostonarodni i misaoniji jezik; i onda bi bio i narodni, svenarodni zapravo, a ne samoseljački, prostonarodni.) Srpski narodni jezik je na onom stepenu na kojem je i sam narod. Najvećideo našeg naroda, seljaštvo, čak i u Austriji, gde se mogao najviše razviti, još je prilično daleko od seljaka bilo kojeg razvijenog evropskog naroda; a ovde, po otomanskim oblastima, seljaštvo je, gdeviše gde manje, "u prvom razvitku svoga života i stanja". Prema tome je i njegov jezik, mada pravilan po sebi, "prost i ograničen", bez izraza za suptilnija osećanja i za više misli. Varošani, izmešani s tuđim svetom, slabo govore, kao i plemići, državnici i zvaničnici, koji bolje znaju tuđi jezik nego svoj. Samo učeni ljudi, spisatelji i književnici, koji su takođe deo naroda, mogu pomoći da naš narodni jezik postane književni. Još to nije učinjeno, jer smo na samom početku. "Lepa je svakako zora našega knjižestva, ali je jošt daleko sjajno njegovo podne." Pozivajući se na iskustvo francuskog i nemačkog jezika, Stejić insistira na stanovištu, koje su zastupali svi protivnici Vukovi, da književnici i spisatelji, "umložavajući blago svoga jezika", pribavljaju mu pravilnost, sjajnost i uglađenost. I taj posao, dug, naporan i odgovoran, ima svoju postupnost. Jezik ne stvara jedan čovek, već mnogi, i kroz generacije. Treba pisati narodnim jezikom, svakako, ali se mora još veoma mnogo raditi da se obogati naš neobično skromni jezički fond, ostajući na onom putu koji je već dao rezultate, preuzimanjem reči iz "staro- (ili crkveno-) slovenskog", i stvaranjem novih reči i izraza, kao što čini i Vuk, daleko više nego što kaže i priznaje. (Vuk navodi da je uzeo samo 49 slavenskih reči, a Stejić je našao znatno više samo u predgovoru, u jevanđelju po Mateju i u poslanici apostola Pavla Rimljanima.) Vuk je preveo Novi zavet na "pravi srpski jezik". "Ima istina u ovome njegovom prevodu i slavenski(h) i novonačinjeni(h) reči podosta, kao što mu i slog (stil) jezika nije bez višega poleta i bez neki(h) u prostom narodu još neobični(h) izraza; ali sa svim tim opet je ovaj jezik pravi srbski, ako i nije posve čisto govorni jezik."Stejić je prvi zapazio da je Vuk u prevodu Novog zaveta odstupio zapravo od svoje ideje o prostonarodnom jeziku, primivši u priličnoj meri srednji put, srednji slog, srednji stil. Ni do danas nije izvršena potpuna jezička i stilska analiza Vukovog prevoda Novog zaveta. A on je izvanredno značajan za razvitak našeg jezika i za pravac kojim jezik mora da ide u svome neophodnom bogaćenju. Jezik toga prevoda nije "racionalizovani" jezik narodne poezije, nestao je i njen tvrdi, mehanički ritam. I muzika svake posebne reči. Posebna aroma starine, postignuta upotrebom arhaičnih reči, poetsko svečani ton koji odgovara materiji, bogata melodija razrađene rečenice, vitalan spoj narodnog jezika, svežih neologizama, posrbljenih i neposrbljenih slavjanskih reči, to je respektabilni srednji slog, prilagođen sadržaju koji izražava, vremenu u kojem je nastao i stvaraocu koji ga je realizovao Evo glavnih osobina prevoda kojima je Vuk odstupio od jezika narodne poezije: -arhaična intonacija, česta upotreba aorista i imperfekta (što je knjiška osobina): '"A oni u taj čas, ostaviše lađu i oca svojega i za njim otidoše. I prohođaše po svoj Galileji Isus..."; -česta upotreba participa prezenta i perfekta, umesto zavisnih rečenica: "... učeći po zbornicima njihovijem, i propovijedajući jevanđelje, i iscjeljujući svaku bolest..."; "I sabravši sve glasove svešteničke i književnike narodne, pitaše ih..."; "I ušavši u kuću, vidješe dijete s Marijom materom njegovom, i padoše i pokloniše mu se..."; - česta upotreba inverzije: "po zbornicima njihovijem", "jer se približi carstvo nebesko", "da gdje ne zapne za kamen nogom svojom"; nenarodske fraze, kao i sklop rečenice i celokupan stilski aranžman: "I reče: ustani, i uzmi dijete i mater njegovu i idi u zemlju Izrailjevu; jer su izumrli koji su tražili dušu djetinju"; "Blago siromašnima duhom, jer je njihovo carstvo nebesko"; "Blago krotkima, jer će naslijediti zemlju"; "Blago milostivima, jer će biti pomilovani"; "Blago onima koji mir grade, jer će se sinovi Božiji nazvati"; "Vi ste so zemlji; ako so obljutavi, čim će se osoliti"; "A ako te oko tvoje desno sablažnjava iskopaj ga i baci od sebe: jer ti je bolje da pogine jedan od udova tvojijeh nego li sve tijelo da bude bačeno u pakao"; -paralelizam vanjske pojave i njenog unutrašnjeg refleksa: "Jer gdje je vaše blago, ondje će biti i srce vaše."; -silogistička konstrukcija: "Svijeća je tijelu oko. Ako dakle bude oko tvoje zdravo, sve će tijelo tvoje svijetlo biti." (sa dakle!); -kontrast: "I otac tvoj koji vidi tajno, platiće ti javno."; -retoričko pitanje: "A ko od vas brinući se može primaknuti rastu svojemu lakat jedan?"; kontaminacija, eliminisanje pojedinih delova rečenice: "A kad travu po polju, koja danas jest a sutra se u peć baca. Bog tako odijeva, a kamo vas, malovjerni"; "Evo mati moja i braća moja." (A kako je Vuk prebacivao Mušickom zbog takvih skraćivanja, i još u stihu!); -gnomičnost: "Ne brinite se dakle za sjutra, jer sjutra brinuće se za se. Dosta je svakom danu zla svoga."; -stalna upotreba veznika i u početku rečenice, čime se postiže povezanost trajanja, neprekidnost delovanja, ali i svečano-patetični ton: :"I sav grad bijaše se sabrao k vratima :I iscjeli mnoge bolesnike... I za njima potrčaše Simon i koji bijahu s njima. :I našavši ga rekoše mu: traže te svi. :I reče im... :I propovijeda po zbornicima njihovijem... I dođe k njemu gubavac..." itd.; -filozofske, metafizičke, religiozne apstrakcije: "A ovo je volja oca koji me posla da od onoga što mi dade ništa ne izgubim, nego da ga vaskrsnem u posljednji dan."; "Duh je ono što oživljava; tjelo ne pomaže ništa. Riječi koje vam ja rekoh duh su i život su."; "Ja sam vidjelo svijetu: ko ide za mnom neće hoditi po tami, nego će imati vidjelo života."; "Zato me ljubi, jer ja dušu svoju polažem, da je opet uzmem."; "Duha istine, kojeg svijet ne može primiti, jer ga ne vidi niti ga poznaje; a vi ga poznajete, jer u vama stoji, i u vama će biti", itd. Produženi oblici reči, u svečanoj intonaciji (folklorno blagdanskoj!), mnoge parenteze -što rečeničnu kompoziciju čini složenom -neuobičajene sintagme ("i pomišljahu u srcima svojima"), upotreba starih i novoskovanih reči (pokajanje, ženik, zbornica, gnjev, vijeće), upotreba reči dakle, koja obeležava misaonu konkluziju ("Dakle je gospodar sin čovečij i od subote."), znatna leksička, stilska i melodijska razlika prema narodnom jeziku, sve to ovaj prevod odvaja između svega što je Vuk pisao. Ovaj prevod nije savršen, nedostižan i sl. kako se govorilo, i lako je uočiti da se naš kruti jezik čak ni Vuku ne da (... Duh je ono što....... koji me posla da od onoga što mi dođe ništa ne izgubim...; Ne bojte ih se dakle... ; I videći Isus pomisli njihove riječi...; Ali kakav ću kazati da je ovaj rod? On je kao djeca koja sjede po ulicama...; Zaista vam kažem da ćete vi koji idete za mnom, u drugom rođenju, kad sjede sin čovječij na prijestolu slave svoje, sješćete i vi na dvanaest prijestola...; Ja ga znam, jer sam od njega i on me posla... ; Svaki, braćo, u čemu je ko pozvan u onome neka ostane pred Gospodom...; A za meso što je klato idolima znamo... itd.). Ali, i pored toga, on je veoma dobar. I još važnije: to je otkrivanje jedne mogućnosti, stilske i jezičke, koja posle Vuka nije dovoljno iskorišćena Polazeći od te konstatacije, Stejić je dao veoma značajnu sugestiju, da u književni jezik treba uneti sve reči poznate u govoru ili upotrebljene u knjigama, a Vuk ih je zaobišao u svome Rječniku, i trebalo bi da ih ne zaboravi u drugom izdanju. To su najvećim delom reči koje izražavaju apstraktne pojmove, zatim nazivi iz gradskog života, administracije i sl. Navešću ih uglavnom sve, jer zaista izgleda čudno da ih nije bilo u Vukovom jeziku, niti ih je Vuk uneo u svoj rečnik (jer ih nije čuo u narodu). Evo tih reči, čiji nedostatak u Vukovu jeziku čini njegovu osnovnu karakteristiku: ...i još neke reči. Neke od ovih reči su nespretno načinjene, neke su preuzete iz drugih jezika (uglavnom iz ruskog), neke još ni do danas nismo verificirali kao ispravne, iako nam nedostaju, ali većina njih stvorena je u duhu našeg jezika, i docnije su primljene u književni jezik. Čini mi se da je ovaj Stejićev spisak reči kojih nema u Vukovom Rječniku izuzetno interesantan i karakterističan. I ne samo za Vuka, za njegov Rječnik i za njegovo vreme, već mnogo dalje, mnogo šire, za ceo XIX vek, za pravac i opredeljenje koji su obeležili veoma dugi period trajanja i razvitka naše literature. Kako je moguće da je Vuk izostavio takve reči i u tolikom broju, i to u vreme kad su one već postojale, u literaturi ili u govornom jeziku određenih slojeva, kad je neke od njih i sam Vuk upotrebljavao u svojim delima? Objašnjenje je jednostavno: te reči Vuk nije čuo u narodu. Već prvi pogled na ovaj spisak (ilustrativan i koristan zato što taksativno nabraja reči koje u Vukovu Rječniku nedostaju, a čini to njegov savremenik) pokazaće nam da on predstavlja fond reči urbane civilizacije, gradskih zanimanja i institucija, apstraktnih pojmova i sl. Vukov Rječnik je rečnik realija sela ("daleko od gradova"), i mada je veoma značajan, mada je postao sredstvo i osnova nacionalne kulture, on je samo ono što je i mogao biti: enciklopedija seoskog i seljačkog pojavnog sveta, leksički inventarisana svest našeg patrijarhalnog seljaštva u prelomnom vremenu oslobodilačkih pokreta, tako da otkriva dugim vremenom akumulisano iskustvo, ali i jasno obeležen društveno-politički stav u duhu demokratske, pučke, seljačke, što u tom istorijskom času znači i narodne samosvesti. (Daničić: u Vukovom Rječniku, "tamo ćeš vaskoliki srpski duh, tamo ćeš Srbina vaskolikoga kao u ogledalu vidjeti".) Rječnik nam govori da je ovaj svet podeljen na siromašne i bogate i da su za zlo i nepravdu krivi bogataši, a žrtve su seljaci. (Kamata -"veliki, nepravedni interes"; obhodnja u Srijemu -"kad u selu seljaci redom idu na kakav gospodski posao"; pogospoditi se -"pogospodio se pa neće da radi" itd.) Sirotinja se bori protiv nepravde ("Neimanje nemir od svijeta"). Gospodski svet je pokvaren, bez morala, bez duše: novac ga kvari ("novac dušogubac", "dukat-gubodušnica"). Sirotinjsko iskustvo je teško ("Živa željo kukuruzna projo"; "kad je mlijeka, nije kaše; kad je kaše, nije mlijeka"; "trpež i krpež po svijeta drže"), ali je to osirotelo seljaštvo ljudski najvrednije: njegov moral, način života, običaji, verovanje, sve je to izvan spora, i Vuk uvek govori s poštovanjem jedino o patrijarhalnim seljačkim institucijama. Leksičko obilje Rječnika odražava izvanredno bogatu narodnu empiriju, naročito o onome što je često ili se želi. se -Rječnik upućuje na: napitati se, nabanjati se, nabiti se, nabokati se, nabubati se, nadekati se, nažderati se, nazobati se, nakresati se, nakusati se, nalupati se, naslagati se, natući se; tući: biti, voštiti, devetati, derati, lijemati, linjati, mazati, makljati, mlaviti, mlatiti; udariti: bubnuti, bupiti, garnuti, genuti, depiti, depnuti, dernuti, dupiti, lupiti, lupnuti, vreznuti, odadrijeti, odajačiti, odalačiti, ćornuti; jadan: bijedan, bolan, derni, žalostan, zajadnji, zlosrećan, zlosretnji, jadinji, jadovan, jadovit, kukav, kukavni, kužan, nesrećan, ojađeli, tužan. A treba videti sve mogućnosti uz ruka: pristupiti kome ruci, ima lijepu ruku (lijepo piše), od svake ruke, ne ide mu od ruke, nije mi na ruku, došlo mi ispod ruke, itd. Ali, to bogatstvo je od ovoga sveta. Čak i kad mislimo da je nemoguće ostati samo u životu empirije i konkretnog životnog podatka, Vuk i njegov Rječnik nas čvrsto drže na zemlji. Evo nekih Vukovih objašnjenja uz reči: bog: "U Srba se ni jedan posao ne počinje bez pomozi bože", Božić: "O Božiću se objesti i pobljuvati nije nikakve sramote ("ako sam se opila, Božić mi je došao"). bojati se: "Ne boji se svaka šuša Boga, nego batine", brat: "A. Ko ti je oko izvadio. B. brat. A. Zato je tako duboko", voljeti: "Volim mastan kapati nego gladan plakati" gatati: "Gatala baba da nije mraza, a osvanuo snijeg do g...", gost: "Gost mrzi na gosta, a domaćin obadva", daća (davanje, sreća): "Da je sreća i od Boga daća, ne bi žene ni nosile gaća", duša: "Dva bez duše, treći bez glave", žaliti: "Žali me živa, a nemoj mrtva", zadušnice: "Najeo se kao siroče na zadušnice", zvijezda: "Udario ga po zvijezdi, tj. po čelu", zgaditi: "Ne zgadi ti psu strvinu", jeza, jezik: "Jeza parala, guza plaćala (kad koga biju za rđave riječi)", kar (karanje, grdnja): "Od kara glava ne boli", komad: "Dan i komad", loš: "Da je meni i pološa vina", molitva: "Kod Srba kad se ko razboli, slabo traže ljekara, nego popa ili kaluđera da im čati molitvu malu i veliku...Mala je molitva do skora bila za marjaš, a velika za groš, a sad valja da su i one poskupljele", nebojša: "Nebojše najprije psi ujedu", obraz: "Obraza nema više nego dva prsta (a g...e ima dva aršina)", okretan: "Okretan kao donji žrvanj (koji stoji)", pokopanje: "Dajte što za pokopanje Boga (govore kaluđeri pred Uskrs kad prose)", pravo: "Pravo reci pa gledaj te uteci", pristati: Siromah čovjek nije pristao nigdje",rascvjetati se: "Rascvjetao mu se tur", ujediniti: "Ne ujedini, Bože, Vlaha! (kažu da se tako mole Turci Bogu svaki dan)", časno: "Ko hoće časno, ne može lasno", zanos: ("Kad se čovjek zanese, npr. u bolesti"), domaja: "Poteglo marvinče na svoju domaju", domovina: -Haus und Hof (!) zavičaj: "Mesto gdje se ko rodio i navikao; I kljuse i goveče teži na svoj zavičaj", zaključak: "U pletiće igle ono na vrhu", jednostavan: "aus einem Stuck", volja: "Drugome na volju", osobina: "Gdjekoja žena ima kravu ili ovcu, što joj je poklonio otac ili drugi ko", omladina:"podmladak u kući, djeca", odlika: "novci što plaća rodbina ubijenoga", obzir: osvrtanje, naslada, nasladiti: "Nasladio sam ruku na njemu (tj. izbio ga po svojoj želji)", nedostižan: "npr. žito je nedostižno, tj. jedno visoko a drugo nisko naraslo, ili jedno zrelo drugo nedozrelo", sprezanje: "Spregnu se po dva i po tri...vola", itd. " Sjajan je to jezik, živ vrcav, nabrekao od životnih sokova, veoma određen, neugodno precizan,čvrst (kao čelik, kaže Belić), pun iskustva, bodar i gorak, podsmešljiv i podrugljiv, ubodljiv, oslonjen na kolektivnu empiriju i veliko mnoštvo, i zato celovit, gromadan, kolektivno uopšten, mnogoglasno rezonantan. Jezik koji ne sumnja, sve određuje, siguran, racionalan, borben, ironičan i prkosno narogušen prema svemu što je izvan njegova kruga, aktivistički osposobljen za samoodbranu i samopoštovanje, ali i za poklič, za mržnju, za rušenje. Jezik seljaka i težaka, dugo ponižavanih i pritiskivanih, koji su postali stvaraoci istorije. I sve je taj čudesni jezik mogao, zaista sve, osim da izražava apstraktne pojmove i apstraktno mišljenje.U ozbiljnom i iscrpnom Pogovoru, studiji o Vukovu Rječniku iz 1818. g. (izd. "Prosveta", Beograd, 1966) Pavle Ivić, između ostalog, govori o toj osobini Vukova jezika. On odlično zna, i kaže to, da Vukov jezik nema mnogih reči izvan seoskog ambijenta i pobeda tog jezika stavila je "na dnevni red zadatak popunjavanja rečničkog fonda da bi on mogao zadovoljiti rastuće potrebe modernog književnog jezika". Ali Ivić navodi i niz "apstraktnih izraza i suptilnijih odredbi i naziva za pojedine kulturne tekovine i pravne ili poslovne postupke". Prelistavajući rečnik naići ćemo na mnogobrojne izraze kao bezumlje, bijediti, boraviti, vladati, vlasnik, vlast, vršiti se, dolikovati, domisliti se, dopasti se... dopustiti, žalost, željan, zaborav, zaboravan, zavesti, zavist, zavičaj, zajednica, zamisliti se, zapustiti se, zbor", zatim -između ostalih -izdašan, ispravan, javni, ljubav, moć, nastup, način, nepovoljan, postupiti, pravilo, proreći, razmisliti se, saznati, svijest, svjedočanstvo, sjednica, složen, slutnja, tvar, tuga, ugovor, uredba, urediti i druge. I zaista, reči kao bezumlje, zaborav, izdašan i još neke odstupaju od vukovske konkrecije, ali druge su, po Vukovu tumačenju u Rječniku, veoma konkretne i savremena današnja značenja dobile su docnije. Tako je: boraviti -živeti (leben, ago), vlast -moć (Die Macht, potestas), zavesti -voditi iza nečega (hinter etwas fuhren), zavičaj -"mjesto de se ko rodio i navikao", zajednica -zajedničko dobro (Das Gemeingut, bonum commune), zbor -govor, zborenje -"zbor zborila gospoda Rišćanska", isprava -pravo na nešto ("donijo ispravu iz Carigrada da ponovi... namastir"), ljubav -svi navedeni primeri govore o dobroti, o milosti: učini mi ljubav, dela ljubavi ti (kao što je ljubavnik reč kojom se oslovljava nepoznati), nastup -napad (bolesti), postupiti -ići (gehen) ili zaobići (umgehen) ili mirovati, stajati (still stehen): postupila vodenica, pravilo -crkveno (samo to! -"Ne zna pravilo") svijest -"nije u svijesti, izgubio svijest", svjedočanstvo -vide svjedodžba, sjednica -sedenje (das Sitzen: "prođi se sjednice; nema od sjednice ništa"), tuga -tuga me je; tugo i nevoljo ("sagt die unwillige aber iininer liebende Muttar zum Kinde das ihr Kuinmer und Noth macht"), ugovor -dogovor (die Verabredung: o onome šta isprošena nevesta treba da donese), uredba ("uredio kao Nasta taške", urediti dan, kudelju).[ Ponekad nam se čak čini da se Vuk u svom Rječniku podsmeva apstraktnosti ranije književnosti, njenoj metafizičnosti, njenoj visokoparnoj patetici. Vuk depatetizira stvari, dezavuiše i otklanja njihovu transcendentnost, ne priznaje slutnje, ni senke, ni privid. Vuk kao da kaže svojim Rječnikom: ovo je stvarni, grubi, mukotrpni a opet vedri svet naroda, seljaka koji su uvek realni i konkretni, čak i kad maštaju, naučeni da trpe, da se podsmevaju i da istrajavaju. Čemu bi poslužile nijanse, finese, metafizičke distinkcije, tanana razmišljanja o svetu izvan ovog našeg, a u vremenu koje traži podvig? "I religija, i sve duhovne manifestacije, a najviše jezik i muzika jezika, imali su da posluže samo ostvarenju organizma sposobna na maksimum žilava otpora. Gde su bogumilski zanosi i udubljivanja, gde raskolničke prepirke i teološke suptilnosti? Sve je iz korena iščupano, da bi se došlo ne do obilno izrazitog ili sabornog ili nemirnog, ili tajanstvenog, - već do: otpornog." (S. Vinaver: Jezičke mogućnosti, 1952.) Teško da kod nas postoji delo koje je, kao Vukov Rječnik, toliko odgovaralo potrebama istorijskog trenutka, i koje je toliko uticalo ne samo na jezik i kulturu već na celokupni narodni razvitak. Vuk je postao nacionalna institucija. Zar je onda čudo što se dugo, veoma dugo, u jeziku naše književnosti zadržao vukovski seljačkopatrijarhalni duh. "Uvodeći narodni jezik u književnost kao instrument građanskoj klasi da se kulturno izrazi, on je postavio i osnov za njenu književnost", kaže Milan Bogdanović za Vuka, ali je od te činjenice zanimljivije da je toj književnosti Vuk ostavio duh svoga Rječnika, svoju buntovnu seljačku orijentaciju iz vremena ustanka, konkretnost mišljenja, vezanost za vidljivi svet, odsustvo želje i smisla za elevaciju, za snove i za tajanstvo. Dao joj je antejsku snagu, ali je nije puštao da suviše visoko leti. Možda zato u XIX veku postoji niz dobrih pisaca, ali samo jedan Njegoš. VIII Uz ovu vukovsku, narodnu i narodsku orijentaciju u jeziku, postojala je i druga, drukčija, koju su predstavljali Gavril Stefanović Venclović, Sima Milutinović Sarajlija i Petar Petrović Njegoš. (Ovde bi verovatno trebalo uzeti u obzir neke narodne pesme, kosovski ciklus, pre svega, i neke balade.) Već pri prvom susretu s Venclovićem, osetićemo drugačiju duhovnu napregnutost, drugačiju usmerenost, drugačiji jezik i pesnički intenzitet u odnosu na ono što nam nude mnogi docniji stihovi. Ovako peva čudesni Venclović: :Dovle doplovivši, :vetrila svoja spustivši, :u tvrdom pristaništu ćutanja :da pristanemo. Da sam se, neobavešten i neupućen, našao pred ovim stihovima, upitao bih se, začuđen: čiji su? kojeg od naših velikih savremenih pesnika? Na koje me unutarnje bogatstvo podsećaju? Kad je to naš pesnički jezik dospeo do takve suptilnosti, kad je to naš duhovni razvoj omogućio takvo doživljajno obilje, da se na našem jeziku mogla izraziti ova mudro stišana, metafizicirana, unutra okrenuta i iznutra osvetljena poezija? Izgleda gotovo neverovatno da su ti stihovi, i mnogi drugi od tog pesnika, izuzetne lepote, kao na samom vrhu nekog blistavog poetskog veka, nastali pre više od dva stoleća, iz pera pesnika koji je u istoriji književnosti ostao zabeležen kao opskurni prepisivač crkvenih knjiga i pesnik skromnih mogućnosti, koji se služio i narodnim jezikom. A skudoumni i grešni jeromonah Gavril, jedan od najsuptilnijih pesnika koje smo ikad imali, uplovio je u tvrdu luku ćutanja pre otprilike 220 godina, i otada su njegovi rukopisi mirovali u arhivima Moskve, Praga i Beograda, nepročitani sve do naših dana. Nedavno su (zaslugom jednog mladog naučnika i jednog vrednog izdavačkog preduzeća) nanovo oživljeni, dignuti sa dna mutne vode zaborava, i stare muke pesnikove opet su vaskrsnule: :Evo sam to vidim :da neki drugi zavičaj zločest :u mome telu vojuje :suproć moga umlja... (Crni bivo u srcu) Ali knjigaGavril Stefanović Venclović: Crni bivo u srcu; predgovor i izbor Milorad Pavić, izd. "Prosveta", Beograd, 1966. koja nam je milostivo vratila jednog pesnika, učinivši otkriće kojem još ne sagledamo pravi značaj, istovremeno nas je obogatila i zbunila. Obogatila, poklonivši nam neočekivano a dragoceno nasleđe; zbunila, unevši nered u ono što smo mislili da koliko-toliko znamo. Zar je moguće, i kako je moguće, da je naš pesnički jezik postojao u tom obliku i s takvim izražajnim mogućnostima još pre dva puna veka? I šta se to desilo, koja kataklizma je učinila da ga nestane i da se, u tom obilju što je dva veka ležalo kao skriveno blago, pojavi tek u naše vreme. Zar to nije ono čudo i koren koje je tražio Vinaver, i drugi s njim? Sad, kad su nam priređivači učinili ovaj poklon, prebravši desetak hiljada stranica rukopisne zaostavštine pohranjene u Srpskoj akademiji nauka, sve nam izgleda mogućno, kao čak i prirodno! Kako je drugačije i moglo da bude? Karika je pronađena, kontinuitet uspostavljen. Venclovića su stvorili: duga tradicija slaveno-srpske škole i njen interes za duhovne teme, tradicionalna poezija nevezanog sloga, žive veze sa savremenom svetskom poezijom, i odlično poznavanje narodnog jezika, što je Vencloviću, kao propovedniku i "opštem duhovniku" u južnoj Ugarskoj, među iseljenicima iz stare domovine, bilo i moguće i neophodno. Iz ovog nasleđa, iz ovih veza, iz ove osnove, uz izuzetan poetski dar, moguće je bilo stvoriti ovakav pesnički jezik, sa narodnom opštom bazom i individualnom poetskom nadgradnjom. Bez narodnog jezika sve bi ostalo u nekom vakuumu, izvan narodnog puta, mrtvo i tuđe, kao što se desilo i posle Venclovića. Bez plodotvornih kontakata i uticaja svetske duhovne misli, ostalo bi nam samo naše vlastito siromaštvo. Bez interesa za duhovni život, ma koje provenijence, ostao bi samo interes konkretni realitet ovoga sveta, sa malom ili nikakvom mogućnošću transcendencije. Kod Venclovića se sve to slučilo u gotovo idealnom spoju, i na vatri njegovog retkog pesničkog talenta -bez čega bi ostalo samo potencijalna šansa -prekalilo se u izvanredno pesničko delo i u izrazit pesnički jezik, posebne vrste. Uz sposobnost "da se gotovo sve potčini poetskom izrazu, da se izuzetno različiti predmeti pretvore u poeziju, da se svaka stvar koje se pesnik dotakne transformira u podesan predmet pesničkog dela" (Milorad Pavić), kod Venclovića impresionira "sloboda poetskog kretanja kroz svet" i njegova sposobnost da stvara i izražava apstrakciju. Ali uvek kao preneseno značenje, kao "dvostruki pejsaž" (fizički i duhovni), kao metaforu i alegoriju, nikad ne gubeći tle ispod nogu. Ne znamo tačno šta je Venclović sam stvorio a šta preveo, ali ostaje činjenica da su početkom XVIII veka na našem jeziku napisane pesme koje fasciniraju i danas. Ovako peva o smrti: :Da se paštimo, dokle nam nije sunce zašlo, :Dokle nam nije smrklo :I životna vrata nisu se zatvorila. :Jerno noću ništa se ne može poslovati, :Razilazi se trgovina, zatvaraju se šatre. :Posle toga, dobro znate :Da se nejma od koga što kupti :Ni ima zašto... (Noć) Luk misli ovde je pokrenuo reči iz njihovog osnovnog značenja, i one, sa drugim smislom, transponirane, oslobođene prvobitne težine, lebde iznad zbivanja kao njegova suština. A sve je na izgled jednostavno: dosledno je zadržana paralela noći i smrti, dana i života. A noću, u smrti, prestaje životni vašar, zatvaraju se ovozemaljske šatre, i nastaje drugo, neznano trajanje, u kojem se više ne može kupiti ni zlo ni dobro. Apstraktnost ovde čak nije izražena posebnim rečima koje bi same sobom nosile takav smisao, ni smelim neobičnijim spojevima, kakvih inače ima: ona je u nameri, u misli, u prenošenju značenja. Karakterističan je i postupak dosledne eliminacije, kojim se skraćuje put notorne misli: jedan elemenat u paraleli se ispušta, reducira, podrazumeva, a to je valjda i jedini put do apstrakcije. Iz sasvim druge sfere je divna Molitva protiv krvavih voda, a i tu se jezik uzdigao, kao duga, otkinut od zemlje, iako miriše na nju: :Beda na vodi, :beda od haramija, :beda od svoga roda, :beda od jezika, :beda u gradu, :beda u pustinji, :beda od lukave braće :i medu laživim društvom :(I prebeda ovo pišući :u oprljenoj knjigi :na zloj hartiji, jakož i vidi se, :s neupravnim mastilom!) :Od svega zla i bede, :ti nas oslobodi. ili :Ovih krvavih vremena :svagdar punih vojske i boja :i svakoga nemira, :i ne teku tako vode potočne, :kakono što krvave reke teku. :Moli, presveta devo, :sina svoga, :kojino je rad nas svoju krv :izlio na krstu, :da bi radi istočenja njegove krvi, :ostala u nas ta krv vojištanska :i međusobna, :što se na zemlji proliva :od zlih ljudi. :Ti, blagoslovena u ženah... :isuši te krvave potoke :da bi u toj reki :suhima prošli nogami. :Budi nam nebesnom dugom, :znamenjem. :da ne bude više na nas potop! Naravno, ta vizija istorijske reke, tog strasnog potopa što se sručuje na narod, daje rečima u pesmi patetičan prizvuk, ali i jednu dimenziju sudbinskog dešavanja, dugog trajanja, misaonu potenciju kakvu neće poznavati naš XIX vek. Čak stotinu godina posle, naši pesnici neće imati taj zamah ni tu misaonu i jezičku sveobuhvatnost. I uvek je u Venclovićevu jeziku neko unutarnje, dubinsko prostiranje, težnja i sposobnost prenošenja u eleviranu sferu, u neki opštiji, širi i viši smisao: Taj jezik je oslobođen od svoje elementarne namene i svoga prvog izvora. Citiraću i neka mesta iz njegove proze, bez naročitog izbora: "Rod na rod ustaje, sudi se i pri. Dom na dom, braća na braću... Tako li i sva veseljena pod nebom i sav rod jednosviđen čovečiji. Čovek čoveku je tuđin i nepoznan... Zalud u mraku nesećanja oči glede. Kletvi se svedodžba traži, niti ima ta kletva u kojoj lažljiva priseva nema. Životarenju zagonetka nikoja odgonetka ne valja. Svirajka mu se zdruzga, ali majstorija sviranja u njemu osta. :U zlobi i osedesmo! :Dugorepa je nesreća. :Bolje je malo sjanje nego velika pomrčina. :Šapat ne prolazi uzalud. :Bogatstvo na siromaštvu jaše. :Mučno je i tužno duvarovom bezdušnim govoriti. :U korenu su i grane s voćem rodnim. :Nevera nikome ne veruje. :Konac delo krasi i gubi ga. :Misao je u tuzi gorka i nezaustavna". A ovako govori Devojka u drami Udvorenje arhanđela Gavrila devojci Mariji: "Ja bih savijen svitak, neka se božije slovo napiše u meni! Ja runo - kiša da izaspe se na me. Evo kupina - nek je zažeže gornji oganj! Evo svećnjak - na njemu da svetli goruća sveća. Ručka ja - neka se saspe i sruči se mana. Ja postelja -može leći mladoženja. Carska sam stolica - neka sedne car. Crkva sam - de uleze arhijerej". Ili razmišljanje o životu i smrti: "Doista je svašto, što je god mesnato, kao i trava. I svako čovečje nošenje je kao jedan isto cvet na travi: trava se pognu, cvet uvenu i otpade...Dođe smrt, sve mu dobro pojagmi, uze ga za roba sebi, odvede strmogledeća, čemerna i nevoljna, nesvesna i preplašena; što god dobra imade sve mu isto prođe to kao u snu i provrvi kao dim ni u što...Kano đaci kad neku komediju čine pred ljudima za smeh i za šalu oblačeći se u razliko lepo ruho... a ovamo -ništokape, svi ih znadu tko su oni...Stiže suton, sve se raziđe svojim putem: stovrazi sakriju se, skinu sa sebe ono tuđe odelo, ostanu zvekani,propalice i opalice ko i bili. Tako i o tome... smrt sustiže, pazar se raskide, bogat blago pogubi, siromah siromaštvo pometnu... Suton mu sustiže, go se svuče, za sramotu osta, s pazara ovoga života prazan ode..." Unutarnje bogatstvo Venclovićeva jezika, patina dugog trajanja koje u sebi nosi, fina kultivisanost fraze, ritma, kompozicije, elastičnost i prilagođenost višem, izvedenom obliku mišljenja, maksimalna izražajnost uz krajnju ekonomičnost, sve je to bilo dostignuto veoma rano, na samom izlasku iz XVII veka, moglo je da bude sigurna baza za razvitak našeg jezika, književnosti i kulture. Na žalost, baš u tom času kad se stvorila velika šansa, desio se preokret ravan udesu, koji je našu kulturu unazadio za veoma dugo vreme i okrenuo je potpuno drugim putovima. Venclovićevo delo nije štampano, i cela jedna istorijska akvizicija, već ostvareni visoki domet na iskustvu vekova, ostao je mrtvo blago, a sada je samo veličanstvena iskopina, setno svedočanstvo jedne velike mogućnosti koju su vreme i prilike onemogućile. Neposredno posle Venclovićeva nestanka, polovinom veka, iz političkih i nacionalnih razloga, jača sve više ruski uticaj, u naše krajeve dolaze ruski učitelji i naši ljudi školuju se u Rusiji, prenose se i štampaju ruske knjige, i sve više prevladava čudni, statični, narodni nerazumljivi, tobože sveslavenski jezik, kao izraz političke orijentacije, vezivanja srpskog naroda za veliku pravoslavnu Rusiju, za ogromni korpus apstraktnog slovenstva. Ali ta iluzija, taj tragikomični politički karusel praznih uzdanja i žarkih dodvoravanja, da bi se sačuvale privilegije i prava u Ugarskoj, rezultirao je u kulturi, u jeziku, u književnosti, ozbiljnom stagnacijom, a u odnosu na Venclovića, i velikim nazadovanjem. Nikakve šanse nije imao taj slovenski esperanto, i narodni ustanak je morao da stavi na dnevni red njgovu likvidaciju. Tako je sve moralo da počne iz početka, od večne osnove, narodne, od narodnih pesama i pripovedaka, od težačkog govora. Teško je odgovoriti na uzaludno pitanje: šta bi se desilo da je Venclovićevo delo štampano, da je postalo šire poznato i da je bilo u mogućnosti da izvrši jači uticaj na razvitak srpskog jezika. Da li bi u tom slučaju prevladao posle njega slavjanski jezik? I da li bi se Vuk poslužio Venclovićevim jezikom u borbi protiv slavjanskog? Da li bi ga uzeo u obzir, ma u kojoj meri, jer je na tom zaista narodnom jeziku Venclović ostavio solidne obrasce iz mnogih duhovnih oblasti, krećući se s lakoćom u područjima "metafizike, filozofije i apstrakcije, kojima Vukov jezik jedva da je bio dorastao", kaže M. Pavić koncilijantno, a mogao je sasvim mirno reći: kojima Vukov jezik nikako nije bio dorastao. Ili bi Vuk išao svojim putom, odbacivši Venclovića, kao i Dositeja, kao i sve ostale, iako je Venclović drugo nego svi oni. Možda bi Vuku Venclovićev tanani, neseljački, kontekstualni jezik, kojim se izražavaju metafizička, rafinirana, ponekad i bizarna duhovna stanja, izgledao tuđ i nekoristan narodu u vreme velikih istorijskih preobražaja i podviga. Sve što bi se o tome moglo reći, bilo bi pretpostavka. Ali nije pretpostavka, već činjenica da je jezik dvojice Vukovih savremenika, veoma razvijen i bogat, u suštini sličan Venclovićevom, Sime Milutinovića Sarajlije i Petra Petrovića Njegoša, ostao prilično izdvojen, usamljen, izvan opštih tokova naše književnosti i kulture, i bez uticaja koji zaslužuje. Njihov jezik je mnogo bliži Venclovićevu nego Vukovu. To je jezik misli, traženja smisla izvan običnog i poznatog, kopanje po večnim tajnama života i smrti, tajnama bića ljudskog, njegova mesta, suštine i svrhe. Zar ne podsećaju na Venclovića pre nego i na jednog našeg pesnika Milutinovićevi stihovi: :Šta je slava i junaštvo, :Sta je obraz i poštenje, :Sta li pomen i pofala :Šta l' po smrti prazno ime? :Vlast i slava malo traju, :Raj nam šta je? đe li vječnost? :Sve iščeznu s našim tijelom: :Smrt i raka -opšte mjesto. :Trud' se, knjižni, kolik' hoćeš, :Puni glavu (a praznoćom!): :Ljudska znanja sva su neznan. :Kosti u prah, prah u ništa, :Duša para, para -vjetar, :-Gle na čem je nadežda nam :Sveg života osnovana. (Razvrat) Kod Venclovića je to izraženo slično (mada lepše, rafiniranije): :Bilo li, ili ništa ne bilo, :priviđeno pak nestalo ga, :razvijalo se vetrom i otišlo :kao ispred trčućih kola :prah i dim u maglu. A ima i čudnijih sličnosti. Ovako Venclović o snu: :San je svakom prava vremenita smrt, :Svakodnevni životu konac. Milutinović: :Sanak tvrdi ko boravak smrtni. A još je Andra Gavrilović ukazao na ponavljanje istog poređenja (o Turcima koji su navalili kao skakavci) kod Konstantina Filozofa i kod Njegoša. To bi moglo da svedoči o jednoj liniji uticaja, o kakvom-takvom hvatanju kontinuiteta, čega kod drugih naših pesnika XIX veka nema. (Ali ovo hipotetično tvrđenje, suviše labavo zbog moguće slučajnosti u ponavljanju motiva, trebalo bi verodostojnije ispitati.) Važnije je, međutim, da su duh i suština slični. I druge teme Milutinovićeve, patriotske, slobodarske, kazane su jezikom koji teži uopštavanju, unutarnjem intenzitetu: :O varvarstvo, bog te ukinuo, :Nestalo ti traga u svijetu! :Ti svirjepost i črezmerje rađaš, :Ti namećeš jaram na čovjeka :Što ne gmiže nego dupke hoda. Ili: :Junad su tek nebesno jato. Ili: :Zemni raju, živote nam kratki, :Smrti grozne nepoznati času, :Svjetino li mamci okićena, :Čudno biti poklonikom vašim! :Dobra vaša na noseve skaču, itd. Primera ima mnogo. (Upotrebu rečce l i, koju je kritika kod M. Nastasijevića primila kao veliki kvalitet, nalazimo često kod Venclovića i Milutinovića.) A Njegoš? Još ni do danas nije zadovoljavajuće ispitana posebnost Njegoševa jezika, i ovaj veliki pesnik se u tom pogledu ne izdvaja između ostalih. Često se čak vezuje za duh i suštinu naše književnosti, a ne uočava se drugi, drugačiji put kojim ide njegova poetska misao. Milan Bogdanović, na primer (Realizam Gorskog vijenca, Naša književnost, 1947), kao što i sam naslov kaže, ističe u Njegoševu delu kao osnovno, suštinsko, ono što je sraslo za tle. Njegoš u Gorskom vijencu je "pesnik stvarnosti, života u njoj, čoveka i njegove zemaljske sudbine". On se sukobljava sa "stvarnim, opipljivim problemima, za koje nema kosmičkih rešenja". "Do tančina konkretna uočljivost svakog ljudskog lika." "Iguman Stefan predstavlja jedan određeni naš narodni tip...kakvih kod nas stvarno ima." On "u suštini znači negaciju svakog maglovitog uznemirenja pred tzv. višim i nerešljivim problemima". Pesnička ekspresija je "sva konkretizirana, čak i kad se ispunjuje mitološkim reminiscencijama, sva od stvarne slike i upečatljive izražajnosti, ona odiše...dahom realnoga narodnoga jezika i govora". Aleksandar Belić (1847. godina u našoj kulturi, Naša književnost, 1947) kaže da je 1847. godine Njegoš dao "najveće delo naše književnosti na narodnom jeziku". Njegošev jezik je isto što i Vukov i Brankov jezik: "Naš književni jezik dobio je tako vrlo darovito osvetljenje u dramskom spevu Vladičinu, u duboko nacionalnim pesmama a tako isto lakim, često nestašnim lirskim pesmama Brankovim i u živopisnoj prozi Vukovoj. Sa tri strane pokazano je kako se mogu na narodnom jeziku dati velika književna dela, i to u samom početku naše književnosti na narodnom jeziku". Belić ističe da je Njegoš "pravi predstavnik jezika katunske nahije", i kao da se jedino u tome razlikuje od Vuka. On čak kaže izričito: "Njegoš uobličava svakidašnji jezik". To čudnovato nerazlikovanje, izjednačavanje Njegoševog i Vukovog jezika proizlazi, čini mi se, iz romantičarskog odnosa, koji ni danas nije sasvim iščezao, prema tim našim nacionalnim počecima. To Belić izražava prilično nesrećno: "I naš lepi jezik izvio se iz grudi naših književnika...I to je bio isti jezik,koji su naši narodi vekovima obrađivali u svojim tradicionalnim delima." I svi su isti: "Mesto jednog Vuka dobili smo posle 1847. godine četiri Vuka od kojih je svako svojim primerom pokazivao da se samo onako kako je Vuk tražio mogu dati velika dela" (Njegoš, Branko, Daničić i Vuk). Ponavljajući Daničićeve reči iz 1847. ("Onaj danas u Slavena ljepše piše koji prostije piše. Za tu je narodnu književnost, za to prosto pisanje od potrebe prost narodni jezik"), Belić kaže: "To je ona prostota u književnosti za kojom su toliko žudeli toliki..." I Daničić i Belić verovatno misle na jednostavnost, mada kažu prostota, ali i jedan i drugi decidirano tvrde da je u Vukovu Rječniku oličena stvarna suština i duh srpskog naroda. Očevidna je, kako mi se čini, nacionalno-davorijska teza o jedinstvu i identičnosti jezika svih naših pisaca XIX veka, a apologija konkretnog, svakidašnjeg, opipljivog, stvarnog jezika kod Njegoša, i kod svakog pravog književnika, implicira odbijanje svakog drugog i drugačijeg jezika, svakog drugog i drugačijeg pristupa književnom delu. Najpovršniji uvid u Njegošev jezik, međutim, pokazaće da je to u osnovi narodni jezik, ali bitno drukčiji od Vukovog. To je druga težnja, drugi misaoni proces, drukčija leksika, drugi i drukčiji stil. Karakteristično je da prva Njegoševa reč u Gorskom vijencu, posveta, ne postoji u Vukovu Rječniku. Ni druge, posle nje:prah (u prenesenom značenju), vijek, gorditi se, ni mnoge druge užas, svakolik, bič tiranah, strava zemna, varvarske lance, stalne (čelične) grudi, tragičeski konac, itd.. Ali nije vidljiva bitna razlika samo u Posveti. Deseterac Gorskog vijenca je sasvim drukčiji nego narodni, najčešće bez cenzure, bez kidanja i pada, krepak, celovit (Praunuka Turkova s Koranom; Da opuste zemlju svakoliku; Francuskoga da ne bi brijega). Njegošev stih se ne zamara, nema klonuća, dinamičan je, misao prekoračuje opasno mesto, vuče je napred želja da se izvikne, odmah eksplozivno, svoja i osobena, daleko od svakog opšteg mesta, opšte reči, opšteg ritma. Ni jezik, najčešće i na najuspelijim mestima, nije vukovski: Zviezda e crne sudbe nadъ nьomъ… Vražъ pleme pozoba narode... Malenъ svietь za adova žvala. Ili ovaj filozofski lament dubokog smisla, svemirskog opsega: :A я љta ću? Ali sa kime ću? :Malo rukah, malena i snaga, :Edna slamka među vihorove. :Sirak tužnый bez nigđe nikoga, :moe pleme snom mrtviem spava- :Suza moя nema roditelя- :Nada mnom je nebo zatvoreno, :Ne prima mi plača ni molitve- :U ad mi se svietъ pretvorio, :A svi lюdi pakleni duhovi. :Crnый dane, a crna sudbino. Itd. Vladika i Iguman Stefan su "u carstvo duhovah". Taj napon misli, taj napor da reči prošire svoje: raspone, da: obuhvate nebo i zemlju i čoveka razapetog među njima, to je poetska snaga Njegoševa,ali i jedno poetsko htenje, pesnički put. Kod Njegoša ćemo se susresti sa obogaćenim, izmenjenim, stilizovanim, na viši misaoni nivo dignutim narodnim jezikom, osposobljenim za meditaciju, za sadržajan simbol, za univerzalni smisao. Od svega je možda najvrednije da je osnova Njegoševa jezika i misli u stvarnom životu. A eto, desilo se da su i Milutinović i Njegoš priznati za velike pesnike (čak i oprezni Vatroslav Jagić, u Književniku, 1866, naziva Milutinovića genijalnim), Njegoša je prihvatio i narod, ali njihov put, njihov pravac, njihov jezik, nisu prihvaćeni u našoj književnosti. Zašto? Verovatno zato što je vukovski jezik uhvatio maha kad se Njegoš javio sa svojim Gorskim vijencem. (Posle Vukove reforme se "po neophodnosti dalje razvijala književnost na narodnom jeziku, jer je ovaj početak bio tako snažan i tako dinamičan da je izazvao prirodno i stalno produženje", kaže A. Belić.) U stvari, politička pobeda i sve veća afirmacija naroda, donela je punu afirmaciju Vukovog, narodskog shvatanja o jeziku, stvorila od njega aksiom, i Vukov Riječnik je stvarna osnova literature i kulture XIX veka. Slučaj Sime Milutinovića je jednostavniji i razumljiviji. Osim komplikovane pesničke fakture, stvarane iz spoja narodne i klasične književnosti, osim smelih i neobičnih neologizama, složenih metafora, nekonvencionalnih slika, Milutinović je, u svom poetskom maksimalizmu, postajao teško razumljiv pa čak i nerazumljiv, što je (u vreme kad je prostota pisanja proglašena za vrhovni ideal) umanjivalo njegove i onako male šanse da u srpski jezik unese neke drugačije osobine, drugačiju unutrašnju strukturu nego što je vukovska. Nazivamo je vukovskom, jer je zaista to. Vuku pripada sva zasluga što je koncipirao i u celini formulisao demokratsku misao o jeziku, književnosti i kulturi, što je sproveo njenu istorijsku inauguraciju, postavši ono što je najviše moguće -izraz težnji svoga vremena i čelovođa naroda. Pri tome ne zaboravljamo da su jezik i misao u toj revoluciji izgubili jedan deo svojih mogućnosti, da je u izvesnom smislu potisnuta misaona strana i zapostavljeno bogatstvo duhovne mnogostranosti, da čak ni na putu velikog Njegoša nije bilo sledbenika, makar u pogledu jezika i opšteg htenja. Ali Vuk nije za to kriv, mada je njegova reforma osnovni razlog takvog stanja. Pre svega, Vuk je razrešavao klasne i političke protivurečnosti u duhu kretanja svoga doba, demokratizujući jezik i kulturu, a zatim, on je ostvario ogromno delo kulturnog preobražaja, koje je značilo regeneraciju celokupnog života i aktiviranje novih snaga, korisnih u veku velikih podviga. Uza sav ogromni značaj koji ima Vukova reforma, bilo bi prirodno da ona bude široka osnova a ne kanon, da se prilagođava vremenu i stepenu razvitka duha i opšte kulture, a ne da njena startna suština postane smetnja. (Jer tek na samom kraju veka Dučić, po Matoševom izrazu, prvi unosi nijansu u srpski jezik, i to prema francuskom jeziku. Pola veka je trebalo da prođe da bi se naša književnost osmelila na bitnije jezičke inovacije.) Ni za to nije kriv Vuk. (Srpska buržoazija, koja preuzima vlast u novoj državi, preuzima mnoge ideje patrijarhalnog seljaštva, ali zbog njegovoga broja, ili zbog čudne potrebe da se počeci svake ideologije konzerviraju i kanonizuju.) A suština Vukove reforme davala je mogućnost blagotvornih izmena, prilagođavanja, poboljšavanja. Demokratska i životna orijentacija Vukova osigurala je dug život i aktuelnost mnogim njegovim mislima koje se tiču najznačajnijih problema kulture. I to ne samo "u skupu jedno s drugim", već često "od reči do reči", kako sam Vuk kaže. Pomenućemo neke. Govoriti i pisati narodnim, maternjim jezikom znači pre svega misliti na način koji je neponovljiv, s osobenostima i uslovnostima različitim kod svakog naroda i u svakom jeziku ("zašto svi narodi ne počinju s jedne strane misliti o stvarima; i otud je postala ona razlika između jezika što se zove svojstvo jezika"). Tek tako, upijanjem svojstva jezika a ne učenjem pravila, stvara se onaj jedinstveni jezički osećaj koji pomaže da živi, nedogmatizovani jezik, čije mogućnosti treba neprestano otkrivati, postane sredstvo izraza za žive, nedogmatizovane misli, jer: lepše misli -lepši jezik. Kontakti među narodima su neprestani (naša zemlja "nije sama na svetu ili ograđena od ostalog sveta"), zato -koristimo se tuđim iskustvima i bogatimo jezik tuđim rečima (u izvornom obliku ili stvorenim u duhu našeg jezika). Ali se jezik može bogatiti i unutrašnjim razvitkom, sam iz sebe, on se može "izobraziti i ulepšati bez tuđih jezika", otkrivanjem tajni i mogućnosti koje u sebi krije. Potpuno čisti prostonarodni jezik ne može biti književni. Dužnost je književnika da "na osnovu narodnog jezika stvore književni". Tako će, i bogateći se i menjajući, jezik sačuvati onu neophodnu unutrašnju vezu i vitalnost. Pravo i dužnost književnika (ako "ikaku vlast u jeziku imaju, ja mislim da tu imaju") jeste da se u jeziku odlučuju za ono što im je potrebnije, što je bolje, "što je pravilnije". Ali ne gledajući "kako će ugoditi vkusu prostote (koja ni sama ne zna šta hoće ni šta joj treba), nego treba da piše onako, kao što nalazi po svome umu da je pravo i potrebno"; neka piše za one koji znaju šta je prava vrednost, "pa makar takovijeh danas ne bilo u narodu našem ni po jedan na sto hiljada: doći će vrijeme kad će ih biti više". Mera kojoj se teži treba da bude najviša, cilj uvek treba da bude savršeno, "a ono će i onako biti savršeno koliko je moguće", koliki je domet svakog pisca. Ko će mu pomoći? Niko i ništa, ni drugi čovek, ni pravilo, ni uzor: pisac mora da upozna život i da otkriva tajne jezika; u svemu ostalom upućen je samo na sebe, i "mora i za najmanje sitnice da se dogovori sa sobom". To je živi Vuk, čelovođa (reč je njegova) svega što smo danas i što smo mogli biti do danas. Udaljili smo se od Vukova jezika, i on nam više nije ni uzor ni mera, niti može da bude: sto godina je prošlo od njegove smrti (1864), a sto pedeset od prvog izdanja njegovog Rječnika (1818). Posle Vuka nije, doduše, učinjeno sve što bi dužini toga perioda odgovaralo. (Propušteno je da se smelije uključi u naš savremeni jezik sve što je vitalno u literaturi pre Vuka, svi oni pogubljeni i zatureni valeur-i, koji bi mogli postati nova mogućnost u sklopu današnjeg jezika; kao što nismo, u drugom smislu, u našu ne naročito dugu ni bogatu kulturnu tradiciju uveli protivnike Vukove, čija shvatanja ne nose više pečat nazadnosti; nismo potpuno savladali upornu konkretnost kao ni anahroničnu folklornostjezika, i ponekad ih još i utvrđujemo kolokvijalnim regionalizmom; nismo stvorili ni potpuni rečnik savremenog književnog jezika; nismo sasvim sigurni ni šta treba da bude suština tog našeg današnjeg jezika.) Pa ipak, to dugo vreme nije prošlo uzalud. Odstranjivanjem predrasuda o zabranjenima zonama i tabu izvorima, u jezik se uključuje sve što živi kao mogući izraz; ogromno je povećan leksički fond; u nizu slučajeva, koji na žalost nisu suviše česti, ostvaruje se dugo željena mogućnost iskazivanja umozritelnih misli i savremene osećajnosti. Sa sigurnim jezičkim osećanjem pronalazimo nove izražajne mogućnosti u staroj domorodnoj jezičkoj stihiji, od koje se više ne odvajamo, zahvaljujući Vuku. http://www.datavoyage.com/nedokumentovano/MesaSelimovic-ZaIProtivVuka.pdf